


Tiny Dancer [Frog Brothers x Reader]

by TheLonelySunflower



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But it’s nothing too bad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Post-Movie, Reader Insert, Santa Carla, Slow Burn, The warning says graphic depictions of violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, i just thought I’d put it just in case, idk how to tag, it’s like your standard amount of violence for your average Lost Boys fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySunflower/pseuds/TheLonelySunflower
Summary: Edgar and Alan Frog were as close as brothers could possibly be. They always stuck by each other’s side, and looked out for each other no matter what. Nothing could ever come in between the Frog Brothers. That is, until she came to town. When both of the Frog Brothers fall for the same girl, what will happen?(Reader Insert Story)
Relationships: Alan Frog/Reader, Alan Frog/You, Edgar Frog/Reader, Edgar Frog/You
Comments: 66
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome to the Murder Capital of the World

Moving was usually a scary thing for most people, but for you it was one of the most exciting things that ever happened to you. You were moving from a sleepy town in Pennsylvania to Santa Carla, California. You had just been accepted into an elite performing arts school there, and were playing on moving in with your older brother, Cooper , who fresh out of high school and owned a business out there. You were moving in at the beginning of the summer in order to experience Santa Carla before school started. The idea of living in California thrilled you to no end. Not only were you going to be attending the school of your dreams, but you were going to be living right on the beach. It was such a stark difference from the farm town you were currently living in. You just had a feeling that it was going to be the start of an epic adventure.

You had just picked up your luggage from baggage claim, and excited the airport to look for your brother. Soon after, a red Jeep without a roof pulled up and you saw that your brother was the one driving it. He quickly parked the car before jumping out and running over to hug you. You gladly accepted the hug. 

“Hey there, baby sister,” he greeted. 

You replied by saying, “Hi Cooper , long time no see.”

“You are certainly right about that,” Cooper replied before pulling away and asking, “You ready to go?”

“I certainly am,” you said. 

Cooper helped you gather your bags and place them in the car. Soon after, your brother was driving you down the highway to the beach where his surf shoppe was. Your brother had made a career out of making custom surfboards, and he was pretty darn good at it. 

At one point he asked you, “You excited about living here, y/n?”

“I’m super excited,” you told him, “I’ve always wanted to live at the beach.”

Your brother chuckled a little bit, “That’s great. I’m excited for you to come live with me.”

It was a short drive to Cooper ’s shoppe, where his home was placed on the second floor. You noticed that your brother’s store was at the very end of a long boardwalk; you felt excitement boiled up inside of you at the idea of exploring it. Your brother showed you where your room was, and you placed your bags in there. 

You then asked, “Hey Cooper , do you think we could maybe go check out the boardwalk?”

Cooper thought about it for a moment before saying, “I need to run the shoppe right now, but we can definitely check it out later.”

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket before continuing, “In the meantime, there’s a pizza shoppe called Mankos about two blocks down the boardwalk. You think you could go get a pizza for us for lunch?”

You perked up a little bit at that, “I can totally do that.”

“Awesome,” he said as he handed you twenty bucks, “That should be plenty. Tell them your Cooper ’s kid sister. They’ll give you a discount.”

You giggled a little before joking, “Look at you having connections.”

“What can I say? When you’re as likeable as me people are willing to do you favors,” You brother joked with a shrug. 

You laughed at his dumb joke before heading towards the door. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit!” You called. 

You made your way down the boardwalk, looking out for a sign that said Mankos. You couldn’t help but notice how the people seemed to live a very different lifestyle than you. Everyone wore eccentric clothes and crazy haircuts, and seemed to have larger than life personalities. It was definitely a bit of a culture shock for you. Along your way down the boardwalk, you noticed a small comic book store with a sign that read Frog Comics. This caught your attention as you were a huge comic book nerd. There was a comic store in your old town, and you spent practically every weekend there. This small store brought you a small sense of home. You couldn’t help but go into the store. 

You browsed around for a little bit, looking for the comics you wanted when you felt a pair of eyes on you. You looked around to see a boy with long, light brown hair staring at you with a concentrated look. He was wearing a bandana and army print shirt. You couldn’t help, but blush a little; he was very cute. You smiled at him and gave him a little wave. He smiled back at you. It was a small smile, one that barely showed; but a smile nonetheless. He then made his way over to you. 

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked you. 

You smiled at him again, now knowing that he worked here, and told him, “Yeah, actually. By any chance do you guys have a Flash #334 and a Wonder Woman #450.”

The boy nodded, looking rather impressed, before saying, “As a matter a fact, we do. They should be right over here.”

He led you to a part of the store that was in the corner. He handed you both comics with a stoic look still on his face. The expression wasn’t unkind, just serious. 

“Here you go,” he said handing you the comics. He tapped his finger on The Flash comic and said, “This is a good one. It’s the return of the Reverse Flash.”

“Oh my gosh, are you serious? Wait, that actually makes so much sense because why else would Barry be struggling to activate the speed force in the last issue?” You asked him. 

The boy cracked another small smile and spoke with enthusiasm in his voice, “Exactly, the only explanation for him not being able to activate the speed force would be if the Reverse Flash was using the negative speed force.”

“I can’t wait to read it,” you said to him. 

One of the framed comics on the wall caught your eye. As soon as you recognized the comic, you ran over to get a closer look at it. 

“Is this an original Amazing Fantasy #15?” You asked the boy excitedly. 

“It certainly is,” he replied, “One of the only 8 in existence.”

“That’s incredible. I can’t believe you actually have the comic that introduced Spider-Man,” you said in amazement. 

The boy then stood next to you and said, “You really know your stuff.”

“Yes, I do,” you responded, “Considering my dad is a giant comic book nerd, I was pretty much destined to follow in his footsteps.”

For the first time during your conversation, the boy let out a small laugh. He then asked, “What’s your name?”

“I’m y/n,” you told him. 

The boy responded by saying, “I’m Edgar.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Edgar,” you said. 

Edgar responded by saying, “It’s nice to meet you too, y/n.”

You heard some shuffling behind you, and turned around to see another boy staring intently at you. His hair was shorter and darker than Edgar, and had more of a tan than him. You couldn’t help but notice that this boy was also very cute. Edgar nodded at the other boy, and he made his way over to you and Edgar. 

Edgar said to you, “Y/n, this is my brother”. 

“Alan Frog,” Edgar’s brother told you while holding his hand out to you. 

You shook his hand, “I’m y/n, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Alan said before asking, “You new around here?”

You nodded, “I am. I just moved from Pennsylvania.”

The brothers exchanged looks. Edgar then asked you, “Why would you move here from Pennsylvania?”

“I got accepted into a performing arts school in town,” you explained, “My brother lives out here, so I moved in with him.”

“You’re a performer?” Alan asked you. 

You responded, “Yeah, I’m a singer and a dancer.”

He nodded before asking you, “How long have you been in Santa Carla.”

“As of right now, about four hours,” you said with a little bit of a giggle.

Edgar nodded at Alan, who walked over to the front desk. He shortly returned back to you and Edgar and handed you a comic book Vampires Everywhere. You were more than a little confused as to why he was giving it to you. 

“What’s this for?” You asked him kindly, holding the vampire comic up. 

“Trust me, you’re going to need it if you’re new in town,” Alan said. 

You were now extremely confused. You had no idea what on earth this guy was talking about. You raised an eyebrow at both of them. 

Edgar then asked you, “What exactly has your brother told you about Santa Carla?”

You shrugged, “Not much, honestly. Just that it’s a big beach town, and that the boardwalk here is awesome.”

“So I guess he forgot to mention that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world,” Edgar told you. 

That took you back a little bit. You had to do a double take before saying, “Wait what?”

“More people have been killed in Santa Carla than Detroit,” Alan told you. 

You were more than shocked to hear that. Cooper had never told you any of this. Granted, you weren’t a hundred percent sure that these boys were telling the truth, but they really had no reason to lie about it. 

Edgar then tapped the cover of the vampire comic and said to you, “This is basically a survival manual for newcomers.”

Alan then flipped the comic around in your hand and told you, “Our number’s on the back. Pray you never need to call us.”

You nodded hesitantly before saying, “Will do.”

It then clicked in your head that you had to go get lunch for you and Cooper. You had been so caught up in your conversations with the two boys, that you had completely forgotten about it. 

“I’m sorry, I really need to go,” you told the two boys before asking them, “How much do I owe you for the books?”

“No charge,” Edgar told you. 

You shook your head, “That’s not necessary. I can pay-“

“Trust me, it’s on the house,” Edgar responded. 

“Are you sure?” You asked. 

Both of the brothers nodded. Alan then said, “Think of it as a welcome to town gift.”

“Well, thank you,” You said to both of them, “That’s very kind of both of you.”

You started to walk towards the door. You were about to exit the store before you turned around and said to them, “I’ll call you guys if I see anything weird.”

You were being sincere when you said that. You weren’t exactly sure why, but you trusted what these boys were saying about Santa Carla. Both of the brothers nodded at you. You gave them one last smile before walking out of the store. You felt yourself still smiling as you walked to Mankos. There was something endearing about the two Frog Brothers. 

You returned to Cooper’s shoppe about half an hour later with a pepperoni pizza and a liter or Pepsi. Your new comics were tucked underneath your arm. 

“Coop, I’m home!” You called as you walked through the door of the surf shoppe. 

Cooper made his way over to you from the counter in the back of the store. He grabbed the pizza box from you and said, “Hey, thanks so much for going out and grabbing this.”

“No problem,” you said as you followed him to the back counter to sit down. 

There were no customers in the shoppe right now, so you both sat down at the counter to eat. You placed the liter of Pepsi down, and your comics along with them. 

“Where’d you get the comics?” Cooper asked. 

“Oh, I found a comic store on the boardwalk while I was on the way to Mankos,” you told him, “It was run by these two brothers, it’s called Frog Comics.”

As soon as you said that, your brother started choking a little bit on the slice of pizza he was eating. He stopped coughing shortly afterwards, and practically yelled, “You went to the Frog Brother’s comic book store?!?”

“Yeah, I did. They were pretty friendly. What’s the big deal?” You asked him. 

“The big deal is that the Frog Brother’s are absolutely insane,” your brother told you. 

You raised an eyebrow, “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

Cooper shook his head, “You don’t understand. The two of them are so detached from reality it’s not even funny. They have all these crazy conspiracies theories about all this weird stuff that’s going on in Santa Carla. They’re just not right in the head.”

That made you think about the Vampires Everywhere the two boys gave you. You thought about what they said: This is basically a survival manual for newcomers. Our number’s on the back. Pray you never need to call us. 

There was one more thing Edgar and Alan had told you that you couldn’t shake. 

“Is it true that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world?” You asked your brother. 

Cooper was silent for a moment. That silence pretty much gave you your answer. 

Finally, Cooper spoke and asked you, “Did The Frog Brothers tell you that?”

“They might have let it slip,” you responded, “So is it true?”

Cooper then went silent for a little bit longer before answering, “Okay, so honestly there have been a lot of unexplained deaths here, but I don’t want you to worry about it.”

“Not worry about it? How am I supposed to not worry about it? I just moved to the murder capital of the world!” You exclaimed. 

“I don’t want you to worry about it because I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” Cooper said, “I’m gonna keep you safe, y/n. Okay?”

You nodded, not wanting to get into an argument with your brother so early into your time living here, “Okay.”

You guys at the rest of your lunch in peace discussing how your parents were doing; some of Cooper’s regular customers at the shoppe; how you could help around the store; anything that came to mind. Nonetheless, you were still thinking about the Frog Brothers. After all, they were right about Santa Carla being the murder capital of the world. It made you wonder what else they knew about the town. Even though you’re brother wasn’t going to be happy with it, you had already made the decision to go visit their store again.


	2. Fighters for Truth, Justice, and the American Way

A few days later, Cooper took you out to explore the boardwalk one night. You were very excited, and made sure to put a cute outfit on. The first thing you guys did was go to the pier with the rides. Once you got there, Cooper pulled you into the line for the biggest roller coaster on the boardwalk. This was when you started to panic. 

"Are you still afraid of roller coasters?" Cooper asked you with a mischievous look on his face. 

You immediately told him, "Yes, I am! And I'd really rather not do this!"

"Ah, you'll be fine," Cooper said as he continued to pull you into the line. 

Eventually, it was your turn to get on the ride and Cooper insisted on sitting in the front. You screamed your lungs out the entire ride. Afterwards, Cooper let you pick out the rides. You guys went on practically every ride on the pier before you both decided to check out what else the pier had to offer. You guys started to walk around and check out the different stores. 

You were enjoying your time on the boardwalk as all the bright lights and festivities brought it to life. There was an electric feeling coursing through you as you walked down the pier, filling you with a desire to explore every part of it. There was one thing that was slightly off putting however, and that was that there were plenty of missing person flyers up for several different people. You felt a little uneasy seeing those plastered all over the place. 

At one point, you guys stopped inside a candy store where you brought a box of salt water taffy. After that, you guys popped into Mankos to talk to the owner since Cooper was friends with him. The two of them were talking for a while, so you started looking out the window of the restaurant when you spotted Frog Comics just a few stores down. Cooper was pretty distracted by his conversation with Eric, the owner of Mankos, so you took this as the opportunity to visit the Frog Brothers once again. 

You tapped your brother on the shoulder and told him, "Hey Coop, I'm gonna go check out that jewelry store next door. I'll be right back, okay?"

Cooper nodded at you before you exited the restaurant. You made sure that he had returned to his conversation with Eric before heading inside Frog Comics. Alan and Edgar were both at the desk, and turned around when they heard you enter. You smiled and waved at them. They nodded back at you before walking over to you. 

"Back so soon?" Edgar asked. 

You smiled at them both as you held up the box of salt water taffy to them both, "I wanted to give this to you guys. To say thank you for the comics earlier."

The two boys looked at each other, clearly surprised that you had done this for them. Alan was the one who took the box and said, "Thank you. That's awfully kind of you."

"No problem," you said, "I actually kind of wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Edgar asked you, "What exactly would you like to talk about?"

You hesitated for a second, trying to figure out exactly how you wanted to phrase this. Finally, you said, "Well, I talked to my brother about this place being, you know, the murder capital of the world. He basically told me that there have been a lot of unsolved deaths here, but he wouldn't elaborate any further. Him and I have been walking around the boardwalk, and I couldn't help but notice there are a lot of missing person flyers all over the place. I thought about what you guys had told me earlier, and I was just wondering if you knew anything about any of that."

The brothers exchanged looks once more before Edgar gently put a hand on your shoulder and started leading you to the back of the store. You felt your heart start to beat a little bit faster when Edgar placed his hand on your shoulder. You couldn't help but feel a little bit stupid because of it. After all, that's something that 1st graders do when they hold hands with a boy for the first time. 

"Did you read any of Vampires Everywhere yet?" Edgar asked you. 

"I read some of it," you told him honestly, "I'm a little confused as to why exactly you consider it a survival manual."

You then looked over to see an older couple sitting in the corner, fast asleep. The man had long shabby hair and a bushy bear, and the woman's hair reached down to her ankles. Both of them were dressed like hippies and had the smell of weed waving off of them. You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the strange sight. 

"Umm, who are those two?" You asked while pointing at the couple. 

Alan looked over to where you were pointing. He then shrugged and nonchalantly said, "Those are our parents."

You didn't know how to respond other than to nod. You thought about what your brother had said, about how the Frog Brothers were crazy. Maybe he confused the Frog brothers with their parents. 

Once the three of you were in the back of the store, Edgar asked you, "I know you've only been here for less than a day, but have you noticed anything weird about Santa Carla?"

You shrugged, "I mean, moving here has been a pretty big culture shock for me. My town in Pennsylvania was pretty small, and it was in the middle of farm country, so I'm not really use to living in a city like this. The people here seem to be a lot more extroverted than in Pennsylvania."

Edgar nodded at that response. You looked at both of the brothers before asking, "Is there something I should notice about Santa Carla?"

The brothers looked at each other once more. It was almost like they had their own secret language where they could communicate through looks. 

Finally, Alan said "Santa Carla has a problem with the supernatural, if you get what I'm saying."

It didn't take long for what Alan was saying to click in your brain. Suddenly, the Vampires Everywhere made a lot more sense.

"Are you saying that there are vampires living in Santa Carla?" You asked them. 

Edgar and Alan both nodded at you and grunted, "mmm". 

This took you back a little bit. You were never really one to believe in the supernatural. Of course, you had believed in unicorns and fairies when you were younger, but all that had faded away as you had grown up. Your first instinct was to call the boys crazy for suggesting that vampires are real, but something stopped you. You began to go through things in your head: the murder capital of the world; unexplained deaths; all those missing people. 

"Do you believe us?" Edgar's voice asked, pulling you out of your thoughts. 

You took a deep breath before telling him honestly, "I don't have any reason not to believe you, but I need proof."

Edgar nodded at that and said, "That's fair enough."

Alan then disappeared behind the desk, and then into the back room. He returned shortly afterwards holding something. As soon as he came around to the front of the desk, you saw that it was a human skull. You almost bolted out the door at the sight of that, but your feet felt glued to the floor. 

Alan carefully held the skull up to you and pointed to the jaw as he said, "Check this out."

You looked at the jaw and noticed that there were two large fangs coming out of the jaw. 

"Holy crap," you whispered as you stared at it. 

"Yeah," Alan said in response to that. 

"Is that enough proof for you?" Edgar asked. 

You examined the skull for a second before holding you hand up to touch it. It was definitely real. You looked back down at the fangs. They blended perfectly with the rest of the bone that was there. It was so real to the point where it was creepy. You nodded, there was no way that the skull didn't belong to a vampire. You couldn't believe that you were actually admitting to this. 

"Where on earth did you guys get this?" You asked them. 

Alan moved to set the skull down on the counter. As he did that, he explained to you, "We don't just run a comic book shoppe, this is more of just a cover."

"We're dedicated to a higher purpose," Edgar continued, "We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way."

You had to keep yourself from laughing at the Superman reference. Instead you hesitantly said to him, "So, you guys are from krypton?"

You were hoping that this joke would break the obvious tension that was in the room. It didn't work, though as both of the brothers glared at you. 

"We're vampire hunters," Alan finally said to you. 

Your head was spinning at this point. This was all too much for you to handle. Your mind was spinning with confusion, disbelief, and trust that were all fighting for dominance in your head. Here were two boys, telling you that your new home was filled with vampires and that they were vampire hunters. It sounded absolutely insane. On any other occasion you would have run out of the store and not believed anything that they had told you. But these guys seemed to have evidence to back up their story, and it did make sense with what you had observed about your new town. Plus, there was something about the Frog Brothers, you weren't sure what it was, but for some reason you trusted them. 

At that moment, you saw Cooper walk through the entrance of the store. You could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed. 

"Y/n, what are you doing in here?" You asked you. 

Edgar and Alan both turned white when they saw your brother. 

"That's your brother?" Alan asked, sounding frantic. 

Edgar then asked in the same panicked tone, "You're Cooper y/l/n's little sister?" 

Cooper shot both of them death glances. You felt your cheeks start to turn red out of a mix of embarrassment, guilt, and shame all culminating together. You knew you;re brother wasn't a fan of the Frog Brothers, but you didn't realize that if was this bad. 

"Y/n, we're going home, now," Cooper said sternly. 

You started to follow him out of the store. Before you left however, you turned around to the two brothers and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

You followed Cooper out of the store and down the boardwalk. Neither of you dared to speak and just walked home in uncomfortable silence. You had made it about a block when you heard someone running after you and calling your name. Cooper kept walking, but you stopped to turn around and see that Alan was the one chasing you down. 

"Y/n, wait!" He yelled when he was still a few years away from you. 

Once he finally caught up with you, he said, "Y/n, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if Edgar and I freaked you out, or if we made your brother mad."

You shook your head, "Don't worry about it, Alan. You didn't freak me out. I just need some time to process everything."

You looked over your shoulder to see that Cooper was almost back to the surf shoppe. You then turned back to Alan. 

You picked up his hand and held it in yours as you said, "I'll give you guys a call once I figure everything out. Okay?"

Alan nodded and gently squeezed your hand, "Okay."

As soon as you let go of Alan's hand, you took off running in order to catch up with Cooper. Once you did, you were both in front of the surf shoppe. You guys walked to the second floor where Cooper's apartment was before he finally broke the silence. 

"I thought I warned you about the Frog Brothers," Cooper said. 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes as you said, "I don't get why you hate them so much."

"I told you, they're insane!" Cooper yelled. 

You shook your head as you argued, "I know there's more to it than that. There has to be, so can't you just tell me?"

Cooper sighed for a second before telling you, "They tried to stab me with a wooden stake once."

Cooper's statement pretty much slapped you in the face with how blunt it was. Once it registered in your head exactly what he said, you bit your lip to keep from laughing. 

"They did what?" You asked as you struggled to fight back a fit of giggles. 

"They tried to stab me with a wooden stake," Cooper repeated, "They thought I was a goddamn vampire, so one night while I was one the boardwalk the snuck up behind me and tried to freaking steak me."

A laugh escaped your lips as Cooper explained this to you. You knew that you really shouldn't be laughing, but you couldn't help it. It was honestly pretty funny simply because of how bizarre it was.

"Okay, I'll admit, that is pretty bad," you said. 

"Yeah, it is," Cooper said, "So now do you understand why I don't like them?"

You nodded, "Trust me, I understand. But you never know, maybe they've calmed down since then."

Cooper's eyes almost popped out of his head at that suggestion, "I highly doubt they have. I don't want you going to their store anymore. Got it?"

"But Cooper...," you started. 

Cooper cut you off again by asking, "Got it?"

You sighed in defeat before nodding, "I got it, Coop."

Copper saw the disappointment in your face and pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry, y/n. I really am. It's just that you're my little sister and I'm suppose to keep you safe."

"I get it," you told him. 

That night, you stayed up planning how you were going to see the Frog Brother again. You weren't sure what it was about those two boys that drew you to them, but you just had a gut feeling that told you that you needed to go see both of them. Even if that included sneaking behind your brother's back. 

You slowly started to fall asleep, thinking about the feeling of Alan's hand in yours.


	3. The Tiny Dancer and The Fashion Victim

It had been about a week since that incident at the comic store. In that time, Cooper had barely let you out of his sight. He didn’t want you sneaking off to see the Frog Brothers. You had a plan to go to the boardwalk, though. Earlier in the week, you told him that your new school, The Santa Carla School of Performing Arts, was having a New Student Welcome Day, and that you wanted to go. Cooper said that it was fine, and even allowed you to walk since the school was so close to the house. This gave you the perfect opportunity to get to the comic store. 

That day, it was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, and Cooper was setting up some surfboards outside the shoppe. 

You exited the shoppe and said, “Hey Cooper, I’m going to head over to the school now. I’ll be home around 5:00.”

“Sounds good,” Cooper said, “Just be careful, okay?” 

“I will, see you later, Coop,” you said. 

Cooper responded, “See you later, kiddo.”

As soon as you were sure Cooper wasn’t looking, you ran down the boardwalk to where Frog Comics was. You moved quickly in order to make sure that Cooper wouldn’t catch you. Soon enough, you were standing in front of the comic store. You took a deep breath before walking in. 

You saw Alan restocking the shelves, his back turned to you. You walked over to where he was standing and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave you a smile when he saw you. 

“You’re back,” he said, sounding a little surprised. 

“I am,” you said, “I wanted to pick up the newest Batman and Spider-Man.”

Alan smiled once more before leading you to the corner of the store, “Right this way.”

“You seem a little surprised to see me,” you said as you followed him. 

Alan shrugged as he turned around to you, “I’m surprised your brother let you come here.”

“My brother doesn’t control my life,” you said, “Plus, he doesn’t exactly know that I’m here right now.”

Alan chuckled a little bit at this before hesitantly saying, “My guess is he told you what happened between us and him?” 

“He might have mentioned that you tried to drive a wooden stake through his chest,” you told him. 

Alan looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck before saying, “Listen, I’m really sorry about that.”

“No hard feelings here. I’m not the one you tried to stake. Cooper might have a bit of a different story though,” you said with laughter in your voice. 

Alan laughed a little bit at that too, “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to apologize to him. I’ve just haven’t had the opportunity. He’s, understandably, not too keen on speaking to me.”

You laughed again before asking him, “I have to ask: what exactly made you and Edgar think Cooper’s a vampire?”

Alan hesitated before answering, “We only ever saw him walking the boardwalk at night. He was never out during the day. That’s classic vampire behavior. Edgar and I got a little ahead of ourselves and assumed the worst.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, “You do realize Cooper is addicted to surfing, right? He pretty much spends all day in the water or running the surf shoppe. The only time he has to visit the boardwalk is after dark.”

Alan nodded at that, “Yeah, I know that now. That would’ve been good information to have at the time.”

You giggled at that, “I wouldn’t blame you for thinking that Cooper’s a vampire, though. He’s pretty moody a lot of the time. That’s typical vampire behavior, right?” 

“That is correct,” Alan told you. 

He then paused for a little bit before asking you, “Have you seen anything weird yet?” 

You shook your head, “Not yet, no.”

Whenever you went out anywhere this past week, you kept your eye out for anything unusual. You were secretly hoping for any more evidence that the Frog Brothers were right. Of course, the skull the two boys had showed you was pretty solid evidence, but you needed more. Unfortunately, besides the missing person posters that were scattered all over town, you hadn’t found anything else unusual. 

“I am keeping a lookout, though,” you quickly added on. 

Alan nodded, “That’s good. You keep doing that.”

“Trust me, I will,” you told him. 

Alan then turned around and grabbed your comics off of the shelf. He handed them to you with a smile, “These are for you, young lady.”

“Thank you very much sir,” You said, “I’m guessing I can go to the counter to pay?”

Alan shook his head no, and started to say, “You don’t need to worry-“

You quickly cut him off by saying, “Nope. I’m paying for these. I’m not trying to make your business go broke my first week in town.”

“Fair enough,” Alan responded, “Edgar should be able to help you out then.”

“Thanks so much,” you said with a smile. 

Alan smiled back at you, “You’re welcome.”

You turned away from him to head over to the counter. You had noticed that Alan was smiling a lot at you today. The first two times you had visited the store, he had a serious look on his face the whole time. You liked seeing Alan smile; he had a really nice smile. 

You walked over to the counter where Edgar was writing in a binder. You gently placed the comics down next to the binder which caused the other Frog brother to look up at you. When he did, he had the same surprised look his brother did when he first saw you. 

“Hi, Edgar,” you greeted with a smile and a friendly voice. 

“Hey, y/n,” he responded, “You’re back already?”

“Yes, I am” you said, “You surprised?”

Edgar answered, “Honestly, a little bit. I was almost certain that Cooper would ban you from ever coming here again.”

“Oh no, he did,” you told him, “But as far as he knows, I’m currently at a New Student Welcome Day for my new school.”

Edgar laughed at that before saying, “Well, I’m glad you came back.”

“Me too,” you responded. 

Edgar picked up the two comics and asked you, “Just these?”

“Yep,” you said nodding your head. 

Edgar rolled the chair he was sitting over to the cash register. He rang you up and told you, “That’ll be $2.50.”

You pulled your wallet out and grabbed a five dollar bill. As you handed Edgar the money, you said, “Here you go, keep the change.”

Edgar shook his head, “That won’t be necessary.”

Edgar handed you your change, which you promptly dumped into the tip jar next to the cash register. You smirked at Edgar when you did this. He smirked back at you. 

“Sly move,” Edgar said to you. 

You shrugged, “I try.”

Edgar smiled at you before asking, “You heading home now?”

You looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was only 12:00. 

“Well, it’s only noon, and I told my brother that I wouldn’t be home until 5:00,” You said with a smirk. 

Edgar smirked back at you, clearly catching your drift. He looked over his shoulder to look at a stack of boxes behind him. He then turned back to you and said, “Well, there’s about three more boxes of comics that need to be put on the shelves, and I’m sure Alan could use some help. You willing to spend the day stacking shelves?”

“I think I’m up to it,” you told him. 

You walked behind the counter to grab the three boxes. Edgar stood up in order to help you carry them.

“I can help you with those,” Edgar said. 

“I got it,” you said as you lifted the boxes off of the ground, “Thank you, though.”

You walked over to the other side of the counter and began to walk over to the shelves that were empty. Edgar watched as you did this. 

“Dang, you got some muscle on you,” Edgar joked. 

You laughed a little bit at that before saying, “You’d be surprised how much strength it takes to be a dancer.”

You set the boxes down and opened the top one to start re-stocking the shelves. As you did this Edgar said, “I’ll take your word on that.”

Edgar then asked you, “What arts school are you going to?”

“The Santa Carla School of Performing Arts,” you told him. 

Edgar nodded his head, looking impressed, “Dang, that’s a tough school to get into.”

“Yeah, I was pretty surprised that I got in,” you said as you began to stack the comics, “I’m excited though, I worked so hard to get in.” 

“You should be proud, that’s a great accomplishment,” Edgar said. 

You smiled at him and said, “Thanks, Edgar.”

At that point, Alan walked over to the two of you and said, “What the hell, Edgar? The poor girl’s only been in town for a week and you’re already making her do your work for you.”

You and Edgar both laughed at his obvious joke. You said to Alan, “Well, I figured that helping out here was better than going home and trying to explain to Cooper why New Student Welcome Day ended 4 hours earlier than I told him it would.”

Alan chuckled, “That’s probably a smart idea.”

You giggled a little at that. Edgar then told his brother, “Ya know, Alan, y/n over here got accepted into Santa Carla School of Performing Arts.”

“No way! SCPA is your new school?” Alan asked in amazement.

You nodded, “Indeed, it is.”

“Dang, that’s so awesome. Congratulations,” he said in response. 

“Thank you,” you said, blushing a little bit. 

“You’re welcome,” Alan said before asking you, “So how long have you been performing for?”

You answered by telling him, “Well, I’ve been dancing since I was about two, and have been taking voice lessons since I was in third grade. So, I’ve basically been performing my whole life.”

Both of the brothers nodded at that, looking rather impressed. 

“Care to show us some of your dance moves?” Edgar asked. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, slightly confused as to what he meant. You asked him, “I’m sorry, what?”

Edgar shrugged, “I mean, you have to be a pretty amazing dancer to get into SCPA; it’s nearly impossible to get into. I wanna see the skills that got you in.”

You thought about it for a moment, a little bit taken aback. Of course, people often had the same reaction when you told them you were a dancer, but they were usually a little bit more discreet about asking then Edgar. Still, you had a small desire to impress him. 

You let out an over dramatic sigh and said, “If you insist.”

You walked out in front of the Frog Brothers and turned to face them. You told them, “Okay, this is just a simple turn combo.”

You positioned your feet in the correct position before you started to spin. You did eight turns before stopping and striking a landing pose. The Frog Brothers erupted in applause in an over dramatic fashion. 

“Beautiful!” Alan called out. 

“Encore!” Edgar cried. 

You giggled at the two boys' antics and did a small bow. You walked back over to them as their dramatized laughter subsided. 

“That was actually really good,” Alan said. 

“Yeah, it was,” Edgar said, “You’re quite the Tiny Dancer.”

You laughed a little at that. You recognized the phrase Tiny Dancer from the Elton John song. 

“Tiny Dancer? Is that a nickname for me?” You asked him. 

“It could be,” Edgar responded, “What do you think?”

You thought about it for a moment before answering, “I like it.”

You spent the rest of the day at the comic store with the Frog Brothers. It didn’t take you guys long to stack all the shelves, so the three of you spent the rest of the day talking at the counter about anything that came to mind. Edgar sat on the spinny chair behind the counter; Alan leaned against it; and you sat on top of the counter, after getting permission from the boys of course. Occasionally, a few customers would walk in that either Edgar and Alan would have to assist. Besides that, the Frogs spent the rest of their time talking to you. 

You and the two brothers were all laughing at a story Alan had just told you about a time when he and Edgar were four years old. Through your fit of giggles, you said “Edgar, you were an evil child.”

“I wouldn’t say evil. I would say I was just... eccentric with some of my behavior,” Edgar defended. 

“Eccentric? Really?” You asked him, “You tied your own brother’s teddy bear to a rope and dangled it from a window.”

Edgar once again tried to defend himself by saying, “Well, maybe if Alan wasn’t being such a pain in the ass that day, I wouldn’t have dangled the bear.”

“It doesn’t matter how annoying I was being, you still almost murdered Mr. Bear!” Alan argued. 

“Wait a minute, your teddy bear’s name was Mr. Bear?” You asked. 

Alan responded by saying, “I wasn’t creative as a child, okay?”

That comment caused the three of you to break into more laughter. You were definitely enjoying hanging out with Edgar and Alan. They were both good company to be around. The conversation flowed very naturally with the two of them. You felt comfortable with them; like you had known them a lot longer than a week. 

As you finally started to calm down from your laughing fit, another customer walked into the store. He was a boy about your age, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and had a bizarre set of clothes on. He was cute, sure, but nothing compared to either of the Frog Brothers. 

The boy called out when he first entered the store, “Edgar! Alan!”

Based on that, you assumed that he was either a regular or a friend of the two boys. 

“By the counter!” Edgar yelled in response. 

The blonde boy made his way up to the counter. A look of surprise spread across his face when he saw you sitting there. 

“Oh, hi there,” he said to you before asking, “Not to sound rude or anything, but who exactly are you?”

“I’m y/n, I just moved here,” you explained to him kindly before holding your hand out to him, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” the boy responded, “I’m Sam.”

“Although wise known as the fashion victim,” Edgar added. 

You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that, “You have a real talent for giving people nicknames, huh Edgar?”

Edgar shrugged, “What can I say? It’s a gift.” 

Sam rolled his eyes when Edgar said that. Alan then asked him, “What you need, Sam?”

“I came to pick up the newest Batman,” Sam told them. 

Edgar then asked him, “Are you actually going to pay for it this time?”

Sam shrugged, “I was actually kind of hoping for the friends and family discount.”

Alan and Edgar both flipped Sam off at that comment causing both you and him to start laughing. 

“You know something, maybe if you two were a little more hospitable, you would have more customers,” Sam quipped. 

You laughed a little bit at that before looking at the clock. It read 4:45. 

“Crap, it’s almost 5:00, I should really head home right now,” you said as you stood up from the counter. 

Edgar stood up from his chair and walked over to the side of the counter where you were standing. As he did this, he asked you, “You gonna come around again?”

“I’ll be back, don’t worry,” you said. 

Edgar nodded before wrapping his arms around you and giving you a hug. This took you by surprise a little bit. In the time that you had spent with the two Frog Brothers, you didn’t exactly take either of them to be really touchy, feely people. You certainly weren’t complaining, though. You gladly reciprocated the hug. 

After a few seconds Edgar pulled away and said, “See you around, Tiny Dancer.”

“See you around, Edgar,” you responded. 

Once the two of you pulled away, you turned to Alan to say bye to him. Alan glared at his brother for a second before smiling at you and giving you a hug as well. You happily hugged him back. 

“Bye, y/n,” Alan said, still hugging you. 

You responded by saying, “Bye Alan.”

Once you and Alan pulled away from each other, you started to walk towards the exit. Before you did though, you turned to Sam and said, “I’ll see you, Sam. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, y/n,” Sam responded. 

You started your walk down the boardwalk as the sun went down. You felt yourself smiling as you looked back at the day. It had been a good day; you absolutely loved hanging out with the Frog Brothers. They were always making you laugh. 

As you got closer to the surf shoppe, you felt a pair of eyes on you. You looked over your shoulder to see a guy staring at you. He was a few years older than you, had bleached blonde hair, and wore a trench coat. He had his eyes locked on you, with a smirk on his face. You quickly turned back around and picked up your pace. You didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you. 

You walked into the shoppe exactly at 5:00. Cooper looked up from the cash register and smiled at you. 

“Hey kiddo,” Cooper greeted, “How was your day?”

“It was really fun,” you told him honestly, “I had a great time.”


	4. The Man in the Black Trench Coat

That Friday night, there was a concert at the boardwalk. Cooper had decided to take you since it was his favorite band playing and apparently their concert’s were amazing. You were excited to go. 

The boardwalk was beyond crowded that night; people flooded to see the concert. You actually started to feel a little bit claustrophobic as you and Cooper squeezed pass people to try and get a good view of the stage. You two finally settled into a spot just as the concert started. They opened with a song called “People Are Strange”. 

You started dancing along to the catchy music; enjoying the performance that the band was giving. You looked to your side, and saw that Cooper wasn’t. You panicked for a second before seeing him in the corner of your eye talking to some girl. You rolled your eyes at your brother’s behavior. 

You turned your attention back to the stage when you felt a pair of eyes on you. You slowly turned around and felt yourself freeze. It was the man in the trench coat. You started to shake a little bit, remembering how uncomfortable he made you feel last time you were on the boardwalk when he was staring at you, and now he was doing it again. 

You started to walk away, walking instead of running so the man wouldn’t see that you’re scared. You slowly got lost in the crowd, hoping that the man had lost track of you. You walked further and further away from the concert crowd until you bumped into someone. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sor-“ You started to say before you saw who it was and stopped. 

You then smiled and yelled, “Edgar!”

Edgar smiled back at you and gave you a hug while he said, “Tiny Dancer! It’s good to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too,” you responded. 

Edgar lifted you up in the hug which made you squeal a little in delight. When he put you down, he asked you, “What are you doing here?”

“Cooper brought me to see the concert. He quickly got distracted by some girl, though, so I kind of went off on my own,” You explained before asking him, “What about you?” 

Edgar told you, “I thought I’d scope out the crowd, see if there’s any signs of vampire activity.”

“Ah, I see. Anything catch your eye yet?” You asked, generally curious.

“Eh, not really,” he admitted as he scanned the crowd with his eyes. 

His eyes then turned to you and he smirked as he said, “Well, maybe one thing.”

With that, he winked at you. You blushed a little at his comment as it was obvious he was flirting with you. You heard in the background that the band was starting a new song. The lead singer announced it as, “I Still Believe.”

You smiled at Edgar and held a hand out to him before asking, “Dance with me?”

Edgar hesitated for a moment before saying, “I don’t know. I’m not really a dancer. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with you.”

“Aww come on, Edgar. I’ll go easy on you,” you promised. 

Edgar smiled at you before finally grabbing your hand and saying, “In that case, I think I can handle just one dance.”

You pulled him closer to the crowd, and started dancing around with him. You and Edgar swayed your arms together with your hands intertwined. At one point, Edgar spun you around. You giggled as he did this. 

“Looks like you’re getting used to this,” you told him. 

Edgar shrugged, “Thank you, I try my best.”

You guys continued to swing dance for a little bit longer. Edgar got more and more comfortable with the dancing, and let you show him a few more moves. He even dipped you at one point. Dancing with Edgar felt like you were floating on a cloud. You weren’t thinking about anything else; just focusing on Edgar. You were both smiling and laughing the whole time you were dancing with each other. Near the end of the song, Edgar picked you up in another hug and spun you around. You smiled when he did this. That is until; you looked over his shoulder and saw him again. 

It was the man in the black trench coat. He was staring at you again, only this time he wasn’t smiling. He was staring at you with a focused look; it was menacing looking. The look sent chills down your spine, and made your body tense up. 

Edgar must have sensed this, because he gently set you down and looked you in the eyes as he kept his arms around you. 

“You okay?” He asked you, sounding concerned. 

You shook your head yes before answering in a shaky voice, “I’m fine.”

Edgar gently squeezed your shoulder and asked you, “You wanna get out of here?”

You shook your head yes again. 

A little bit later, you and Edgar were sitting in a small restaurant, sharing a basket of fries and drinking milkshakes. You guys were currently having a debate about who was faster: Superman or the Flash. 

“It’s definitely Superman,” Edgar argued, “I mean, think about it. They raced in the comics and they tied. My guess is that Superman was holding back because he’s already the strongest man alive, so it would only make sense that he was also the fastest man alive.”

“But think about it: If Superman wants to travel back in time, he was to spin about the world to make the orbit go in reverse. The Flash just has to run and then BOOM he’s in 1879. Also the Flash is literally tagged as the fastest man alive, so if Superman was faster there would literally be no point in having the Flash,” you contradicted. 

Edgar nodded once he processed your argument, “Okay, I’ll give you that one.”

You giggled a little when Edgar said this. You were really enjoying your time with Edgar. It brought back that same comfortable feeling that you got when you were hanging out with both Frog Brothers at the comic shoppe. Also, there was something about Edgar, something in his eyes, that drew you into him. You weren’t sure what exactly it was about his eyes, but there was something in them that captivated you. 

Edgar asked you, “So know that you’ve been here for a little bit longer, how’s Santa Carla treating you?”

“Pretty good so far. I’m living right on the beach and the boardwalk’s awesome, so it’s been pretty good so far,” you told him, “Plus, the company here is pretty good.”

Edgar smiled and looked down at his feet when you said that. Despite the fact that he was clearly trying to hide his face, you could see that he was blushing a little bit. 

You then asked him, “How long have you and your brother lived in Santa Carla?”

Edgar looked back up at you and answered, “Our whole lives, pretty much. I’m pretty sure that my parents moved out here when Alan and I were newborns.” 

“Wow, have you ever left?” You asked him. 

Edgar shook his head, “Nope.”

You paused for a moment before asking, “Do you ever want to leave?”

Edgar also hesitated for a moment before saying, “I don’t know. My entire life is in Santa Carla. I mean, I know I don’t have a lot, but what I do have is important to me. I guess I don’t really feel a need to leave Santa Carla. You know?”

“I get that. Although, I guess I’m kind of the opposite of you,” you commented. 

“What do you mean?” Edgar asked you, curiously. 

You shrugged, “I was dying to get out of Pennsylvania.”

“How come?” He asked you. 

You told him, “I guess I was just bored of Pennsylvania. My town was a small farming town, so there wasn’t really much to do. I guess I just needed some adventure in my life.”

Edgar nodded before saying, “Trust me, there’s no shortage of adventure in Santa Carla.” 

“Hmm, I guess I’ve got a lot to look forward too,” you commented. 

Edgar smirked at you again, “Trust me, you certainly do.”

You smiled at him. You then looked out the window of the restaurant to see Cooper standing outside, looking around for you. 

You quickly turned to Edgar and said, “I’m so sorry, Edgar. Cooper’s right outside. I’ve gotta go.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to get in anymore trouble with him,” Edgar said. 

You started to pull money out of your wallet to pay for the food, but Edgar placed his hand on top of yours to stop you. You felt your heart start to speed up when he did this. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle the check,” he said. 

You were in too much of a hurry to argue with him, so you simply said, “Thanks so much.”

“Of course,” he responded. 

You both stood up from the table, and Edgar gave you a quick but comforting hug. 

“Bye, y/n,” Edgar said.

You responded by saying, “See you around, Edgar.”

You walked out of the restaurant and over to your brother, whose back was turned to you. 

“Cooper!” You called. 

Cooper turned around and ran over to you. He immediately asked you, “Y/n, where on earth were you? I was worried sick about you!”

“I’m so sorry, Coop. I got lost in the crowd, and I couldn’t find you so I just sat in that restaurant,” you said as you pointed toward the restaurant you were just eating at with Edgar, “I didn’t want to run around trying to find you. I figured I would get lost if I tried to do that, so I thought I’d just stay put until you could find me. 

Cooper started to calm down a little bit once you said that. He nodded his head and said, “Okay, you handled that really well then. I’m sorry we got separated.”

“It’s fine,” you told him. 

“You want to go home?” Cooper asked you. 

You nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

You guys started to walk back to the surf shoppe, and made small talk along the way. You had just walked past a video store when you once again saw the man in the black trench coat inside, once again staring at you with the same menacing look. You put your head down as your body once again went tense. 

“You good, baby sis?” Cooper asked you, worry evident in his voice.

You nodded your head yes, “I’m fine.”

You couldn’t fall asleep that night when you got home. You were too busy thinking about the man in the black trench coat. Your body felt cold and you started to shake the entire time you thought about him. You laid in bed with your light still on, your mind focused on the menacing look the man gave you. 

You didn’t want to think about the man in the black trench coat anymore; you weren’t going to be able to sleep you kept thinking about him. Instead, you started thinking about Edgar. You started thinking about the conversation you had with Edgar in the restaurant. You started thinking about dancing with Edgar. You thought about holding Edgar’s hand; the way you two laughed together; the way he hugged you; the way he smiled at you. You felt yourself slowly falling asleep with a smile on your face.


	5. How About a Dance?

It was a bright Sunday morning, and you were setting up the surfboard display outside the shoppe. The shoppe was closed on Sundays, but Cooper let you rearrange the surfboards while he went from the grocery store. 

You spotted someone walking towards the shoppe out of the corner of your eye. As they got closer, you saw that it was Alan. You panicked for a split second before remembering that Cooper was at the grocery store. 

As Alan got closer to you, you smiled at him and said, “Well look who it is, Alan Frog himself.”

“The one and only,” he responded, smiling back at you. 

You told him, “You’re lucky Cooper isn’t here right now. If he saw you he might actually try to stake you through the heart.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Alan responded.

You smiled at him again before asking, “Well in that case, what can I help you with?”

Alan pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up to you. It was a Flash comic, “The newest Flash came in today. I figured that I’d deliver it to you so you don’t have to try to sneak over to the boardwalk.”

Alan carefully handed the comic to you. You were at a loss for what to say. You couldn’t believe that Alan had walked all the way over here just to give you a comic that you liked. 

Finally, you said, “Thank you so much, Alan. That’s very sweet.”

Alan shrugged, “It’s no problem.”

“No really, this is so nice of you,” You said before asking, “How much do I owe you?”

Alan shook his head, “You really don’t have to worry about that.”

“Is Edgar okay with you giving away products?” You asked. 

“Trust me, Edgar’s perfectly fine with you getting free comics,” he reassured you, “Consider it a thank you from him for teaching him to dance.”

You giggled a little before asking, “He told you about that, huh?”

“He did,” Alan responded, “You should be pretty proud of that. I haven’t seen Edgar dance once in his entire life.”

“I guess I’m some kind of miracle worker then,” you joked. 

“You really are,” Alan said, “You know, I actually wouldn’t mind learning a few moves myself.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, a little surprised, and asked, “You want me to teach you how to dance?”

Alan shrugged and smirked at you, “I mean, if you’re up for the challenge.”

You smirked back at him before saying, “I think I can handle it.”

You walked over to the radio Cooper kept outside the shoppe and placed the comic down next to it before turning it on. A song started playing in Spanish and you turned back to Alan and asked him, “You willing to learn how to Salsa dance?”

“Sounds good to me,” Alan said. 

You walked back over to Alan and grabbed his hands. You moved Alan’s left arm and moved it so his hand was behind your shoulder blade. As you did this, you explained to him, “Okay so your arm is going to go here, and my arm is going to go on top of yours.”

You rested your hand on the top of his shoulder as Alan nodded. You then raised up you and Alan’s conjoined right hands and held them up as you said, “And then our hands are just going to stay here.”

“Got it,” Alan said. 

You then continued with your instructions by explaining, “So for the footwork, it’s actually pretty simple. When my foot goes forward, your foot goes backwards, and you have to sway your hips a little bit when you move your feet. Got it?”

Alan hesitated for a little bit before answering, “I think I do.”

You both started moving your feet. Alan was pretty clumsy at first, and kept stepping on your feet. Everytime he stepped on your feet, he would apologize frantically. 

It got so bad that you had to tell him, “Alan, it’s fine. You don’t need to keep apologizing. Just follow my lead.”

You slowed down your feet a little bit which allowed Alan to follow you. As the song went on, Alan started to fall into the flow of the dance. 

You smiled at him and said, “There you go! You’re getting the hang of it!”

“I guess I don’t have two left feet after all,” Alan joked. 

You giggled at that when you realized something: Alan wasn’t moving his hips. 

“Alan, you have to move your hips for this dance,” You told him. 

Alan hesitated before saying, “I don’t think that’s gonna happen. My body doesn’t move like that.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that hard. Watch,” you said. 

You swayed your hips around a little bit, so Alan could get the jist of it. After a few moments of watching you, he began to mimic what you were doing. 

“Check you out,” you joked. 

Alan then said, “I don’t have anything on you, though.”

You guys continued to dance until the song ended. You noticed how Alan seemed to relax a little bit when he was dancing at you. You saw that he had a smile on his face. He had a very nice smile. Near the end of the song, Alan scooped you up into his arms bridal style and spun you around a few times. This action caught you off guard, but it made you happy nonetheless. You smiled and giggled when he did this. Once he put you down, you wrapped your arms around Alan and hugged him. 

“That was so good,” You said. 

Alan laughed a little before asking, “Really?”

You nodded as you pulled away, “You did really well. Especially considering it was your first time.”

“Thanks,” Alan responded, blushing a little. 

You were about to say something else, but stopped when you heard a car. You turned around to see Cooper’s Jeep driving towards the shoppe. You turned back around to Alan who saw the Jeep as well. 

“I guess I should probably go,” Alan said. 

You nodded before telling him, “I’ll stop by the comic store soon.”

Alan nodded before giving you another hug. You glady hugged him back. 

“I’ll see you soon, Tiny Dancer,” he said. 

You smiled at the nickname before saying, “See you soon, Alan.”

Alan then pulled away from the hug. He gave you one last smile before turning around and walking back towards the boardwalk when you heard Cooper park the car. You quickly picked the comic pack up and shoved it into your back pocket. You then ran over to the Jeep to help Cooper bring the groceries inside. 

“Hey Coop,” you greeted as you walked towards him. 

Cooper responded, “Hey kiddo, thanks for the help.”

“Of course,” you said as you grabbed the remaining bags Cooper couldn’t carry. 

As the two of you carried the groceries inside Cooper saw you, “Hey so I saw my buddy Michael at the store today. He and his brother and girlfriend are going to come over for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s totally fine. It should be fun,” you responded. 

“Awesome,” cooper said before asking, “I’m planning on grilling some burgers. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds delicious,” you said. 

That afternoon, you sat down on your bed getting ready to read the new Flash comic that Alan had brought you. You opened the book to the first page, you saw a index card folded up. You opened the index card to see that it was a note from Alan:

Y/n,  
This is kind of stupid, but I just wanted you to know how pretty you are.   
-Alan

The note put a giant smile on your face. You felt yourself blushing as well. The note was short, but incredibly sweet and thoughtful. Plus, the fact that Alan thought you were pretty made your heart start to beat faster. 

You laid down on your bed and started to read the comic. When you got to the end, you found another index called folded up. You knew that it was another note, but were surprised when you opened it. It wasn’t from Alan; it was from Edgar. 

Thanks for the dance lesson, y/n. Believe it or not, I’m actually looking forward to another dance with you.  
-Edgar

This note also put a smile on your face. You were happy that Edgar had enjoyed the dance you two shared. You started to think about Edgar’s face when you two were dancing together. He had the cutest smile on his face when you guys were dancing. 

You quickly snap out of your thoughts when you realized something: both of the Frog Brothers had written you notes. One of them was talking about how they wanted to dance with you again and other told you how pretty you were. You started to panic slightly, worried about what exactly that meant. 

You ultimately decided not to worry about it. You figured that they were just being nice, and that you were just reading too much into it. You put one of your dance CDs into your radio, and started to practice some of your old solos. While you were trying to focus on your routines, you couldn’t help but think about the dances that you had shared with both of the Frog Brothers. 

That’s when you knew that you were in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but I think it’s pretty cute. I hope that you all enjoy! Be sure to comment and let me know what you thought. I’m really excited to the next chapter, and am going to start working on it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Dinner With the Emersons

You were helping Cooper get ready for dinner that evening. His friend Michael, along with his girlfriend and his little brother, were coming over for dinner. Cooper and you and decided to have dinner outside on the back porch. You had just finished setting the table, and starting making a pitcher of strawberry lemonade while Cooper was getting the grill ready. You had just placed the pitcher of the homemade strawberry lemonade on the table when there was a knock on the front door, right as the sun was beginning to set. 

You and Cooper both went to the front door to answer it. When Cooper opened the door, you saw three people standing there. One was a tall muscular guy, close to Cooper’s age with brown curly hair and green eyes. You assumed that was Michael. There was a beautiful girl standing next to him, who had to be his girlfriend, with long brown hair. You felt a wave of shock go through your body when you saw the other boy, Michael’s little brother. It was Sam, the boy who had met for a brief moment at Frog Comics. He seemed to recognize you as he gave you a wide smile. You smiled back at him. 

“Hey Michael, what’s going on?” Cooper greeted his friend as he pulled him into a bro hug. 

Michael responded, “It’s good to see you, man.”

Cooper moved out of the way to let Michael, Sam, and Michael’s girlfriend inside. Cooper gave Michael’s girlfriend a quick hug and said, “Good to see you, Star.”

“Nice to see you too, Cooper,” she responded. 

Cooper put a hand on Michael’s shoulder and pointed to you while saying, “Mike, this is my baby sister, y/n.”

“Ah, you’re the famous y/n I’m always hearing about,” Michael said with a smile. 

“That would be me,” you responded with a smile as well, “It’s nice to meet you, Michael.”

Michael gave you a hug and said, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

When Michael pulled away his girlfriend came up to you and greeted also you with a hug, “Hi, I’m Star. I’m Michael’s girlfriend.”

“I’m y/n, it’s nice to meet you,” you said, returned the hug. 

Star pulled away and smiled at you saying, “You as well.”

Michael then pointed to Sam and said, “That’s my kid brother, Sam.”

“Nice to see you again, y/n,” Sam said, giving you a quick hug. 

You responded by saying, “It’s nice to see you again, too.”

“You’ve two met before?” Cooper asked. 

You answered, “We’ve met once before, actually.”

Sam started to say, “Yeah, we met at-“

“The boardwalk,” said, cutting Sam off. 

Sam looked at you with a confused look. What you were saying wasn’t a total lie, but it was definitely not the full truth. You gave Sam a look that let him know not to say anything else. It wasn’t a threatening look; more like a desperate look that was pleading for help. 

Sam seemed to get the idea because he nodded and said, “Yeah, we met a few days ago.”

Michael and Cooper smirked a little bit at each other before Michael said, “Isn’t that cute.”

Cooper then clapped his hands together before saying, “Well, The burgers should be ready any minute now, so I suggest we go out to the porch.”

Star and Michale followed your brother out to the porch. Sam was about to follow them, but you gently grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Thanks so much for covering for me, Sam,” you said. 

“No problem,” Sam responded, “But why exactly can’t I mention the fact that we met at Frog Comics?”

You let out a deep breath before saying, “My brother is not a fan of the Frog Brothers.”

“Huh, I mean I can’t blame him. I’m not even a fan of them some days,” Sam joked. 

“No, I don’t understand,” you paused for a moment, trying to figure out the right way to word this, “You how Alan and Edgar kind of have a thing with vampires.”

Sam nodded, trying to figure out where exactly this story was saying. 

“Well...they at one point thought that Cooper was a vampire and they might’ve tried to stake him,” you finally said. 

Sam paused for a moment, looking taken aback, before simply saying, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” you responded. 

Sam let out a sigh before saying, “I wish that I could say I’m surprised, but I’m really not.”

“Really?” You asked. 

Sam nodded, “Since no one else has told you, I might as well: Edgar and Alan collectively share one brain cell.”

You laughed a little at that and said, “Thanks for the info, Sam. So do you think you could maybe not mention Edgar and Alan tonight?”

“My lips are sealed” he responded. 

You and Sam soon joined your siblings on the porch. You two sat down next to each other and started to eat. 

Michael asked you, “So y/n, you’re a singer and dancer right.”

You answered, “Yes, I am. I actually moved out here to go to SCPA.”

Star perked up a little bit when Michael mentioned dancing. She then said, “You know, y/n I’m actually a dancer too.”

“Really?” You asked excitedly, “What’s your favorite style?”

“Well, I’m most experienced in ballet, but I also really like jazz and lyrical,” she answered before asking, “What about you?”

You thought about it for a moment before answering, “Okay, I know their polar opposites, but either hip hop or lyrical.”

“Yes! A lyrical girl is a girl after my own heart,” Star said as she gave you a high five that you glady reciprocated. 

Cooper smiled before saying, “You know, Sam, y/n’s also big into comics. Michael told me you’re a big comic guy.”

“I am,” Sam said, “I probably have well over two hundred comics.”

“Yeah, and they’re scattered all over the house,” Michael commented. 

Sam tried to defend himself by saying, “Come on, Mike. It’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is,” Michael responded, “I can’t take two steps without stepping on a comic book.”

“Huh, sounds like y/n’s bedroom,” Cooper quipped. 

“Shut up,” you and Sam said in unison at your respective sibling. 

You then turned to Sam and asked, “Okay, Sam, here’s the ultimate question: Marvel or DC?”

Sam didn’t hesitate to answer, “DC a hundred percent.”

“Yes, you passed the test,” you said, giving Sam a high five. 

When Sam gave you a high five, he let out a little, “Yeah.”

The diner conversation went on for about another hour, and shifted to a bunch of different topics. However, you completely forgot whatever those topics were when Sam whispered to you, “You know, the Frog Brothers talk about you a lot.”

You almost choked on your lemonade when you heard that. You managed to keep your composer, and held one finger up to Sam to let him know to hold on a second. 

“Hey Cooper, would it be okay if I took Sam to come see my comic book collection?” You asked. 

Cooper smiled at you before saying, “Yeah, that’s perfectly fine.”

You gently grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled him up before saying, “Come on, Sam.”

You quickly led Sam into your room and slammed the door shut. You then flopped down on your bed and asked him, “What do Alan and Edgar say about me?”

Sam laughed a little at that before joking, “I thought we were gonna talk about comics.”

You shook your head before patting the spot next to you for Sam and then saying, “We can talk about those later. Now, what do Edgar and Alan say about me?”

Sam sat down next to you. You turned around and sat with your legs crossed to face him. 

Sam began to tell you, “Well, before I met you the two of them kept going on and on about you and how beautiful you were, and how they almost couldn’t believe that a girl as hot as you would walk into a comic book store. The day I met you, I saw you and immediately thought: That has to be her. So when you left, and asked them: ‘That’s her?’ And the two of them had the dopest smiles on their faces when they said yes. It was kind of funny, actually cause those two never smile. Yet they spent at least an hour afterwards talking gushing about how sweet you were; and how funny you were; and how much you knew about comics. And they were smiling the entire time they said all of this.” 

“Are you serious?” You asked him. 

“Dead serious,” Sam responded, “And also, I saw Edgar the morning after the concert on the boardwalk, and I almost didn’t recognize him. He was just so...giddy. It was honestly kind of insane because I’ve barely seen Edgar crack a smile much less be that giddy about someone. He even tried to show me the dance you guys did, but the whole time he just complained that I wasn’t as good a dancer as you, and how he wanted to be dancing with you again.”

You giggled a little bit at that, and felt yourself blushing, “I can’t believe Edgar said all that stuff about me.”

“Neither can I,” Sam said, “I have to say though, Alan had a lot to say about you too.”

“Like what?” You asked, more curious than ever. 

“Well, for starters he keeps practicing swaying his hips around whenever he stacking the shelves at the store. He told me he wants to try and impress you with his moves,” Sam explained, “He also said something about how you give really good hugs. Well, actually both of them said that, but Alan brought it up more than a few times. So yeah, I think it’s safe to say that they like you quite a bit.”

“Oh my gosh,” you squealed, covering your red cheeks with your hands. 

Sam laughed a little at you, but not in a cruel way, in a friendly way. He said, “Sorry if I kind of hit you with a truck of information.”

You shook your head, “Don’t worry about it, Sam. I asked you about it. Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course,” Sam responded. 

The Emersons and Star left about an hour later. You and Sam had returned to the porch shortly after your conversation in your room. 

When they were getting ready to leave, Star gave you a piece of paper with her phone number on it said, “If you ever want to meet up for whatever reason, just call me and let me know. Us girls gotta stick together.”

“We certainly do,” you responded before giving her a hug that she reciprocated. 

Michael then gave you a hug and said, “It was so great to finally meet you, y/n.”

“You as well,” you said, hugging him back. 

Sam then came over to you and hugged you as he said, “It was nice to see you again, y/n.”

“You too,” you responded. 

As he hugged you, he whispered, “I’ll try to get more info on the Frog Bros for you.”

“Thanks,” you whispered back. 

Cooper said his goodbyes to them before they headed out the door. Once they did, you said to Cooper, “That was really fun.”

“Yeah, it was,” Cooper said before asking, “What did you think of them?”

“I liked them. They were all super friendly,” you told him honestly. 

Cooper’s smile then turned to a smirk as he said, “They are. Especially Sam.”

You raised an eyebrow at Cooper and he saw that as a cue to continue, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but Sam’s a really good kid, and you guys have a lot in common. So maybe just keep that in mind.”

“I hate to break it to you Cooper, but I don’t think anything’s gonna happen between Sam and I,” you said. Slightly annoyed that your brother was trying to set you up with Sam. 

Cooper responded, “I’m not saying that anything needs to happen, I’m just saying keep an open mind.”

“Listen, I like Sam a lot, just not like-“

Your sentence was cut short by the light in the house shutting off. You didn’t think much of it besides a blown fuse, until you saw headlight coming through the windows. You heard the dealing sound of motorcycle engines and saw the blinding headlights flashing at you. Despite all the noise, you heard a strange man’s voice whispering your name. This kept going on and on at a rapid pace to the point where it felt like you were stuck in a tornado of high beams and loud engines. You instinctively clung to Cooper who protectively kept his arm around you. 

A few moments later, it went silent again and the lights flickered back on. 

“What the hell was that?” You asked your brother in a shaker breath. 

Cooper shook his head, “I have no idea.”

Neither of you said anything for a few minutes. Until Cooper broke the silence and said, “Maybe you should go to bed. You could probably use some sleep.”

You simply nodded in response. After getting changed into your pajamas, you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. After returning to your room, you had to cover your mouth to keep from screaming. 

The man in the black trench coat. He was right outside your bedroom window, floating on thin air. He gave you the same evil smirk he usually had on his face. Then with a gust of wind, he was gone. 

You were shaking with fear as you closed your bedroom door and locked it. You then immediately ran over to your nightstand and grabbed your Vampires Everywhere comic and your personal landline phone. You knew you couldn’t talk to Cooper about this, he would think that you were crazy. So, you called the only people that you knew would believe you. 

“Hello?” You heard Edgar’s deep voice say through the phone. 

You shakily responded, “Hi, Edgar…”

“Y/n? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Edgar asked, sounding more worried with each word. 

You answered by saying, “I need your help…”


	7. Visit from The Frog Brothers

You paced back and forth in your bedroom, desperately waiting for the Frog Brothers to arrive. You had called them about half and hour ago, and asked them to come over. You didn’t go into details about what happened, you simply said that you needed their help and that you would explain. Edgar didn’t hesitate to tell you that both of them would be right over. You kept your lights on and your bedroom door locked as you waited for Alan and Edgar. 

After a little over half an hour of waiting, you heard a knock at your bedroom window. You jumped for a second before you turned around and saw that it was Edgar and Alan leaning against your window sill. They were both wearing military style uniforms. When you called, you gave them strict instructions to bring something to climb and come through their bedroom window so Cooper wouldn’t spot them. You took a deep breath before opening your window and letting them in. 

“Thank you so much for coming,” you said to both of them as they step through the window frame and into your bedroom. You saw from outside your window that they had used some grappling hooks to scale your house. 

“Of course,” Edgar said before asking, “Are you okay?”

You shook your head no before wrapping one arm around both brothers, pulling them into an awkward group hug. Both boys wrapped an arm around you.

You whispered to them in a shaky voice, “I’m so scared.”

Alan gently squeezed you shoulder and whispered, “It’s gonna be okay, just sit down and tell us what happened.”

The two brothers led you to your bed and sat on both sides of you. Alan kept his hand on your shoulder while Edgar placed one of his on your knee. 

“Just start from the beginning,” Edgar told you in a soft voice, “Take your time.”

You took another breath before asking them, “Do you remember that day in the comic store where we were talking all day?”

Both of the Frog Brothers nodded when you said this. It might’ve just been your imagination, but you thought you could see the ghost of a smile on both of their faces when you mentioned that day. 

“Well I was walking home that night, and I on the boardwalk, I saw this man staring at me. He was wearing a black trench coat and he was just smirking at me,” you explained in a shaky breath, “I don’t know what it was about him, but he just looked evil. He didn’t follow me home that night or anything, so I kind of forgot about it. But then, the night of the concert, I saw him three different times. The first time was right when the concert started, before the first song was even over. And then, Edgar when we were dancing, I saw him again, only he wasn’t smirking. Only he wasn’t smirking, he was just staring at me stone faced. That was even scarier than when he was smirking at me.”

“I’m guessing that’s what freaked you out when we were dancing?” Edgar said, although it sounded more like a question. 

You nodded before continuing, “When I was walking home that night I saw him staring at me again. I had trouble falling asleep that night. Well tonight, the Emersons came over for dinner…”

“Sam and Michael Emerson?” Alan asked. 

You nodded, “Michael and Cooper are friends. Anyway, Michael and Sam came over, so did Michael’s girlfriend Star. When they left, Cooper and I were in the kitchen when the lights went out, and then I’m even sure what happened after that. It was like there was a motorcycle gang outside or something. All I heard was the sound of engines, and I couldn’t see anything cause there were all these high beams in my face. It was terrifying just cause I had no idea what was happening. It eventually stopped, and I came up here to try and get some sleep. As soon as I came in here though, I saw him again. The man in the black trench coat. He was outside my window; he was floating. He flew away a few seconds later, and I just didn’t know what to do, so I called you guys. I figured that he had to be a vampire, cause I only saw him when the sun was down. I just don’t know what he wants with me.”

“You did the right thing called us,” Edgar told you, “We’re gonna keep you safe.”

You nodded, not trusting your voice. You had managed to keep your composure, but you felt tears start to well in your eyes. You guessed that Alan saw this too because he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest. 

“Shh, don’t cry. Please don’t cry, y/n,” He whispered to you, “We’re gonna protect you, okay? We’re not gonna let anyone hurt you.”

You wrapped your arms around him, letting tears stream down your face silently. You weren’t full out crying, but you couldn’t help but let the tears fall. You felt Alan started to rub your back. You couldn’t help but feel a little bit safer in Alan’s arms. Alan then pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. This action surprised you a little, but you gladly welcomed it. 

Once you collected yourself a little bit, you pulled away from Alan. You gave him a soft smile as a thank you; he smiled back at you. You then felt Edgar hold your hand in his, so you turned to face him. 

“I know that this is hard for you to talk about, but by any chance could you tell us what he looks like?” He asked you kindly. 

“Well, I told you this already, but he wears a black trench coat. He’s had it on every time I’ve seen him. He’s pretty tall and has a pretty good build. His hair is bleach blonde, it’s to the point where it’s almost white. It’s spikey on the top, but he kind of has a mullet in the back, and he has a little bit of scruff,” you said before quickly adding, “I’m sure that describes about half the guys in Santa Carla, though.”

You saw the brothers exchange concerned looks before Edgar said, “No, that’s actually really helpful.”

You heard the light of the hallway flick on a pair of feet make their way to your bedroom.

You quickly stood up from your bed and grabbed Alan’s arm to pull him up with you. You told him, “You get under the bed.”

Alan followed your instructions and started to cram himself under your bed. As he did this, you said to Edgar, “And you, in the closet.”

Edgar jumped over your bed and ran into your small closet, closing the door behind them. 

The door knob jiggled a little. That’s when you remembered that you had locked it while waiting for the Frog Brothers. 

“Y/n, it’s Cooper. Can you open the door?” Your brother’s voice asked. 

You walked over to the door before unlocking and opening it. Cooper was standing there in his pajamas. You almost laughed at the sight of him in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms. 

Cooper asked you, “Were you talking to someone?”

You shook your head no, “No, I, uhh, I couldn’t sleep. So I thought I’d go over some of my song book. I tried to sing quietly, but I guess that you heard.”

“Huh, I thought I heard other voices,” Cooper said. 

You shrugged, “I guess it was just your imagination.”

Cooper nodded before asking you, “You okay, kiddo? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I guess I’m still a little bit shaken up about what happened earlier,” you told him honestly. 

Cooper responded, “I get that.”

He pulled you into a hug which you gladly accepted. However, after a few moments of hugging, Cooper started to tickle you. You screamed and laughed as he did this. 

“Cooper! Stop! Please!” You shrieked. 

Cooper simply laughed and said, “I see that you’re still ticklish.”

“I’m literally about to pee on you, stop!” You cried out. 

Cooper finally let you go, cracking up laughing at your comment. He said, “Gee, that’s classy.”

“I know, I’m such a lady,” you joked back. 

Your brother laughed at that and asked, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am,” you answered, “thanks, Coop.”

“Anytime,” he responded, giving you another hug. 

When you pulled away from the hug, Cooper said to you, “Goodnight, kiddo.”

“Goodnight, Coop,” you responded. 

As Cooper walked back to his bedroom, you said to him, “I like the Ninja Turtle pajamas.”

“Thank you, so do the ladies,” he responded. 

You laughed at that before closing your bedroom door. Once you heard Cooper’s bedroom door close, you went over to your close and opened it for Edgar. He jumped out and you said, “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine,” he responded, “I’ve been in worse situations.”

You giggled a little at that before walking over to your bed and holding a hand out for Alan. 

“Alan, you’re good to come out now,” you said. 

Alan grabbed your hand from under the bed and you helped him pull himself out from under your bed. When he stood up, you saw that his military cap was laying on the side of your bed. 

“Your hat fell off,” you said as you reached down to grab it. After grabbing the cap, you walked over to Alan and placed it back on his head. Being so close to Alan made your heart flutter. You made sure it was snug on his head before smiling and saying, “There you go.”

Alan smiled back at you and said, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” you responded. 

He looks so cute in his military uniform, you thought to yourself. You then looked over and Edgar and thought, He looks adorable too. 

Edgar walked over to you and his brother and you said, “You guys should probably head out.”

Alan nodded before asking, “Do you think you could stop by the store tomorrow, so we could talk more about this?” 

“I will definitely stop by tomorrow,” you reassured them. 

You walked Alan and Edgar to your window so they could exit. Alan gave you another hug and whispered to you, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” you responded. 

Alan crawled out of the window and started to scale down your house. Edgar, on the other hand, gently held both your hands in his and asked, “How are you doing with all this?”

“Not gonna lie, I’m pretty scared,” you told him honestly, “I’ve never thought I’d have to deal with anything like this.”

You felt yourself start to get emotional again. A few more tears fell from your eyes, but Edgar carefully wiped them away. 

“It’s perfectly okay to be scared, but I want you to know how brave you’re being,” Edgar said, “It’s not easy to talk about this kind of stuff, so you were very brave to call us. Alan and I are going to protect you okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him. When you smiled, Edgar smiled back and said, “There’s that beautiful smile.”

Your smile grew even wider at that. You wrapped your arms around him in a hug and said, “Thanks Eddie.”

“Eddie?” He asked with laughter in his voice as he returned the hug.

You said to him, “I figured since you gave me a nickname, I thought I should give you one.”

Edgar laughed a little bit again before saying, “I like it.”

He pulled away from the hug a little bit, but kept his arms around your waist he leaned closer to you and gave you a soft kiss on the forehead. This action made a warm feeling blossom in your stomach as well as made you blush. 

“All see you tomorrow, Eddie,” you said. 

He responded, “See you tomorrow, Tiny Dancer.”

With that, Edgar made his way out your window and down the side of your house. You closed your window and locked it with a smile on your face. You felt a lot safer knowing that the Frog Brothers were going to protect you.


	8. Author’s Note (Important)

Hey everyone! This isn’t an official update I just wanted to say a few things. Some of these are kind of important, so please read. 

1.) My school has been closed for the next two weeks due to the coronavirus. Thankfully, no one in my family or school has the virus, the school closing is simply a precaution to prevent the spread of the virus. Because of this, I will have a lot more time to update both this story and my Stand By Me preferences and imagines. My schedule for updating will be one day I will update this story, and one day I will update my SBM preferences, so every other day this story will be updated. This will be my schedule for the next two weeks.:  
Monday, March 16th-Tiny Dancer  
Tuesday, March 17th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Wednesday, March 18th-Tiny Dancer  
Thursday, March 19th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Friday, March 20th-Tiny Dancer  
Saturday, March 21st-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Sunday, March 22nd-Tiny Dancer  
Monday, March 23rd-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Tuesday, March 24th-Tiny Dancer  
Wednesday, March 25th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Thursday, March 26th-Tiny Dancer  
Friday, March 27th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines  
Saturday, March 28th-Tiny Dancer  
Sunday, March 29th-Stand By Me Preferences and Imagines

I’m sure you guys picked up on the pattern pretty quickly, I just wanted to post the schedule just in case 😂. On a more serious note, I hope all of you, your families, and loved ones are staying healthy and safe during this time. I will keep you and your loved ones in my thoughts and prayers during this difficult time. Stay safe, healthy, and gold. 

2.) I’m going to start a Lost Boys Preferences and Imagines book once I’m finished writing Tiny Dancer, and I would like your input about who to include in the preferences. I already know that I’m going to do Edgar, Alan, Sam, Michael, and David, but I want to know if you guys want to see preferences for Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. They don’t have as many lines in the movie as the other characters, so I feel like it’d be more difficult to write preferences for them. However, if you guys want to see preferences for them, I am more than happy to write them so just let me know. 

3.) Please be sure to comment and leave kudos on each chapter. Kudos and comments both encourage me to keep writing as well as help me improve my writing, so any kudos and comments I get are super helpful. Thank you!

4.) Thank you for all the support you’ve given me and this story and that you continue to give me. Thank you so much for reading! :) <3


	9. Your Two Fearless Protectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is long. I hope that you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! :)

You woke up early that morning and quickly got ready before heading over to the boardwalk. Before heading out the door, you left a note for Cooper that read:

I went to go get some stuff at the grocery store. I might check out the beach while I’m out. Be back soon.   
-y/n

You practically ran over to the comic store, wanting to talk over everything with the Frog Brothers and, admittedly eager to see them again. You made pretty good time getting to the store. In fact, Alan and Edgar were just opening up when you got there. 

Alan was pushing the doors opening, but froze when he saw you. You smiled and waved at him, “Hi Alan.”

“Y/n!” Alan said as he ran towards you and hugged you. 

You gladly accepted the hug that lasted for a few moments. When Alan pulled away, he still kept your arms around you as he asked, “Did you make it here okay?”

“Yeah, I got here perfectly fine. No problems,” you reassured him. 

You heard Edgar’s voice call from inside say, “Alan! Move your ass-“

Edgar came through the door frame of the store. A smile broke out on his face when he saw you and said, “Y/n, you’re here!”

“Hey Eddie!” You said as you pulled away from Alan to walk over to his brother. 

When you got close enough to Edgar, he picked up your hand and spun you around towards him. You giggled when he did this. He then wrapped his arms around you and gave you a hug. 

“Are you doing?” He asked you, pulling away slightly. 

“I’m doing okay,” you told him, “Better than last night.”

“That’s good,” Edgar said as he began to lead you into the store, “Right this way. We can finish our conversation from last night.”

You let Edgar lead you into the store with his hand on your back. Alan finished pushing the doors open before following the two of you. You guys ended up back at the counter and Edgar pulled out the spinny chair for you to sit down on. 

“Did your brother question you at all this morning?” Edgar asked you. 

You told him, “No, he was still asleep when I left.”

“Did you get any more unexpected visitors last night?” Alan asked you. 

You shook your head no, knowing that he was referring to the man in the black trench coat, “Nope.”

“And he hasn’t approached you yet?” Edgar asked. 

“No,” you told him, “Every time I’ve seen him so far he’s just stared at me.”

You’ve had a question that you had been meaning to ask both of them for a while. You figured this would be the perfect time to do it, so you asked, “Have you guys, umm, dealt with anything like this before?”

Alan let out a breath before saying, “To tell you the truth, your case is different from anything else we’ve dealt with before, but we are pretty experienced in the art of monster bashing.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little at the phrase “monster bashing”. You asked him, “Care to elaborate?”

“Okay so obviously you know the Emersons,” Alan said. 

You nodded, “Yes, I do.”

“Well, they moved to Santa Carla last summer, and it was rather interesting,” Alan started to explain, “Michael was in Santa Carla for a total of 48 hours before we got himself turned into a half vampire.”

“Are you serious?” You said, try to contain your laughter. You recognized half-vampires from the comic the Frog Brothers had giving you the first time you meant them. 

Alan nodded, looking like he himself was also trying to keep from laughing. 

You then asked, “How on earth did that happen?”

Edgar then cut in and told you, “Basically what happened was Michael saw Star on the boardwalk and started flirting with her. Little did he know that she was also a half-vampire, and a member of a gang of full vampires. He was dumb enough to follow the gang to ther lair, and drink some vampire blood. Naturally, neither him or Sam were too hot on the idea of him becoming a full on vampire, so that’s when we came in.”

Alan then finished for him, “Long story short: We came in, killed off the vampires, turned Michael and Star back to normal, and basically saved all of Santa Carla.”

“The vampire activity around here has been pretty quiet since,” Edgar said, “But we’ve had a few lone bloodsuckers that we’ve had to take care of.”

“We’ve never dealt with anything like this though,” Alan continued, “What we’re dealing with in your case is a case of night stalking.”

“Night stalking?” You asked them. 

Edgar explained, “Sometimes, a vampire will target a single human victim. Usually when they do this, it’s not for feeding purposes. It’s usually for some other weird desire they have.”

“God,” you muttered, starting to get freaked out again, “I have no idea what he could possibly want with me.”

“And it doesn’t matter what he wants because as long as we’re here, he’s not gonna lay a hand on you,” Alan reassured you. 

You gave him a small smile and said, “Thanks Alan.”

Edgar then said, “Right now it’s best to wait it out. Next time you see him let us know immediately and we’ll come up with a plan to catch him. 

“Sounds good,” you said as you nodded. 

You spun around in the chair and saw several boxes of new comics in the corner. You really didn’t want to head home yet, so you asked, “You guys need any help stacking shelves?”

You turned back around in the chair and smiled at them. The two brothers exchanged a look before smiling at you. Edgar said, “I mean, we could always use extra help.”

Soon enough, you were stacking shelves with the two Frog Brothers. Edgar had put the radio on while the three of you were stacking comics. You were all joking around when you heard a song come on the radio. You and Alan both looked at each other and smiled. It was the song you had taught Alan to Salsa dance to. You remembered hearing the radio host announce it as “Tutu”. 

“It’s our song,” you said to Alan. 

Alan started to walk towards you as he said, “Yes, it is.”

As we walked toward you, he started swaying his hips. 

“Dang, look at you!” You said. 

Alan responded, “Thank you, I’ve been practicing.”

Once he got close to you, he took your hands in his and put both your and his arms in the proper positions to dance. Alan smirked a little at you and asked you, “Care to help me practice some more?”

“I’d be more than happy too,” you responded. 

You and Alan started to dance together. Alan was a lot more relaxed this time and fell into the rhythm of the dance fairly quickly. You even said to him, “Dang Alan, you’ve gotten pretty good at this.”

“I learn from the best,” he said. 

You giggled and blushed a little bit at that comment. Near the end of the song, Alan spun outward and then back towards him. When you were spun back towards him, you wrapped your arms around his neck while his arms were around your waist. You two were staring into each other’s eyes, neither of you speaking. You felt your heart start to speed up. Alan was staring at you with such intensity, but it wasn’t intimidating. His eyes moved down to look at your lips before he started leaning closer to you. You were fairly shorter than Alan, and you felt yourself slowly rise to your toes. It was almost like an instinct as you were being drawn closer to him. 

Before anything happened however, a customer walked in and you two jumped apart from each other. The guy picked up a few books before making his way to the counter. 

“I should probably go help him,” Alan said, mumbling a little bit. 

You simply nodded and said, “Yeah.”

As Alan walked over to the counter, you continued to stack the shelves. You noticed that Edgar wasn’t there anymore. You figured he just went to the back room of the store. That’s when a thought popped into your mind, Did he see Alan and I almost kiss?

That though made you feel guilty. You kept stacking the comics when you heard someone whistle behind you. You turned around to see a guy, about your age, standing there. He wasn’t saying anything, but was looking you up and down which made you shiver in discomfort. He winked at you, and you simply turned back around and returned to stacking comics. You hoped that if you ignored him he would give up and go away. 

That’s when the guy finally said something, “You got a nice ass, hon.”

With that, he slapped you on the butt. You tensed up and bit your lip to keep from crying. You wanted this guy away from you. You looked over the top of the shelf to see Alan standing behind the counter. He had a concerned expression on his face, and motioned for you to come over to him. You walked over to the counter with your head down, and you were thankfully the creep didn’t follow you. You walked behind the counter to Alan, and he gently put a hand on your arm. 

“Go to the back room with Edgar,” he whispered to you, “I’ll take care of this guy.”

You simply nodded before going to the back room. It was tiny, about the size of a small walk-in closet, and there were boxes everywhere. Edgar was leaning against one of the stack of boxes, writing in a binder. 

“Eddie,” you spoke softly

Edgar stopped writing in the binder, and looked to see you. 

“Y/n, are you okay?” He asked you, worry evident on his face. 

You shook your head no. That’s when Edgar put both hands on your shoulder and asked, “What happened?”

You took a deep breath before saying, “This customer was being a creep. He, umm, he slapped me on the butt.”

“He slapped your butt?!” Edgar asked, his voice booming. 

You shook your head yes. Edgar started to storm out of the back room. You heard him mutter to himself, “I’m gonna kill someone.”

You poked your head out of the back room to see that Alan had the creep by the collar of his shirt. He was muttering stuff to the guy that you couldn’t hear, but you imagined it wasn’t friendly. Edgar walked over to the scene and said, “Listen dude, you need to get out of here or else I’m gonna drag your sorry ass out of here.”

The guy, despite being caught by the throat, scoffed and said, “Wow, I’m shaking in my b-”

His sentence was caught short by Alan releasing his shirt collar and Edgar punching him in the face. The guy fell to the ground as you heard his nose crack. He wasn’t unconscious, but he definitely was not getting up from the couch. The Frog Brothers each grabbed one of the guy’s arms, and dragged him out of the store. They threw him out of the store, and Alan yelled at him, “Don’t you ever come back here! And don’t even think about going near her ever again!”

Edgar then yelled at him, “You so much as look at her again, and I’ll kill you!”

Both of them walked towards you as you stepped out of the back room. Edgar was the first to get to you. He asked, “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” you said with your voice shaking a little bit. 

“Can I give you a hug?” Edgar asked. 

You nodded and said, “Of course.”

You practically clung to Edgar, desperate for some sort of comfort. Edgar cautiously wrapped his arms around you, almost like he was scared to hurt you. It almost seemed like he was scared to touch you after what that guy did. Although it was sweet, you wanted Edgar to know that you were comfortable with him, and that you weren’t scared of him. In order to do this, you squeezed him a little bit as you hugged him. He took this as a cue to carefully tighten his grip. You then felt Alan come over and wrap his arms around both you and his brother. You moved one of your arms away from Edgar and wrapped it around Alan. 

“Thank you,” you said to them both. 

You all pulled away a little bit after you said that, but north boys kept one arm around you. 

“I guess if you guys are that good at protecting me, that bloodsucker doesn’t stand a chance,” you joked. 

Both of the brothers chuckled a little bit at that. Alan quipped back, “You know it.”

“Your two fearless protectors,” Edgar added.

You stayed there for a little bit longer, during that time Alan and Edgar told you the full story of when the Emersons first moved to Santa Carla. They told you about the cave the vampires lived in; the little vampire that they had called “Eddie Monster”; how Mrs. Emerson was unknowingly dating the head vampire, Max; and how Sam and Michael’s grandpa killed Max by driving his car through the wall. It was quite the story. 

Shortly after they finished the story, you told them that you should probably return home. Both of them insisted on walking you home in order to make sure no other creeps bothered you. You accepted their offer. 

As you were walking back, Edgar said to you, “I’m so sorry about that guy, y/n. If I was out there that creep wouldn’t have laid a hand on you.”

“Don’t apologize, Eddie. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know it was going to happen,” you said before asking, “When did you go back there?”

“I went back when you and Alan started dancing,” he told you, “I needed to do some bookkeeping.”

You nodded, relieved that he hadn’t seen what happened between you and Alan. When you guys got close to the surf shoppe you saw Cooper standing outside rearranging the surfboards. He looked over to see you, with a Frog Brother on each side of you. Your heart sank.

“Crap,” you mumbled. 

Cooper marched over to you, anger evident on his face. When he got close he asked Edgar and Alan, “What the hell do you think you’re going with my little sister?”

Alan started to explain, “We were just walking her home cause-“

Cooper cut his explanation off grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the two boys. He then moved so that you were behind his back and yelled, “You stay away from my baby sister! Both of you!”

“Cooper…,” you started to say. 

“We’re not going to hurt her,” Edgar said, “We just want…”

“I don’t give a shit what you want! Just stay away from her!” Your brother yelled. 

You finally spoke up and yelled, “Cooper stop!” 

Cooper turned around and led you back into the shoppe, “Y/n, get inside.”

When you got inside, Cooper said to you, “I thought I told you to stay away from the Frog Brothers.”

“Cooper, you don’t understand-” you started to say. 

“No, I understand perfectly,” Cooper responded, “I understand that I gave you very clear instructions to stay away from the Frog Brothers, yet you chose to go behind my back and go see them anyway. And I doubt today’s the first time you’ve done it.”

“They’re my friends, Cooper! I’m sorry to tell you this, but you don’t have control over who I’m friends with,” you argued. 

Cooper scoffed at that, “Friends? Y/n, they’re dangerous they’re going to hurt you!”

“They're not going to hurt me!” You yelled, “As a matter of fact, they’re protecting me!”

“Protecting you from what?” Cooper asked. 

“From all the creeps at the boardwalk who try to grab my ass,” you said, “From the man-,”

You stopped yourself just before you said the man in the black trench coat. Cooper raised an eyebrow at you and asked, “What man?”

“Nevermind,” you mumbled as you turned to walk up the stairs. 

Cooper started to follow you and asked, “What do you mean nevermind?”

“I can’t tell you,” you said as you continued up the stairs. 

Cooper then said, “Look, I’m sorry I got mad, but if someone’s bothering you I want to know-”

“It doesn’t matter, okay?!” You snapped at your brother as you turned around to face him. 

Cooper took a deep breath, “I know you’re mad right now, but I can’t let you go see the Frog Brother’s anymore.”

“You can’t stop me,” you argued. 

“Actually, I can,” Cooper said, “Because you’re not leaving this house without me anymore.”

“Cooper-,” you started to argue. 

“No, this is gone on for long enough. Mom and Dad are trusting me to keep you safe, and that’s what I’m doing,” Cooper said. 

You turned back around and ran to your room. When you got in there, you slammed the door shut and started to pace the floor in an attempt to get your emotions in check. You had cried enough in the last 24/7 hours, and you weren’t going to cry again. You looked on your desk and saw the two notes from Edgar and Alan. You picked both of them up and sat on your bed. You read both of them over and over again. 

Y/n,  
This is kind of stupid, but I just wanted you to know how pretty you are.   
-Alan

Thanks for the dance lesson, y/n. Believe it or not, I’m actually looking forward to another dance with you.  
-Edgar

Everytime you read over the notes, it made you smile. That’s when you realized: 

You were falling for both Edgar and Alan. 

Both of your two fearless protectors.


	10. “Date” with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late! This chapter was longer than I originally expected. I hope you all enjoy! Please be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, as well as comment to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading! :)

It had been two weeks since the Frog Brothers had walked you home; two weeks since you had that fight with Cooper; two weeks since you had seen the Frog Brothers. It had been the longest two weeks of your life. You wanted nothing more than to go back to the comic store and see Alan and Edgar again. 

Things had settled between you and Cooper since then, and you two were pretty much back to normal, but there was still tension between the two of you. Cooper had made good on his word, and you didn’t leave the house unless he was with you. You began to feel slightly claustrophobic in your own home, and were desperate to find some sort of escape. 

Escape came one sunny Friday in the form of Sam Emerson. 

You were helping Cooper out at the surf shoppe when Sam walked in. You were putting swimsuits on the rakes and smiled at him from where you were. 

“Hey Sam,” you greeted. 

He smiled back at you and said, “Hi y/n.”

Cooper, who was sitting at the counter, looked up from his bookkeeping and smiled at Sam. 

“Hey Sam, it’s good to see you,” he said excitedly. 

Sam walked over to the counter and said, “It’s nice to see you too, Cooper.”

When Sam got to the counter, Cooper held his hand out Sam to shake, which Sam did. As Cooper did this, he asked, “How’s it going?”

“I’m doing good,” Sam said before asking, “How about you?”

“I’m doing alright,” Cooper responded before asking, “What can I help you with?”

Sam told him, “Well, I know that this might be a little unexpected, but I’ve been thinking a lot about this, and I’ve been talking to Michael about it, and we agreed that it would be a good idea to ask you first.”

“Ask me what?” Cooper asked curiously. 

Sam said, “I wanted to ask your permission to take y/n out on a date today.”

You froze when Sam said this. You were baffled because there was absolutely no reason to ask you on a date. In fact, he probably had better reason to not ask you out on a date. Not to mention that you didn’t want to go on a date with Sam. He was an awesome guy, you just didn’t feel for him that way. Not the way you felt for other guys. 

Cooper paused for a moment before smiling and saying, “Well I’ll admit Sam, you did catch me by surprise a little bit. However, I appreciate the fact that you asked me for permission, so if y/n says yes, you have my blessing to take her out on a date.”

Both boys then turned to face you. Sam asked, “Y/n, would you like to go on a date with me?”

You didn’t answer for a moment, trying to think of the best way to handle this situation. Finally you asked, “Sam, can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

“Totally,” he responded. 

You led him outside of the shoppe. Once you were both outside you asked, “Sam, I’m sorry if this comes off as rude, but why exactly are you asking me on a date?”

Sam answered your question with another question: “Do you want to go see the Frog Brothers again?”

“What?” You asked, both confused and hopefully. 

“Edgar and Alan told me about what happened with Cooper a few weeks back,” Sam explained, “We figured that your brother was keeping a close eye on you, so we we figured out a plan to get you back to the store.”

You smiled and asked, “What’s the plan?”

Sam continued, “Well, Michael’s kind of been pushing me to ask you out since the night we came over to dinner, and I’m guessing Cooper’s been pushing you to give me a chance as well.”

“He’s definitely been doing that,” you said, “He keeps saying that we’d be cute together.”

“Michael’s been saying the same thing,” Sam said, “Anyway, I figured that because your brother loves me so much, he’d trust me to take you on a date. As for where I take you on a date, that’s up to us, isn’t it?”

A smirk spread across Sam’s face at the last part. You smirked back at him, catching his drift. You then said, “In that case, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Perfect,” Sam responded. 

“Just give me a second to talk to Cooper,” you told him as you walked towards the door, “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” Sam responded. 

You walked through the door or the surf shoppe to see Cooper still at the counter, a hopefully smile on his face. 

“Well?” he asked. 

You smiled back at him, trying to play the part and said, “I’m going on a date.”

“Yes! That’s awesome. Sam’s such a good kid,” Cooper said. 

“Yeah, he is,” you said, “I’m going to go get changed real quick. I’ll be right back.”

“Sounds good. Don’t keep Sam waiting too long though,” Cooper called after you as you ran up the stairs from the surf shoppe to the house. 

You looked around your room trying to find a nice outfit. You needed to to sell the idea that you were going on a date to your brother, you needed to dress cute. Plus, you figured it wouldn’t hurt for Edgar and Alan to see you in something nice. 

After putting on an outfit you liked, you got one look at yourself in the mirror and smiled before grabbing your purse and running back downstairs. You ran back down to the surf shoppe, and saw that Cooper was drawing in his surfboard designer sketchbook. He turned around when he heard you coming down the stairs and smiled at you. 

“You look nice,” he told you. 

You smiled back and responded, “Thanks Coop.”

When you got to the bottom of the stairs, Cooper came over and gave you a quick hug. He said to you, “You have fun today, okay?”

“I will,” you said as you pulled away, “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” Cooper said as you started to walk to the door, “Be home by eight, okay?”

“Home by eight,” you responded as you stepped out the door. 

When you stepped outside, Sam smiled at you and asked, “You ready to go?”

“I’m ready,” you answered. 

You two started your walk down the boardwalk. Along the way the two of you discussed comic books. When you got to the store, Sam stopped you before you went in. 

“Stay out here for a second,” Sam said. 

You raised an eyebrow at him, confused, and asked, “How come?”

“I didn’t tell them that I was bringing you here today,” he explained, “I want to surprise them.”

You smiled and said, “I like that idea.”

Sam walked into the store and yelled, “Honey, I’m home!”

You giggled a little when Sam said that. You then heard Edgar’s voice ask, “Hey Sam, you hear to pick up the new Superman?”

“Actually, I have a surprise for you,” Sam told him. 

Edgar responded, “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be,” Sam said, “I think you’re going to like this one.”

You took this as your cue to walk inside. As you did, you displayed a bright smile and said, “Hi Eddie.”

Edgar’s face brightened up when he saw you. He ran over to you and scooped you up into his arms. He whispered to you, “You’re back.”

“I’m back,” you whispered back to him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he said before asking, “Have you been okay?”

“I’ve been okay,” you responded. 

Edgar then asked, “Has he bothered you at all?”

“No, he hasn’t,” you answered, knowing that he was talking about the man in the black trench coat. 

“That’s good,” Edgar said, “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Neither you or Edgar pulled away the entire time you spoke. You stayed wrapped in each other’s arms. You didn’t want to let go of him. Being in Edgar’s arms made you feel safe and protected. You wanted to stay in Edgar’s arms. 

You two pulled away from each other when you heard Alan’s voice say, “What’s going on out here?” 

You and Alan’s eyes met, and you smiled at each other. Alan said a little breathlessly, “Y/n…”

“Alan,” you said as you ran over to him. Alan picked you up in a hug and spun you around. You both laughed a little as he did this. 

“Thank God you’re here,” Alan said, a mix of both excitement and relief in his voice, “I was worried sick about you.”

“There’s no need to worry, I’m perfectly fine,” you reassured him. 

Alan smiled at you and spun you around once more, which made you laugh again. When he put you down he kept one arm around you. 

Edgar walked over to Sam and patted him on the shoulder as he said, “Sam, this is the one suprise you’ve had for me that I actually like.”

Sam chuckled a little at that before saying, “I had a feeling you guys would like this one.”

“We certainly do,” Alan said, squeezing your shoulder a little bit. 

Edgar then asked his brother, “Hey Al, you want me to go pick up something for lunch?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Alan told him, although his gaze was on you. 

Edgar then asked, “y/n, would you care to join me?”

You looked at him and smiled as you answered, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Let’s go then,” Edgar said. 

You started to follow him out of the store, but Alan stopped you by grabbing your hand gently and saying, “But you just got here.”

“I’ll be right back,” you told him, “And I’m bringing food back with me, so that’s even better.”

Alan laughed at that and said, “That’s very true.”

He then let go of your hand, and you followed Edgar out of the store. As you and him exited, Edgar told Sam and Alan “We’ll be back soon.”

The two of you walked down the boardwalk together, and Edgar said to you, “You look beautiful today.”

You smiled and blushed a little bit, “Aww, thank you Eddie.”

“Of course, although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” he said, “You look beautiful everytime I see you.”

“Stop, you’re too sweet,” you responded as you wrapped both of your arms around one of Edgar’s. 

“I’m just telling the truth,” He told you as he held one of your hands in his. This action surprised you, but you still welcomed it. You and Edgar’s hands fit together perfectly. 

He asked you, “Did your brother suspect anything today when Sam showed up?”

“Not a thing,” you answered, “He fell for it hook, line, and sinker.”

Edgar chuckled a little bit at that, “I’ll admit, when Sam first came up with that plan, I had my doubts, but obviously it worked out well.”

“It worked out very well,” you said with a smile.

Edgar smiled at you again before turning serious. He asked you, “How have things been between the two of you since that day?”

You paused for a moment before saying, “It’s been a little rocky. We kind of blew up on each other that day. We’ve pretty much gone back to normal, but it’s still kind of awkward between us. There’s an uneasiness between us.”

Edgar nodded, clearly listening and understanding, before asking, “Are you dealing with that okay?”

“I’m holding up, it’s hard though,” you told him honestly, “Cooper and I are super close, back when we both lived in PA we were best friends. When I moved out here, I thought it was going to be just like old times. We’re still super close, but there’s a wedge between us now that I don’t like.”

“I understand that,” Edgar said, “It kind of reminds me of me and Alan.”

“Really?” You asked. 

He responded, “Totally, Alan and I have been best friends since the day we were born. We’re pretty much inseparable, but we’ve had a few major arguments over the years that put a wedge between us. Those times were always super difficult for me.”

“How did you guys work through it?” You asked him. 

Edgar shrugged, “The problem just kind of went away on its own most of the time. I guess our bond was just stronger than whatever the problem was.”

You nodded at that before asking, “Have you ever had a problem that you couldn’t overcome?”

“No,” Edgar said before continuing, “Well actually, the first argument we ever had was when I hanged Mr. Bear from a window. I’m pretty sure Alan still hasn’t forgiven me for that.”

You laughed at that and said, “I mean, you did try to kill his Teddy Bear.”

“I was a kid, though. Kids are stupid,” he argued. 

“I think I’m gonna have to side with Alan on this,” you said, “Only because when I was three Cooper ripped the head off of my favorite Barbie doll, so I can sympathize with Alan.”

Edgar laughed at that before saying, “That’s even worse, though. I returned Mr. Bear unharmed.”

“Fair enough, I guess,” you said with laughter. 

Edgar then turned serious again as he said, “Listen y/n, I’m sorry that I’ve kind of put you in this situation with your brother.”

You shook your head, “Don’t say that it’s not your fault.”

You turned to face him and held his hands in yours. You told him, “This is all my decision. I know it’s hard for Cooper and I right now, but we’re gonna work through it. I wouldn’t change any of my decisions though. You’re worth it.”

You smiled at Edgar when you said that last sentence. Edgar smiled back at you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Edgar then rested his forehead on yours and you found yourself getting lost in his eyes again. You saw that same spark in Edgar’s eyes that you saw that night you danced with him at the concert. It was the same spark that made you want to pull Edgar closer and kiss him. You saw Edgar start to lean down, as he was taller than you. Your heart sped up and your stomach started to flutter. However, the moment was spoiled when a little boy ran by and bumped into your legs. 

You and Edgar continued your walk down the boardwalk until you finally stopped at a small burger shack. You guys got burgers and fries for everyone, and made your way back to the comic store. 

As you guys walked back, Edgar said to you, “You know, you still owe me another dance.”

“I do, don’t I?” You responded. 

“Yes, you do,” he said, “I’m thinking I want to learn how to tango next.”

You laughed at that, “I don’t know, Eddie. The tango’s pretty intense.”

“I think I can pick it up. Especially when I have a teacher as good as you,” Edgar said.

You blushed a little and responded, “I mean, I am a pretty good teacher.”

“You certainly are,” he said with a smirk. 

You guys got back to the store a short time later. When you guys sat down at the counter to eat, you and Edgar sat on one side of it while Alan and Sam sat on the other. While you were eating, you asked Sam for his own version of the story about his brother becoming a half vampire. His story was pretty much the same as the one the Frog Brother’s told you, only he set the record straight about one thing. 

“Okay yes, they did kill two vampires, but the second one my dog had to help them kill the second one,” Sam told you. 

You laughed a little at that. Alan then added, “Nanook only helped a little though.”

“Still though, it’s not that badass to have a dog help you kill a vampire,” Sam argued. 

The four of you laughed at that, but then Edgar and Alan exchanged a serious look. Alan then said, “Hey y/n, I hate to spoil the mood, but we kind of need to talk about the trench coat man.”

You nodded, feeling nervous at the very mention of him, “Okay…”

“So when we were helping the Emersons, the vampire who we originally thought was the head vampire, his name was David,” Edgar explained, “He wore a black trench coat, and he looked exactly how you described the man in the black trench coat.”

“Okay,” you said again, not liking where this was going. 

“He was killed in a fight between him and Michael, so when you first described the man in the black trench coat to us, we thought there was no way it could be David,” Alan said, “Until we saw this.”

Alan pulled out a different vampire comic and opened to a certain page. You read over it and it explained how sometimes vampires managed to escape death. It described how, sometimes, if a vampire’s blood still ran through a living person, that they could return to life. 

“You think David’s still alive,” you stated. 

Both of the brothers nodded and made a little, “mmm” noise. 

“That doesn’t make sense, though. Michael was turned back, so David’s blood shouldn’t be in him anymore,” Sam said. 

Alan contradicted, “But think about it, Michael only turned back after Max was killed a few minutes later. That could’ve been enough time for David to come back.”

“Also, you guys told me you’ve dealt with a few lone vampires in the past year,” you added, “One of them could’ve been in David’s crosshairs at one point.”

Alan pointed at you and said, “Exactly.”

“Good point,” Edgar said. 

Sam rubbed his forehead, “Christ, Michael’s gonna lose his shit.”

“I still don’t understand what he would want with me, though,” you said. 

“Neither do we,” Alan admitted, “it would make sense if he was coming after us for revenge, but the fact that he seems to be after you doesn’t really make any sense.”

You let out a loud sigh, trying to keep yourself composed. Edgar put a hand on your back while Alan reached over the counter and held your hand. 

“You alright?” Alan asked. 

“I’m good,” you answered, “After all, this means we’re one step closer to stopping him.”

You gave both of the boys a small smile when you said this. They smiled back at you in a reassuring matter. 

“Exactly,” Edgar responded. 

Soon enough, 8 o’clock got closer and it was time for you to go home. Naturally, since Cooper though you were on a date with Sam, Sam was going to be the one to walk you home. Edgar and Alan both gave you long hugs; they were so long that it seemed like they didn’t want to let you. You yourself were disappointed when you had to pull away from the hugs. As Sam walked you out of the store, Alan called after him, “You take care of our girl, Sam!”

“Make sure no one bothers her!” Edgar added. 

Sam shot them a thumbs up as you two continued to walk down the boardwalk. Sam then asked you with an amused face, “Damn y/n, what on earth did you do to them?”

“What do you mean?” You asked him. 

“Those two are absolutely love sick,” he clarified, “I knew that both of them had a crush on you, but seeing them today was something completely different. They look at you like you hung the moon, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them show any type of affection, much less give that many hugs to one person.”

You blushed when he said that. You couldn’t think of another reaction other than to shrug and say, “Yeah.”

“So which one do you like?” Sam asked. 

You looked at him with what you could only imagine was a horrified expression. You asked, “What?”

“I mean, it’s pretty obvious that you like one of them?” Sam said with a smirk before asking, “So who’s the lucky guy: Edgar or Alan?”

You didn’t say anything and only let out a loud sigh. That’s when Sam’s amused expression dropped and he asked, “You like both of them, don’t you?”

You nodded, looking at your feet. Sam mumbled, “Holy shit.”

“You can’t tell either one of them, though,” you quickly said. 

Sam pretended to seal his lips and say, “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thank you so much,” you said, relieved. 

“Of course,” Sam responded, “Anything for my pretend girlfriend.”

Both of you laughed loudly at that. Sam then commented, “You know, I never thought I’d see the guy a girl liked the Frog Brothers.”

When you got to the surf shoppe, Sam gave you a quick hug before asking, “Another ‘date’ on Monday?”

You nodded, knowing what “date” was code for, and saying, “Sounds good to me.”

Sam started to walk away as he waved to you and said, “See ya, y/n!”

“Bye, Sam!” You waved back. 

When you walked inside the shoppe, Cooper was waiting for you. He asked you, “So how did it go?”

“It went really well,” you answered, “In fact, we’re going on another date on Monday.”

“That’s so awesome,” Cooper said, “What did you guys do?”

“We went on the rides at the pier,” you told him, a story you and Sam had agreed on to tell your respective older brothers. 

You then faked a yawn and said, “I’m kind of tired. I’ll tell you more about it in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Cooper said. 

He gave you a quick hug and said, “Goodnight, y/n.”

“Goodnight Coop,” you responded. 

That night when you went to bed, you thought about everything that had happened today. You thought about what the boys had said about how David could still be alive. You thought about how that scared you and gave you hope at the same time. It gave you hope that if you guys knew that much, you were closer to stopping him. You thought about the conversation you had with Edgar, and how you opened up to each other about the relationships both of you had with your brothers. You thought about how Edgar’s hugs made you feel safe, and how amazing his eyes were. You thought you and him came so close to kissing.

That also made you think about Alan, and how you shared a similar moment with him. It made you think about all the laughs you and Alan shared together. It made you think about Alan’s dance moves and his wonderful smile. 

You thought about what you told Sam, about how you liked both Frog Brothers. 

You thought about how if you liked both Frog Brothers, and Sam was right about how both Frog Brothers liked you, you were going to have to make a decision sooner or later. 

You just hoped that it would be later.


	11. Fly Like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this chapter took forever to be posted. I’m literally horrible. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, as well as comment to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading as well as being patient as I wrote this chapter. :)

On Monday, Sam picked you up for another “date”. You and him had talked on the phone beforehand and came up with the story that you were going to a movie and then to get dinner. Of course, the two of you were actually going to the Frog Brothers so they could start training you to fight bloodsuckers, but Cooper didn’t need to know that part. 

One Sunday, Sam called you to plan with you for your next “date”. During this call, Sam informed you that the Frog Brothers wanted to start training you to fight vampires if you were up to it. You informed him that you were a hundred percent up to it. 

You were waiting in the surf shoppe with Cooper, who was in the middle of carving a new surfboard. You were pacing back and forth, eager for Sam to arrive so you could go see Edgar and Alan. Cooper saw this and laughed at you. 

“Y/n, relax. Don’t be nervous,” he told you. 

“I’m not nervous,” you responded, “I’m just impatient.”

Cooper laughed at this again and said, “Well, get some patience. He should be here any minute.”

Almost on cue, Sam walked through the door with a small bouquet of sunflowers. You assumed that The Frog Brothers told him to get you sunflowers, as you had told both of them that they were your favorite flowers. You smiled at him before walking over and giving him a hug. 

“Hey Sam,” you greeted. 

Hey responded, “Hey y/n.”

When he pulled away from you, he handed you the bouquet and said, “These are for you.”

“Thank you, that’s so sweet,” you said. 

Sam then walked over to Cooper and held his hand out to your brother, “Nice to see you again, Cooper.”

“You too, Sam,” Cooper responded, shaking his hand before asking, “What movie are you guys going to see?”

Sam answered, “We're going to see Footloose.”

Footloose was a movie you saw back in Pennsylvania, and Sam had seen it before as well, so it made for the perfect cover up. 

Cooper then looked at you and said, “That sounds right up your alley.”

“Yeah, it does,” you responded, “I’m really excited.”

“Well then, don’t let me keep you waiting,” Cooper said, “Have fun you two.”

You and Sam started to walk out of the shoppe. As you did you said, “Thanks Coop.”

Sam also said, “Thank you, Cooper.”

When you guys stepped outside, you held up the bouquet and asked, “I’m guessing Edgar and Alan told you that sunflowers are my favorite.”

“Actually, read the note,” Sam told you. 

You looked down and saw a small note in between two of the flowers. You picked it up and read it:

Y/n,  
I hope you like these flowers. They’re almost as beautiful as you.   
-Eddie

You smiled and asked, “Are these really from Eddie?”

“They are,” Sam said, “I’m just the delivery guy.”

“Oh my gosh,” you whispered, almost in disbelief. 

Sam chuckled a little bit before saying, “Come on, I need to take you to go see your real boyfriends.”

“Shut up,” you said good naturedly. 

You and Sam both laughed as you started your walk down the boardwalk. Sam asked you, “I’m sorry, but I have to ask: what’s the deal with all the ‘Eddie’ stuff?

“It’s a nickname,” you answered, “He gave me one, so I thought I’d give him one.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” Sam responded, “You got a nickname for Alan?”

“No, I don’t,” You told him, feeling a little guilty that you didn’t have one for Alan. 

Sam simply chuckled and said, “Damn, I’m sure Alan’s pissed about that.”

As soon as he said that, You made a mental note to come up with a nickname for Alan. 

When you got to the comic store, Edgar was the first to greet you. You immediately ran over to hug him. 

“Hey Eddie,” You said happily. 

“Hey Tiny Dancer,” he responded, “I see you got the flowers.”

You pulled away a little, but kept an arm around him, “I did. Thank you for them. They’re beautiful.”

“It was no problem,” Eddie said, shrugging a little. 

“Stop, you’re so sweet,” you said. 

You couldn’t resist giving him a kiss on the cheek. When you did this,you saw Edgar’s cheeks turn ten shades darker. Nonetheless, he was smiling. 

He then asked, “You ready to go train?”

“I’m ready,” You answered. 

Edgar grabbed your hand and led you into the store. Sam followed behind the two of you. Edgar then took you to the back room. As he did this, you passed by his parents who were once again passed out in the corner. When you got to the back room, you noticed for the first time that there was a door on the back wall. The door was painted the same black color as the walls, so that was probably why you had missed it the first time. 

Edgar opened the door, and led you up the stairs. He said to you, “Right this way, my lady.”

You giggled a little when he said that before asking, “Do you and Alan live up here?”

“Yep, we do,” he answered. 

The stairs led you into a small kitchen that was connected to a tiny family room. You noticed that the house had a gloomy feel to it. It wasn’t dirty or cluttered; it was actually pretty well kept. However, the house did not have a lot of light inside due to the lack of windows, making it dark and dreary. There was a small hallway attached to the kitchen which you followed Edgar down as he said, “Right this way.”

As you were walking down the hallway, you saw one door on one wall and two doors on the other. There was another door at the end of the hallway that Edgar led you two and opened the door. Inside, it looked like a homemade gym complete with weight sets, floor mats, punching bags, and a large water cooler in the corner. Not to mention that the walls were lined with wooden stakes and, what appeared to be, fake guns. Alan was in there, boxing on a punching bag. 

“Yo, Alan!” Edgar yelled to his brother. 

Alan stopped throwing punches at the bag and looked over at you and his brother. His face lit up when he saw you. 

“Hey y/n!” Alan greeted. 

You handed Edgar your bouquet before going over to hug his brother. As you walked over to him, you smiled and said, “Hi Alan!”

“There’s our girl,” Alan said as he wrapped his arms around you. 

You giggled a little before saying, “Oh my God, you’re so sweaty.”

Both of you laughed at that comment as Alan pulled away and said, “Sorry about that, girlie.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” you told him. 

Edgar set the flowers down on a weight bench before he and Sam walked over to you and Alan. Edgar asked you, “You ready to start training?”

“I’m ready,” You answered. 

The Frog Brothers looked at you strangely. You asked them, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alan told you, “It’s just that…”

“Your outfit is not necessarily the best for training,” Edgar finished.

You looked down at your outfit which was a nice blouse, cute skirt, and sneakers. 

Edgar, probably thinking he said something wrong, frantically started saying, “I mean, you’re outfit is really nice. You look beautiful it’s just that…”

You started to laugh a little and put a hand on Edgar’s shoulder. You said to him, “Edgar it’s fine, I thought you’d have a little more faith in me.”

Edgar and Alan raised an eyebrow at you. You explained to them, “I had to convince Cooper that I was going on a date with Sam, that included dressing cute.”

You then pulled your blouse over your head to reveal that you had an exercise tank top on under it. You continued to say, “But I came to train.”

You then pulled your shirt off to show that you had athletic shorts on. Your hair was already in a ponytail. Both of the brothers smirked a little. 

“Smart thinking,” Alan told you. 

“Thank you,” you responded, “I try my best.”

You walked over to where your flowers were and set your clothes down next to it. While you did this, Alan asked Sam, “Sam, you sticking around for training?”

“Yeah, I got nothing better to do,” Sam responded. 

You smiled as you walked back over to them and said, “Sam, I didn’t realize that you were a vampire hunter too.”

“Hunter-in-training,” Alan corrected. 

“We started training him last year after the whole fiasco with his brother,” Edgar explained, “But it’s proving to be a bigger challenge than expected.”

“Come on, Edgar, I’m not that bad,” Sam defended. 

Alan then said, “You’re not that bad, but you’re also not that coordinated.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever.” 

Edgar and Alan both went over to the wall lined with stakes and guns. Edgar grabbed two stakes while Alan pulled a gun off of the wall as well as a belt with two holsters. They then made their way over to you. 

“First things first: You’re going to need this,” Edgar said as he held the stake up to you. 

You took the stake from him. Alan then held the gun and belt to you and said, “You’ll need these too.”

You grabbed the belt from him, but before you took the gun you said, “I’m guessing that’s not a real gun.”

Alan smirked a little and commented, “Very observant.”

He then pointed the gun at the wall. He pulled the trigger and water came spewing out of it. He then held it up to you again and said, “It's a water gun. Loaded with Holy Water.”

You smiled and nodded as you took the gun and started to put the belt on. Edgar told you, “These are your most important tools for vampire hunting.”

“Got it,” you said as you put the water gun in one holster and the stake in the other.

Edgar said to his brother, “Alan, how about you keep working with Sam. I’ll start with y/n.”

Alan rolled his eyes before saying, “Come on, Sam.”

“I’m feeling the love, Alan,” Sam said sarcastically. 

The two of them moved to one side of the room and started to spar. You and Edgar moved to the other side. Edgar began to circle around you as he said, “First rule about fighting vampires: bloodsuckers move quick. You always have to be on alert cause you never know when they’re going to strike.”

Edgar was now behind your back. After a moment of silence, you heard him start to charge towards you. You quickly moved out of the way and dodged his attack. When he looked over at you, you smirked and asked, “You mean like that?”

Edgar smirked back at you and responded, “Yeah, something like that.”

You and Edgar began to circle around each other again. You were waiting for him to charge again. When he finally did, you spun out of the way which caused him to fall to the ground. He looked up at you and once again smirked. You smirked back at him. That’s when he swung his legs out and tripped you, causing you to fall. He then grabbed both of your arms and pinned you down with him on top of you. 

“Never let your guard down,” he told you, “That’s when the vampires take the opportunity to strike.”

The two of you stayed in that position, gazing at each other. You once again found yourself being drawn in by Edgar’s eyes. There was a certain spark in his eyes that you had never seen before. There was something about this position, Edgar being on top of you, that made your mind go blank and your body start to tingle. Of course, you had always felt chemistry with Edgar, but this unlocked a new level of it that you had never experienced. It was like you two were magnets being drawn together. The tension between you started to rise, and Edgar started to lean down close to your face. You wanted nothing more than to close your eyes and connect your lips with Edgar’s. Unfortunately, that couldn’t happen. 

Instead, you took this opportunity to pull your water gun out of the holster, spray him in the face with holy water, and pin him to the ground with your arm across his chest. You were practically straddling him at this point. 

“Never let your guard down. Right?” You said with a smirk. 

Edgar laid there, panting for a little bit. That same little spark was still in his eyes. Finally, he smirked back up at you and said, “Right.”

“Switch out sparring partners!” You hear Alan yell. 

You and Edgar both looked over at him. You took this as your cue to move off of Edgar. Once you did this, Edgar stood up and said, “Seriously Alan?”

“Seriously,” he responded. 

Edgar let out a loud sigh before walking over to Sam. At the same time, Alan walked over to you, a smirk present on his face. He said to you, “You’ve got some moves.”

“Thanks,” you responded, “I’ll try to go easy on you.”

You and Alan began to circle around each other, waiting for someone to strike. Alan made a move towards you, so you did your trick of spinning out of the way. While it worked the first time, the second time Alan managed to get a hold of you with your back to his chest. He had one arm around your waist and the other around your shoulders, so you were stuck. 

“Second rule about fighting vampires,” Alan said, “Show no mercy. They’re brutal killers.”

He then whispered to you, “Thanks for going easy on me, though.”

Alan moved his one arm from your shoulders to your waist, so both arms were now around your waist. You felt yourself slowly melt into the touch as Alan buried his face in your shoulder. The touch was tender, yet the tension was still there. That tension only increased when Alan placed a slow kiss on your shoulder. You felt like you could’ve stayed there forever, but you couldn’t. 

What you could do though, was strike while Alan’s guard was down. You elbowed him in the stomach and turned around before backing him against the wall. Once Alan was against the wall, you pulled your stake out of its holster and held it against his chest. Both you and him knew that you weren't going to stake him, and that you were just practicing for when you encountered actual bloodsuckers. 

“No mercy,” you said to him with a smirk. 

Alan smirked back at you and said, “Exactly.”

That’s when Edgar yelled, “Switch out sparring partners!”

After about two hours of training, Edgar and Sam went out to pick up dinner. You had decided to hang back with Alan because last time you saw the Frog Brothers, you had gone out with Edgar to pick up lunch. You figured that it was only fair that you stayed with Alan this time. 

Alan had just returned to the training room with two cold bottles of water. He handed one of two you and said, “Here ya go.”

“Thanks Al,” you responded as you smiled and took the bottle. 

Alan raised an eyebrow at you, but smiled as he asked, “Where did Al come from?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know. I just felt like it was time I had a nickname for you. Do you like it?”

“I do,” Alan said smiling, “It’s cute.”

You and Alan sat next to each other against the wall, drinking your water and cooling down after the intense training. Alan said to you, “You did awesome today.”

“Really?” You asked. 

“Absolutely,” he said, “You’re quick and light on your feet. I’m guessing you got that from dancing. You can also land a mean blow on someone. Both of those are pretty useful.”

You smiled at him, “It’s like they always say: Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee.”

Alan laughed at that, “That’s very true.”

“This gym is pretty impressive,” you said before asking, “How did you guys manage to set this place up?”

“Well, this place was originally a guest room, but we don’t really get a lot of guests, so Edgar and I decided to turn it into a gym,” Alan said, “It took us a long time to get all the equipment. We had to save up a lot of money from the store, but we just got a little at a time. It was a bitch to get all of this up here too, but I think it turned out pretty good.”

“I’d have to agree with that,” you said before asking, “Your parents were okay with it?”

“Our parents don’t care what we do, just as long as we let them get stoned in peace,” Alan said. 

You hesitated for a second before asking, “Al, I don’t want to pry, so don’t answer if you don’t want you, but what exactly is the story with your family?”

“Ah, the story of Mama and Papa Frog. Parents of the year,” Alan said sarcastically before turning serious, “My parents moved out to Santa Carla right after Edgar and I were born. They named us after Edgar Allen Poe, thought it was funny. Before that, they lived up in Oregon. I think they got in trouble with the law there, and figured it was best to start over in a new state with two new twin babies. They bought the comic when they first moved out here, but Edgar and I started running it when we were in seventh grade.”

“They were never really affectionate parents. I can’t remember ever getting any hugs or kisses from them, and I’m sure that Edgar can say the same. They never really paid much attention to us, either. We would pack our own lunch; do homework without any help; clean the whole house by ourselves; teach ourselves how to read; put ourselves to bed. Hell, I’m pretty sure we even toilet trained ourselves. If they ever did talk to us, it was never nice. I remember they used to joke about the fact that Edgar and I are twins, even though we don’t look anything alike. They used to joke that only Edgar was their real son, and that they just adopted me to keep him company. I know now that it was just a joke, but it really upset me when I was a kid. I remember that it caused Edgar and I to dig up our birth certificates just to make sure that we were biological brothers. And we are by the way. We’re fraternal twins, but still twins. And then, umm, then there’s the drugs.”

You saw Alan starting to get a little overwhelmed with emotions, so you wrapped an arm around him. He responded by saying, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” you responded, “You don’t have to keep going if you want to too.”

“No, no I want to keep going,” Alan told you. 

You nodded and said, “Then I’m ready to listen. Whenever you’re ready.”

Alan took a deep breath before continuing, “When Edgar and I were little, they mostly stuck with weed and cheap booze. But when we started running the store, that’s when they moved on to harder stuff. I’m talking like military grade hallucinogens. Ever since then it’s like they don’t even exist. They sleep for three days in a row sometimes. Edgar and I actually dropped out of school after freshman year in order to run the store full time, and keep the money coming in. It’s kind of like they don’t even live with us anymore. I guess in some ways they don’t; they’re always off in their own little world. Honestly, I almost prefer it this way. Edgar and I know how to take care of ourselves; they don’t bother us at all and just let us do whatever. In a weird way, it’s more comfortable for me.”

Once Alan finished speaking, you wrapped both of your arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. 

“Alan, I’m so sorry,” You whispered, your heart breaking for Alan and his brother. 

“Don’t be,” Alan whispered back, “It’s not your fault.”

After a few moments of holding each other, Alan pulled away. He still kept an arm around you, though. You did the same. 

Alan started to speak again, “I think that’s why Edgar and I are so close. Despite our parents, we’ve never really been alone. We've always had each other; we’ve always taken care of each other. We still take care of each other in a way. We even still share a room.”

A small smile spread across his face as he said, “You know, when we were kids, our parents would have their lowlife friends over and they’d all get wasted. Edgar and I would get scared cause it was so loud, so we would cuddle with each other.”

“Really?” You asked. 

“Yep,” he answered, a smile on his face and laughter still in his voice, “We would do it during thunderstorms too. Whenever we were scared, I would run over to Edgar’s bed, and we would just lay there and hug each other until we fell asleep. Of course, I always brought Mr. Bear with me too.”

“That is so sweet,” you told him. Your heart was melting at the thought of little Edgar and Alan, cuddled up next to each other with a teddy bear, and comforting each other from their fears. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Alan mumbled, although he was still smiling. 

You placed a hand on his knee and said, “Seriously though, that is so precious.”

Alan looked down at your hand on his knee and his smile grew a little wider. He paused again before saying, “I want to show you something.”

He stood up, and held a hand out to you. You took it and Alan helped you stand up before leading you out of the gym and down the hallway. He went two one of the doors on your right and opened it. You realized that it was him and Edgar’s bedroom. It was pretty small and it didn’t have much to it. There was a bed against each side wall, and a desk against the back wall. However, this room did have the only window that you had seen in the house. 

Without saying anything, Alan sat you down on one of the beds, you assumed that it was Alan’s. He then crawled under the bed and grabbed something. When he crawled out from under the bed, you saw what it was that he had grabbed: a small, fuzzy, brown teddy bear. It was Mr. Bear. 

Alan sat down next to you with a smile and said, “Y/n, I’d like you to meet Mr. Bear.”

“So this is the famous Mr. Bear I’ve heard so much about,” You said. 

“Yes, it is,” Alan said, “When I was a kid, I took this bear everywhere with me. He was the one thing that was always there for me besides Edgar. Whenever I was scared, I would just hug him and then I’d feel safe. In a weird way, it was like he was protecting me.”

You put your hand on his shoulder and smiled at him; he smiled back at you. You loved the fact that Alan had been smiling so much today. He had such a wonderful smile. His smile always lit up the room and made you happy. You wanted him to smile more. After all he’s been though, he deserves to be able to smile. 

Alan then held Mr. Bear to you and said, “I want you to have him.”

You froze for a second, not believing what he just said. Finally you shook your head, “Alan, that’s very sweet, but I can’t take Mr. Bear.”

You couldn’t take Mr. Bear knowing how much he meant to Alan. Even though he didn’t cuddle with Mr. Bear while he slept anymore, even though he didn’t carry Mr. Bear around with him anymore, you knew that this bear was still beyond important to him. 

Alan smiled at you again and said, “Please, I want you to have him. It would make me happy if you took him.”

You finally took Mr. Bear from Alan’s hands and held him carefully. Alan told you, “Mr. Bear always made me feel safe when I was scared. You could use him more than me right now.”

You didn’t know what to say; you were so touched by Alan giving Mr. Bear to you. At a loss for words, you simply wrapped your arms around Alan and pulled him into a hug. He hugged you back as you whispered, “Thank you so much, Alan.”

“Of course,” Alan whispered back. 

You two sat there, holding each other with neither of you speaking. Neither of you needed to speak. After how much Alan opened up to you today, you didn’t want to let go of him. You wanted to hold him so you could take all the pain he experienced away. He had suffered more than someone should. He had dealt with stuff as a kid that no child should have to deal with. You didn’t want him to hurt anymore, so you just kept holding him. There was a sweetness to the hug that made you think that maybe, just maybe, he could feel what your intention was with the hug. You pulled away for a few seconds to press a gentle kiss to Alan’s forehead. After you did this, Alan smiled his wonderful smile at you before pulling you back into a hug.


	12. Pull Me Closer, Tiny Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. My writing schedule got messed up recently and I’m trying to get it back on schedule. I hope you all enjoy! Please be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, as well as comment. Once again, thank you for reading as well as being patient as I worked on this chapter. :)

You woke up one morning to your phone ringing. You sat up in bed and answered it, wondering who exactly was calling you. 

“Hello?” You said to whoever was on the other line. 

Edgar’s deep voice came through the other end and greeted, “Hey y/n”

You felt yourself perk up when you heard Edgar’s voice. You had seen Edgar and Alan a few more times since your first training session about three weeks ago. Those times were all spent training with the two of them. You had improved greatly with every training session you had with them, and the Frog Brothers had told you that you were ready to take on bloodsuckers. You were happy that you had impressed them. 

“Eddie, hi!” You said excitedly before asking, “What’s going on?”

“Do you think you could meet me at the boardwalk? Like as soon as possible?” He asked. 

You answered, “Yeah, I think I can. How come? Is everything okay?”

“Everything's fine,” Edgar reassured you, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh boy, I guess I better hurry up then,” you joked, “Where should I meet you?”

“Meet me near the pier, right where the concert was,” he told you. 

You smiled and said, “Sounds good. I’ll see you soon, Eddie.”

“See you soon, y/n,” he responded before hanging up. 

You hung your phone back on the hook before going into the kitchen where Cooper was nursing a cup of coffee. 

He smiled and said, “Good morning, kiddo.”

“Good morning, Coop,” you said back. 

You sat down at the table with him and asked him, “So Coop, do you think that I could go meet up with Sam at the boardwalk? He says that he has a surprise for me.”

Cooper answered, “Go right ahead.”

“Thanks, Coop,” you said, giving him a quick hug. 

You ran back to your room to get dressed. Once you got changed, you quickly made your bed and placed Mr. Bear on your pillow. You had been cuddling with Mr. Bear every night since Alan gave him to you. You wanted to make sure that you were taking good care of him. 

Before you left, you called Sam. He answered in a tired voice, “Hello…”

“Hey Sam,” You greeted. 

“Y/n?” Sam asked, “What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“If anyone asks, you and me are on a date right now,” you told him. 

He responded, “Umm...okay. Why though?”

“Edgar and I are going to the boardwalk today,” you explained, “I told Cooper that you had a surprise for me.”

“Ahh, got it,” Sam said, “Have fun with Eddie.”

Sam said Eddie in a teasing tone. It was the same tone schoolyard children would use when they sang “Sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g”. You rolled your eyes when you heard it, but giggled nonetheless. 

“I will, thanks Sam,” you said. 

“No problem,” Sam responded, “See ya, y/n.”

“Bye Sam,” you said before hanging up. 

You ran practically the entire way to the pier. You were beyond excited to see Edgar and what surprise he had for you. When you got to the spot on the boardwalk, he was already there waiting for you. You immediately ran over to him, a bright smile on your face. 

“Eddie!” You called. 

Edgar’s face lit up when he saw you. As soon as you got close enough to him, he picked you up in a hug. 

He greeted, “Hey there, beautiful.”

He spun you around in the hug, which made you giggle. When he put you down, he kept his arms around your waist while your arms remained around his neck. 

“I missed you,” Edgar said. 

“I missed you too,” you responded before telling him, “You look so cute.”

Edgar was wearing his usual red bandana along with a pair of jeans and a fitted army print t-shirt that showed off his toned arms. He looked absolutely adorable. 

“Thanks, you’re so sweet,” Edgar responded. 

You then asked him, “So what’s the surprise?”

Edgar’s smile grew a little wider before he nodded his head to the left of him. You looked over to see that there was a smile band setting up. Edgar wrapped his arms around you from behind, which you happily welcomed. 

“This band plays here every few weeks, they do cover songs,” he explained, “I figured that we could finally have our second dance.”

You turned your head so that you could look him in the eyes and smile at him. You said, “I like that idea.”

“Me too,” Edgar said before asking, “It’s gonna take them some time to set up. In the meantime, you wanna go get breakfast.”

You nodded, “I’d love too.”

You and Edgar went to a cute little café that was nearby. It was a beautiful day out, so you both decided to eat outside. As you guys were eating, you two were having a nice conversation that eventually led to you telling him a story about the time at a dance competition where your jazz shoe flew off and hit one of the judges. 

Edgar was laughing hysterically as he said, “Oh my God, that’s so funny.”

“It’s funny now,” you agreed, laughing as well, “But at the time, it was the worst moment of my life.”

“I can imagine,” Edgar said before asking, “What did the judge do?”

You let out a loud sigh before answering, “He threw it back onstage and I had to grab it when I walked off. He didn’t look too pleased with me.”

Edgar laughed again before saying, “That’s great.”

You giggled a little bit before saying, “Okay, I told you an embarrassing story, you have to tell me one about you now.”

“Oh boy,” Edgar said. 

He bought about it for a moment before saying, “I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this story.”

“I’m intrigued now,” you said with a bit of a smirk. 

Edgar sighed before saying, “Freshman year of high school, Alan and I had some of the worst grades possible. We were pretty much failing every single class, especially music. It was a mandatory class, and Alan and I paid no attention. It got so bad that the teacher told us that the only way she would pass us for the semester would be if we did the school musical. We didn’t want to fail, so we agreed to do it. That ended up being a huge mistake.”

“Why? You asked curiously, “What was the show?”

Edgar paused for a moment, clearly not wanting to say what he was about to say what he was about to say. Finally he mumbled, “Cats.”

You stifled a laugh as you asked, “Wait what?”

“Cats,” Edgar said even louder. 

That caused you to break into a fit of laughter. After a moment, Edgar started laughing as well. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad. I’d least Alan did it with you,” You said one you composed yourself. 

Edgar corrected you, “No actually, Alan got out of being in the cast because they needed more people on stage crew. Meanwhile, I got stuck playing some dumb cat named Macavity.”

“Okay nevermind, that is pretty bad,” you said, breaking into laughter again. 

“Yeah, it was,” Edgar responded, also laughing. 

You then asked, “By any chance are there any pictures of this?”

“Nope,” Edgar answered, “I successfully destroyed any evidence of that disaster.”

“Smart move,” you said. 

Edgar smiled again at you before turning serious. He asked you, “Hey y/n, can I ask you kind of a personal question?”

“Yeah sure,” you answered, “What is it?”

“Well, you told me before that you were dying to get out of your hometown. I guess I was just wondering what made you want to leave so bad,” Edgar said. 

You nodded, “That’s a good question. There wasn’t really anything bad about living there. There was pretty much no crime; everyone there was nice enough; I got to sing and dance. It’s just that...I didn’t belong there. I was pretty much an outsider there. I had friends, but even with them I still didn’t feel like I belonged completely. Everyone there was content with their boring lives. They’d wake up in the morning; drink their coffee; go to work at their dumb office jobs or whatever they did for a living. Then they’d just come home and eat dinner and go to bed. That’s not what I wanted for my life. I’m pretty sure most people there aren’t actually happy with their lives, they just grew comfortable with it. They settled for mediocre. I didn’t want to settle: I wanted to live my life to the fullest. Folks back there didn’t understand that. People walkways told me that I was setting myself up for failure by trying to become a performer. I figured that if I stayed there any longer, I’d end up listening to them and end up settling.”

You paused for a second before saying, “I guess that’s kind of stupid though.”

“No, it isn’t,” Edgar told you, “I understand how you feel.”

“You do?” You asked. 

Edgar nodded, “I get what you mean about feeling like an outsider. I’ve always kind of felt out of place. Alan’s really the only person I’ve ever had. Besides Sam, but even then it took me a while to warm up to him.”

“How come?” You asked. 

Edgar answered, “I’m just not one to trust people right away. I always kind of have my guard up around people, and I don’t really like to show emotion that much.”

You hesitated for a moment before asking, “Do you mind if I ask why?”

Edgar let out a deep breath before saying, “I guess I’m just scared of getting hurt. I’ve been hurt before, and I don’t want it to happen again. I kind of figured the best way to do that is to keep my walls up.”

You reached over to the table to grab his hand and hold it in yours. You gave him a small smile to let him know that it was okay for him to show emotions, and that you were proud of him for being this vulnerable with you. He smiled back at you and squeezed your hand a little bit. 

“You know, showing emotion is hard for me,” Edgar said, “But for some people, it’s worth it.”

Your smile grew wider as you said, “Thanks for opening up to me, Eddie. I’m really proud of you.”

After the two of you finished your breakfast, you headed back to where the band was. They were now set up and playing Who Loves You by the Four Seasons. You loved that song. Even though the Four Seasons were an older group, you were a big fan of their music. There were already a few people there dancing along, so Edgar spun you around and pulled you close to him. 

“You remember the moves?” You asked him. 

“Yes, I do,” Edgar answered as he dipped you. 

You giggled as Edgar dipped you and then lifted you back up to him. You guys quickly fell into your rhythm for swing dancing as the music played. 

Who loves you, pretty baby?  
Who's gonna help you through the night?  
Who loves you, pretty mama?  
Who's always there to make it right?

Throughout the dance, Edgar spun you around multiple times. The two of you laughed and smiled the entire time. You couldn’t help but feel giddy as you were dancing with Edgar. Being with him felt natural and comfortable. It was carefree and happy. It felt like Edgar was your boyfriend, and that you were on a date with him. Near the end of the song, Edgar picked you up by the waist and spun you around. The band played three more sounds after that. 

Near the end of the last song, Edgar whispered to you, “I’ll be right back.”

He let go of you, and you found yourself missing having Edgar’s arms around you. He went over to the lead singer of the band and started talking to him. After a moment of talking to him, Edgar walked back to you with a mischievous smile on his face. You wondered what that look was for, until you heard the opening chords and lyrics to the song. 

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man

It was Tiny Dancer by Elton John. You smiled brightly as Edgar came back over and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Tiny Dancer?” You said with a hint of a question in your voice. 

Edgar shrugged, “I felt it was appropriate.”

Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

You wrapped your arms around Edgar’s neck, and the two of you started to slow dance. Your foreheads rested against each other’s as you gazed into each other’s eyes. The feeling of intimacy grew between the two of you as your stomach fluttered and your heart sped up as you continued to look into Edgar’s eyes. You loved Edgar’s eyes. 

“You have amazing eyes,” you whispered to him, “They’re so pretty.”

Edgar smiled and blushed when you said that. Edgar then whispered, “You are absolutely beautiful.”

He then started to lean closer to you. Unlike times in the past, you couldn’t resist leaning in as well. It wasn’t long before you and Edgar’s lips met in a gentle but loving kiss. The song continued to play in the background. 

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

As you kissed Edgar, you felt like your heart was going to burst with happiness. Kissing Edgar felt wonderful, almost like you were levitating in the air. You felt yourself melting into the kiss as Edgar pulled you closer. Edgar kept his arms tight around your waist as you started to lightly stroke his hair. The two of you only pulled away when breathing was necessary. 

Once you pulled away, Edgar was staring at you with a look of awe on his face. It made you think about something Sam had told you before: They look at you like you hung the moon. 

“Wow,” Edgar whispered, sounding a little breathless. 

You giggled a little bit and whispered back, “Yeah wow.”

Edgar pulled you into a hug and continued to sway back and forth with you. As the song continued, you sang along quietly to it:

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

After the song was finished, Edgar kissed you again before saying, “You have a really pretty voice.”

“Thank you, Eddie,” you responded. 

You and Edgar danced with the band for about two more hours. Finally, both of you decided that it was time for you to head home. Edgar walked you about halfway to your house so Cooper wouldn’t spot the two of you together. When you got to the halfway point, you gave Edgar a hug. 

“Thank you so much for today, Eddie,” you said, “It was amazing.”

“Of course,” he whispered back. 

When you two pulled away from the hug, you kissed one more time, slowly and deeply. You wanted to make it last for as long as possible. 

When you two pulled away from the hug, you said, “Bye Eddie.”

“Bye, y/n,” he responded. 

Edgar began to walk back to the comic store while you continued your walk to the surf shoppe. Along the way, you continued to hum Tiny Dancer to yourself. 

When you walked through the door of the surf shoppe, Cooper gave you a smirk from the counter. 

You assumed you had a dopey smile on your face because Cooper said to you, “Don’t you look happy?”

You felt yourself blush and you said, “Yeah…”

“So what was Sam’s surprise for you?” Your brother asked. 

“There was a cover band playing at the boardwalk today,” you told him, “He took me dancing.”

Cooper’s face softened from a teasing expression to a happy one, “That’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, it was,” you responded. 

You then made your way to your room where you placed your Elton John cd into your radio and played Tiny Dancer. You played back your day with Edgar in your head over and over again; that’s when the guilt hit you. 

Alan. 

You had kissed Edgar today, who was not only Alan’s brother, but also his best friend. That led you to start thinking about that moment you had shared with Alan the day he gave you Mr. Bear. You thought about how close you had held each other, and how you pressed a kiss to his forehead. You couldn’t help but think about how unfair it was to kiss one of the Frog Brothers when you had feelings for both of them. You hadn’t even thought about that when you were with Edgar. It was like the world had melted away when you were with him, and that it was only the two of you. In any other situation, that would be incredibly romantic. In the case though, it was messing with your head big time. 

You grabbed Mr. Bear from off of your bed, and held him close to you, hoping he would give you the answer to your problem. You already knew that you had to see Alan again, just Alan to try and give you some clarity. 

You also knew that your decision was coming up sooner than expected, where you would have to decide between Edgar and Alan. And it was tearing you up inside.


	13. Kissing Frogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you did. Also, my quarantine from school got extended by another two weeks, so that means more time to write. I’m planning on having this book finished by April 6th, so stay tuned for lots of updates. Thanks for reading! :)

It was a Friday night, and you were in your room reading some comics as the sun was setting. Cooper had just closed up the shoppe, and was down there cleaning it up. As you were sitting on your bed with your comics, you heard something against your window. Confused and slightly worried, you stood up and walked over to see what was happening. You quickly realized that someone was throwing pebbles at your window. When you looked through the window to see who it was, you froze in shock. 

You opened your window and said, “Alan?”

“Hey there, y/n,” He responded as he smiled and waved at you from the ground. 

You, still stunned that he was at your house again, asked, “What on earth are you doing here?”

He responded by saying in a joking voice, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.”

You giggled a little when he said this before asking, “Seriously though, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a walk,” Alan finally answered. 

“You want to go on a walk?” You asked curiously. 

“Yeah, it’s a nice night out, and the sunset’s beautiful,” he explained, “I thought it would be nice, just you and me. What do you think?”

You didn’t even have to think about your answer. You couldn’t say no to a face as cute as Alan’s. You answered, “I’d love too.”

“Yes!” Alan whisper-yelled as he shot his arms up in victory. 

“Just give me a second to talk to Cooper,” you told him, “Just stay there. Cooper won’t see you there.”

“Got it,” Alan said, holding a thumbs up to you. 

You closed your window; quickly got changed and grabbed your purse; and went down to the surf shoppe where Cooper was starting to carve a new board. 

“Hey Coop,” you greeted. 

Your brother looked up from the board to smile at you, “Hey y/n, what are you dressed up for?”

“Well, Sam just called me and asked me to go on a walk with him. Would that be okay?” You asked. 

Cooper hesitated for a second before saying, “I don’t know, it’s getting dark out.”

“Aww, come on, Cooper. Please,” you asked with puppy dog eyes. 

Cooper let out a small chuckle, clear giving in. He finally said, “Okay fine, just be careful.” 

“Thank you, Coop,” you said as you ran over to him and gave him a hug. 

Cooper responded, “Of course, kiddo. Just don’t be out too late.”

“I won’t,” you reassured him as you made your way out the door, “Bye Cooper.”

Once you exited the shoppe, you ran to the back of your house where Alan was waiting. As soon as you turned the corner, you started to run over to give him a hug. He met you halfway and wrapped his arms around you in a strong hug. 

“Hi, Tiny Dancer,” Alan said as he kept his arms around you. 

You smiled and responded, “Hey Al.”

When he pulled away, he asked you, “You ready to go.”

“I’m ready,” you answered. 

The two of you started to walk to the boardwalk. It wasn’t long before Alan asked you, “Can I hold your hand?”

You felt yourself blush a little as your stomach fluttered a little. It was so sweet how he actually asked to hold your hand. You smiled and answered, “Of course.”

Alan then reached over and gently grabbed your hand to hold in his. As he did this, the two of you smiled at each other. God, you would never get sick of seeing Alan smile. 

“You have a really nice smile,” you told him. 

Alan looked at you with a raised eyebrow, although his smile didn’t drop, and asked, “Really?”

“Really,” you told him, “You look so cute when you smile.”

Alan’s face brightened even more when you said that before he said, “I guess I should smile more often then, huh?”

“I’d like that,” you said. 

Alan then lifted your hand up and placed a kiss on it. Your heartbeat went rapid and you felt your cheeks turn a shade darker. Nonetheless, you gave Alan a happy smile. As you guys were walking, you were talking about who your favorite superhero is. You said Wonder Women while Alan’s favorite was Batman. 

“Batman’s so cool, he literally became a superhero out of his own will,” Alan told you, “Plus, he’s all brooding and mysterious, just like me.”

You laughed at that comment and said, “If you say so, Al.”

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know that I’m incredibly brooding and mysterious,” Alan said in mock-offense. 

You joked, “I would agree with you, but I have seen you Salsa dance.”

Alan laughed at that and said, “Fair enough.”

You guys walked by an ice cream shoppe, and Alan stopped and told you, “Wait, we need to get something from here.”

“They have good ice cream?” You asked. 

Alan responded, “They have the best ice cream on the boardwalk. I come here at least once a week.”

“Well how can I say no to the best on the boardwalk?” You asked. 

You and Alan went in and ordered your ice cream. Once you got it, Alan insisted on paying despite your protests. You took one taste of your ice cream and were suprised as to how good it was. 

“What do you think?” Alan asked with a smile. 

You answered, “It’s amazing.”

You then decided to mess with Alan a little bit. You put some ice cream on your finger tip and smeared it against his cheek. You were laughing as Alan looked at you in surprise. 

“Okay, you wanna play that game, huh?” Alan asked with a smirk on his face. 

He grabbed you by the waist and held you against him. You tried to squirm out of his grasp, but you were stuck. Alan then took his ice cream and smashed it in your face. Both of you broke into laughter once he did this. Alan then let go of you and grabbed you some napkins that you wiped your face with. 

After the two of you finished your ice cream, the two of you continued to walk down the boardwalk, still holding hands. You said to him, “This is really nice.”

“It is,” he responded, “It makes me think that I should get out more often.”

“Do you not go out a lot?” You asked. 

Alan shook his head, “Not really. I’m usually either running the store or training. I’ve kind of been stuck in that routine for a while.”

“I’m guessing that gets kind of boring,” you said. 

Alan nodded, “Occasionally yeah.”

Alan led you down a small staircase to the beach, the sun was down by now and the moon and stars reflected brightly against the ocean. You took your flips flops off and put them in your purse so you could feel the sand in between your toes. You and Alan walked along the shoreline as the water occasionally brushed against your feet. As you were walking, Alan was telling you stories about how he used to come to the beach when he was a kid in order to try and catch a shark. 

You were laughing as you asked him, “Why were you trying to catch a shark?”

“I thought it would be a cool pet,” Alan explained. 

You then asked, “What made you think that you could keep a shark as a pet?”

“I was a pretty stupid child,” He answered. 

You responded, “Yeah, you really were.” 

You and him were both laughing hysterically at his story. You were enjoying your time with Alan. You liked how he was opening up to you. Of course, he had already opened up to you about the pain he experienced as a child, but this was different. He was telling you about some of the happier aspects of his life. He told you about his favorite superhero; his favorite ice cream; how he tried to trap a pet shark. You were happy to know that his life wasn’t just darkness. Plus, you loved the feeling of holding Alan’s hand. It made you feel safe. 

Alan then said, “Give my a bit of a break though, I’m sure you did something dumb a kid.”

You thought about it for a moment before saying, “I mean, I did kiss a frog once when I was little.”

Alan broke into a fit of laughter when you said that. Once he somewhat composed himself he asked, “Why did you do that?”

“I thought it would turn into a prince,” you told him. 

Alan then asked in a joking voice, “Well, did it?”

“No, it didn’t. It just hoped away,” you said in fake disappointment, “I learned after that to not kiss frogs.”

Alan let out any chuckle at that. He then took your hand and spun you around towards him. 

You giggled a little and said, “I see someone’s been practicing.”

“I have to if I want to try and keep up with you,” Alan responded. 

Alan then picked you up bridal style and spun you around a few times, just like he did the first time you danced with him. You giggled out of joy when he did this. Once he stopped spinning you, he still held you in his arms while your arms were around his neck. The two of you started at each other, the mood shifting from carefree to something sweeter. The stars twinkled above you as the two of you started to lean in, and Alan kissed you. 

You could practically hear Alan’s heartbeat as it pounded furiously. This kiss was sweet and caring, and made you feel like you were on the top of the world. You weren’t sure how long you two were kissing, but you know that you pulled away when both you and Alan’s smiles made it impossible to kiss properly. When you pulled away, Alan looked at you with the biggest and happiest smile. 

“Did that really just happen?” Alan asked in a soft voice. 

You smiled back at him and nodded, “It did.”

Alan leaned in and kissed you once more. He seemed more confident this time as he kissed you and you were loving every minute of it. When he pulled away he said to you with a goofy smile, “Hopefully this changed your mind about kissing Frogs.”

You laughed at his stupid joke before saying, “I guess some Frogs are pretty good kissers.”

When Alan walked you home, his arm was around your waist while you rested your head on his shoulder. When you got back to your house, Alan snuck around to the side of the house, so that the two of you wouldn’t be spotted. He then pushed you against the wall and kissed you once more. The kiss was slow and passionate, the kind of kiss that makes your knees buckle. 

When he pulled away, he whispered to you, “Goodnight y/n.”

“Goodnight Alan,” you whispered back. 

He made his way back to the boardwalk while you walked into the surf shoppe. Cooper by then was polishing off his new board. He smirked when he saw you, “I guess you had fun.”

You figured that you were smiling like an idiot. You responded, “Yeah, I did.”

You started to make your way to the stairs, but Cooper stopped you by asking, “Hey y/n, can we talk for a second?”

“Yeah, totally,” You answered, although you were beyond terrified about what he was going to say. You panicked, wondering if he had somehow found out about you sneaking around to see the Frog Brothers. 

You sat down on one of the stairs, and Cooper sat down next to you. 

You asked him, “What do you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to say that ever since you and Sam have started seeing each other, you seem so much happier,” Cooper told you, “And that makes me happy to see. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“Thanks, Coop,” you responded, “I am really happy.”

“That’s good,” your brother said as he pulled you into a hug, “Love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too, Coop,” you responded. 

You pulled away from the hug and made your way to your room, feeling slightly guilty about lying to your brother. 

That guilt only increased when you thought about Edgar. 

Tonight you had kissed Alan under the stars as he held you in his arms. It was wonderful, almost perfect. Except, of course, for the fact that only a few days prior, you had kissed his brother Edgar has you two danced. That kiss was also incredible in pretty much every way possible. And you hadn’t even thought about it when you were with Alan; you were focused solely on him. You couldn’t believe that in less than a week you had kissed both of the Frog Brothers. You thought to yourself, I guess I really do have a thing for kissing Frogs. 

You started to pace your room, your mind racing with stress. In that moment, you only knew three things:

You were in love with both Edgar and Alan. 

You were going to have to choose one. 

And you were so screwed.


	14. Awesome Monster Bashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment. Thanks for reading!

It was a Saturday, and you were training with the Frog Brothers. Sam had dropped you off at their place, but had left shortly after as he had to help his grandfather with something. Both of the boys were in their military uniforms while you were wearing combat boots, black jeans, a black belly shirt, and your holster belt with your stake and water gun. Your hair was up in a tight bun and you had a camo headband in your hair. 

The two brothers were teaching you two on one combat, and were coming at you from all different angles. You had done a pretty good job at fending them off, and whenever one of them grabbed you, you were able to push them off of you. Of course, there was more to fighting vampires than simply fending them off; you had to actually attack at some point. 

At one point, Alan charged towards you, and you took this as your opportunity to strike. You grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. After this, you kicked him in the back of the knees which caused him to fall to the floor. Edgar tried to attack from behind, but you quickly spun around and held him against the wall, stake to his chest. You then put one of your feet on Alan’s back as he laid on the ground and held the water gun above him. 

“Yield!” Edgar called, which was the code word for “I surrender” during training. 

Alan then gasped out, “Yeah, yield.”

You moved your stake away from Edgar’s chest before taking your foot off of Alan's back and helping him up. As you did this, Alan told you, “That was awesome.”

“Yeah, that was pretty impressive,” Edgar commented, “You pick up really fast.”

You were breathing heavily, but you still said, “Thanks.”

The Frog Brothers exchanged a look, mischievous smirks on both of their faces. You raised an eyebrow at both of them and asked, “What?”

“We have a surprise for you,” Edgar said. 

You then asked him, “What is it?”

“One second,” Edgar responded. 

He then exited the gym and closed the door behind him. You then turned to Alan and asked, “So, what’s the surprise?”

Alan chuckled a little and said, “You're going to have to wait and see.”

“Aww, come one, Al. Just give me a hint,” you pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

Alan shook his head and said, “You’ll find out soon enough. Just be patient.”

“Not even a hint?” You asked. 

He chuckled a little bit before saying, “You’re so cute.”

Alan then leaned over and gave you a small peck on the lips. This surprised you a little bit, and you would normally welcome it, but right now you were too overwhelmed. You had been driving yourself crazy thinking about what you were going to do about this whole Edgar and Alan situation. And Alan kissing you, no matter how sweet his kisses were, wasn’t helping. 

When he pulled away, Alan gave you a concerned look and asked, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you answered. 

Edgar came back into the room with a camo jacket in his hand. He held it up as he smiled at you and said, “We figured it was time that you got one of these.”

You gasped a little in pleasant surprise. You asked, “You got me a jacket?”

“Yes, we did,” Edgar said as he walked over to you. 

Alan then added, “You earned it.”

Edgar handed you the jacket and you examined it for a moment. It was a traditional army print jacket, but there was a personal touch to it. On the left side slightly below the shoulder, the words Tiny Dancer were stitched onto it. You were honored that the Frog Brothers had gotten a personalized jacket for you. You smiled and slipped it on; it fit you perfectly. 

You did a little spin and asked, “How do I look?”

“You look great,” Alan said. 

Edgar added on, “Pretty badass.”

You giggled a little before saying, “Thank you both so much.”

Edgar gave you a hug before saying, “Of course.”

Once Edgar pulled away from you, Alan pulled you into a hug as well. When he pulled away, he asked, “Do you need Sam to come get you?”

You shook your head no, “I was actually kind of hoping that you could walk me home.”

Both of the brothers gave you a confused look. Finally, Edgar said, “We can do that, but we have to be careful your brother doesn’t spot us.”

“Actually, I want to tell my brother about everything,” you told the brothers. 

As soon as you said this, both Alan and Edgar looked at you with panicked, almost horrified expressions. Alan asked, “You sure you want to do that?”

“I’m sure,” you said, “I can’t sneak behind my brother’s back anymore; the guilt is killing me. But I’m also not going to stop seeing you guys either. So I think the best solution is to tell him.”

“Do you think he’ll listen?” Edgar asked. 

“He will,” you answered, “It might take some convincing, but he’ll listen.”

Edgar nodded and said, “Then we support you.”

“A hundred percent,” Alan added on. 

Edgar then asked his brother, “Alan, can you step out for a second? I need to talk to y/n.”

Alan hesitated for a second before saying, “Yeah, sure.”

Alan walked out of the gym and closed the door behind him. Once he left, Edgar placed his hands on your hips and asked, “You nervous about telling your brother?”

“I’m a little nervous,” you told him honestly, “But I think I’m ready.”

“That’s good,” Edgar said before asking, “How do you think he’s gonna react?”

You answered, “He’s going to be mad at first, but once I sit him down and talk to him, he’ll come around.”

Edgar nodded he was now tracing the small strip of your stomach that your shirt revealed with his fingers. This action sent shivers up your spine. 

Edgar then told you, “I’m gonna be right there the whole time.”

“Thanks Eddie,” you said with a small smile on your face. 

He smiled back at you and responded, “Of course.”

Edgar then leaned in and kissed you. You reciprocated for a second, the feeling of Edgar’s fingers tracing your stomach driving you crazy. But then, you remembered that Alan was right outside the door, and pulled away. 

“You okay?” Edgar asked. 

You nodded, “I’m fine.”

“You ready to go?” He then asked you. 

You answered, “I’m ready.”

You and Edgar exited the gym. Alan, who was leaning against the wall, looked at the two of you and asked, “We heading out now?”

“We are,” you answered. 

The three of you made your way out of the Frog’s apartment and through the comic store. Before you left though, Alan stopped and said, “Wait, we forgot about the induction.”

“Oh shit, we did,” Edgar responded. 

“What induction?” You asked curiously. 

Alan told you, “You induction into the Awesome Monster Bashers.”

“I didn’t realize there was an induction,” you said. 

“Of course there is,” Edgar said, “Vampire hunting is some pretty serious work.”

You could hear in his voice that he was being dead serious about this. That gave you more reason to take it seriously. If it was important to Alan and Edgar, it was important to you too. You nodded as the two vampire hunting brothers stood in front of you. 

“Put your right hand on your heart, and your left hand in the air,” Alan told you. 

You did as he instructed, and him and Edgar did the same. Alan then asked, “Do you, y/n y/l/n, pledge to serve in the fight against vampires?”

“I do,” you answered. 

Edgar then asked, “Do you promise to fight for truth, justice, and the American way?”

“I do,” you answered again. 

Alan then asked, “Do you promise to never abandon or betray your fellow vampire hunters?”

“I do,” you answered. 

Edgar and Alan both put their hands down after you said that, and you took it has your cue to do the same. Alan then said, “It’s official.”

“Welcome to the Awesome Monster Bashers,” Edgar added. 

Alan then said, “The meanest.”

“The baddest,” Edgar finished. 

The two of them then turned to each other and joined their hands together into something similar to a handshake. You, almost instinctively, put your hand on top or theirs. The two boys then held up the rock and roll symbol and made a grunting noise. You followed their actions, honored to be part of the Awesome Monster Bashers. 

The walk back to the surf shoppe was pretty awkward. No one was speaking, just simply walking. Alan was on and left of you while Edgar was on the right. You didn’t look at any of them though, you just looked straight ahead. You were busy trying to piece together what you were going to explain all of this to Cooper. The sun had just set on Santa Carla as you guys walked, and though occasionally people would give the three of you the side eye, most people didn’t blink twice at you. You figured that in a town as strange as Santa Carla, three kids decked out in combat uniforms and wooden stakes wasn’t that out of the ordinary. 

When you got back to the surf shoppe, you hesitated before going in. You were trying to keep your nerves under control. Alan placed a hand on your shoulder and asked, “Are you okay?”

You took a deep breath before saying, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Edgar then put his hand on the small of your back and asked, “You ready to go in?”

“I’m ready,” you answered. 

You led the two brothers into the shoppe. Cooper, who was in the middle of setting up a sunglasses rack, froze when he saw you and the two Frog Brothers behind you. However, he quickly snapped out of it and yelled, “Y/n, what is going on?! And what the hell are you wearing!?”

“Cooper, we need to talk,” you said calmly. 

Cooper, still clearly enraged said, “Talk about what? About the fact that you're with the Frog Brothers when you’re supposed to be with your boyfriend.”

“Sam’s not my boyfriend!” You yelled, not being able to hold back the truth anymore. 

“What do you mean Sam’s not your boyfriend?” Cooper asked, but it seemed it clicked in his head because he said, “Oh my God, was Sam just an excuse to go see these two lunatics?”

“First of all, Edgar and Alan are not lunatics,” you told your brother, “Second of all, you need to sit down and listen to me.”

Cooper scoffed and sarcastically said, “Oh yeah, I’d love to hear you try to talk your way out of this.”

“Jesus Christ Cooper, can you just sit down and listen to me?!” You yelled, beyond frustrated with your brother. 

Cooper sat down at the chair behind the desk and crossed his arms as he said, “I’m listening.”

You walked over to the counter and stood across from your brother. You said to him, “I know this is going to sound crazy, but the Frog Brothers are right. There really are vampires in Santa Carla.”

Your brother let out some sarcastic laughter and said, “Jesus, I can’t believe you fell for their bs.”

“Are you actually kidding me right now?” Edgar asked your brother as him and Alan stormed over to the counter and stood next to you. 

Alan also asked, “Are you seriously not going to believe your own sister?”

“Why don’t you two butt out of this,” Cooper said, now standing up. 

You then yelled at your brother, “Don’t talk to them like that!”

Cooper paused for a moment, clearly surprised by what you were saying. He then said “Y/n, get upstairs, and Frog Brothers, get out of my store.”

“Cooper, what’s it going to take for you to believe me?” You asked. 

Just then, the bell attached to the shoppe’s door ran. You and the Frog Brothers turned around, and a chill went up your spin. 

The man in the black trench coat had just walked in. 

“David…,” you heard Edgar mumble next to you. 

“Sorry to barge in,” David said in a calm and cocky voice, “I just had some unfinished business.”

As David took a few more steps into the shoppe, Edgar and Alan both jumped in front of you. Edgar held his stake out while Alan held up his curved sword. 

“Don’t come any closer,” Edgar said in a threatened voice. 

Alan then said in a serious voice, “You stay the hell away from her.”

David chuckled evilly before saying, “Hello there, y/n. I don’t believe we formally met.”

You tensed up when he said your name. Cooper came out from behind the counter and marched over to the vampire. 

“Cooper, no!” You yelled. 

Your brother ignored your plea and grabbed David by the collar of his shirt. He growled, “Who the hell are you and what do you want with my sister?”

David once again chuckled before saying, “Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself.”

The platinum haired vampire then grabbed Cooper by the neck and held him in the air. As he did, this David’s face began to twist into a horrifying vampire face. You could see his eyes turn bright red and his fangs poke out of his mouth. While Cooper was choking and struggling to breathe, David said, “The name’s David.”

With that, David threw your brother across the room and he hit the wall with a thud before landing on the ground. 

“Cooper!” You yelled out of concern for your brother. 

Edgar and Alan both charged at David, screaming loudly. David quickly flipped Edgar to the ground while he slammed Alan against the wall, holding him by the throat. You took this as your opportunity to strike. You grabbed your water gun out of your holster and ran behind him as you squirted him in the back with holy water. 

David cried out in pain as he dropped Alan. The vampire turned to you, and you continued to squirt him with water, this time in the face. He covered his face with his hands as he managed to stumble out of the store. You, Cooper, and the Frog Brothers all ran to the doorframe just in time to see David fly away. 

You were breathing heavily out of fear. David was alive; and he was coming for you. You couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. You wrapped your arms around the closet Frog Brother, who ended up being Alan and clung on to him. Alan wrapped his arms around you while Edgar placed his hands on your shoulders and started rubbing them lightly. You stayed like that for a few moments, trying to both calm yourself down and control your breathing. Once you managed to do this, you turned to your brother. Cooper was staring at you with concern in his eyes and fear in his face. 

“Y/n…” he mumbled, seemingly at a loss for what to say. 

You couldn’t help but ask, “Do you believe me now?”


	15. Darkness of the Night

You were in your room, packing a duffel bag of everything you would need to stay at the Emerson’s house. 

After David had flown away, you and the Frog Brothers sat down with Cooper and explained everything that happened since you moved to Santa Carla. You told him about how David was following you; how the Frog Brothers had a history with him; and how you pretended to date Sam to go train with the Frog Brothers. Cooper paid close attention the entire time you explained. Best of all, he finally came to the realization that there really were vampires in Santa Carla. 

Once you finished explaining the situation to Cooper, it was mutually decided by all parties that you could not stay at your house. Your house would be the first place David would come when he inevitably came looking for you again. The Frog Brother offered to take you to the Emerson’s house, as that way there would be more numbers on your side. Cooper then called Michael and explained what happened before asking if it would be okay if you stayed there for a few days. Michael didn’t hesitate to say yes. Cooper agreed to stay at your house in case David came back there before sending you upstairs to pack a bag.

As you were backing, you heard a small knock on your bedroom door. You called, “Come in.”

Cooper walked though your bedroom door and asked, “Hey, can we talk for a second?”

“Yeah sure,” you told him. 

Cooper closed the door before sitting down on the side of your bed. You sat down next to him. You waited for Cooper to break the silence. He wrung his hands together a few times before saying, “Y/n, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” You asked. 

“For not listening to you about the Frog Brothers,” Cooper said, “And for making you feel like you couldn’t tell me about David. I guess in a way I kind of forced you to sneak around. I didn’t realize that the Frog Brothers were protecting you, or I guess I just didn’t want to realize that they were. I shouldn’t have let my feelings about them get in the way of you seeing them. After today, I see how much the two of them care about you.”

You gave him a soft smile. You were both relieved and grateful that Cooper had finally come around. It made you hopeful that this was the first step in having your relationship with Cooper go back to normal. 

You gave him a hug and said, “I forgive you, Coop. Thanks for apologizing.”

“Of course,” Cooper said before pulling away and asking, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am,” you told him as you stood up and zipped your bag up. 

“Cool, Edgar and Alan are waiting for you downstairs,” Cooper said. 

Cooper paused for a moment before asking, “Wait, what does your jacket say?”

You looked down at your army jacket before answering, “It says Tiny Dancer. It’s a nickname Edgar and Alan gave me. 

For the first time that night, Cooper cracked a smile, “That’s cute. It suits you.”

“Yeah, it does,” you said, also smiling. 

Cooper left after that. You put the strap for your bad over your shoulder, and were getting ready to leave when you spotted something on your bed: Mr. Bear. You figured that you needed him more than ever right now, so you quickly unzipped your bag and put him in it before zipping it back up and heading down the stairs. 

When you entered the surf shoppe, Alan, Edgar, and Cooper were standing around the counter talking. The three of them looked up when they heard you coming down the stairs. Both of the Frog Brother offered you small, comforting smiles as you came down the stairs. 

You walked over to them and Edgar asked, “You ready to go?”

“I’m ready,” you answered. 

Alan reached for the strap of your bag and said, “I can take that for you.”

“Thanks, Al,” you said. 

Cooper then walked over to you and gave you a long hug. You hugged him back. He whispered to you, “Be safe, okay?”

“Okay,” you responded. 

When Cooper pulled away from you, Edgar wrapped one of his arms around your shoulders. Then, Cooper did something that shocked you beyond belief: He held his hand out for Edgar to shake. 

“Protect her,” Cooper told him. 

Edgar shook his hand and responded, “I will.”

Cooper then held his hand out to Alan and gave him the same instructions he gave his brother, “Protect her.”

“Of course,” Alan said as he shook Cooper’s hand. 

With that, Alan and Edgar led you out of the surf shoppe. Alan walked in front of you while Edgar walked with his arms around you. You assumed the point of this was to try and shield you. They started leading you to the boardwalk parking lot where their car was parked. The two of them had gotten their driver's license a few months ago when they turned sixteen, and had saved up for a while to buy a car. The three of you walked over to their beat up ford and hopped in. Alan got in the driver’s seat and placed your bag in the passenger's seat while you and Edgar sat in the back. 

None of you spoke while you made your way to the Emerson’s. You all sat in silence as Alan drove down the dark roads of Santa Carla. You didn’t like how dark it was outside. You never used to be afraid of the dark, but that was before a vampire started stalking you. Despite this, Edgar kept his arm around you while you rested your head on his shoulder. You were thankfully for the small bit of comfort that being cuddled up next to Edgar gave you. 

Before long, you were driving up an all dirt road to a giant house that almost resembled a mansion, it was that big. There were no neighbors around or anything else around for that matter. Alan parked the car outside of a wooden fence, and grabbed your bag. He turned to the backseat and said, “We better hurry.”

The three of you jumped out of the car and quickly made your way to the giant house. Edgar and Alan both had an arm around you to shield you as you walked to the house. As you guys got closer to the front porch you saw that Sam was out there waiting for you guys. 

“Boy, am I glad to see you guys,” Sam said as you guys walked up the stairs to the porch, “I was getting worried that something happened.”

“Sam, open the door,” Edgar told him. 

Sam did as he was told, and the Frog Brothers led you into the house. Sam followed you into his home and locked the door behind him. Once he did this, he gave you a hug. 

“You doing okay?” He asked you. 

You told him, “I’m hanging in there.”

Sam nodded as he pulled away from the hug. Alan then asked, “Is your mom home?”

Sam nodded again, “She’s in the kitchen with Michael and Star.”

“What about your grandpa?” Edgar asked. 

Sam answered, “He’s at the Widow Johnson’s house for the night.”

Both of the Brothers nodded before walking into the kitchen. You and Sam followed behind them. 

When you walked in, you saw Star and Michael sitting at the kitchen table with an older blonde woman, who you assumed was Sam’s mom. 

She smiled at the two brothers and said, “Hi Edgar. Hi Alan.”

“Hi, Mrs. Emerson,” they said pretty much in unison. 

Same then spoke up and said, “Mom, this is y/n. She’s the one who’s going to be staying with us for a little bit.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Emerson,” you said politely.

Mrs. Emerson then stood up and walked over to you. As she did this, she gave you a kind smile and said, “It’s nice to meet you too, y/n. Please, call me Lucy.”

She gave you a warm hug which you happily reciprocated. You had a feeling that you were going to like Mrs. Emerson, or Lucy. She had a caring and nurturing quality to her that made you feel welcome. 

When you pulled away from the hug, you said to her, “Thank you so much for letting me stay here.”

“Of course,” she said, “Any friend of my son is always welcome here.”

You smiled at her once more before giving Michael and Star a friendly wave, “Hi Michael, Hi Star. It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Star responded. 

“Yeah, it is,” Michael replied, “Although, I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Yeah, me too,” you said honestly before asking, “Do you think you could call Cooper and let him know I got here okay?”

“Of course,” Michael said as he walked over to the landline. 

Lucy then gently grabbed your hand and said, “Let’s show you where your room is.”

You followed her up the staircase and down a hallway up stairs, The Frog Brothers and Sam followed behind you. Near the end of the hall, Lucy opened a door and told you, “This is the guest bedroom, and this is going to be your room.”

You walked into a nice sized room with white walls, and a bed with a blue and white striped comforter. You smiled at Lucy and said, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” She said, “We’ll let you get settled in.”

She put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, and the two of them left the room. Alan set your bag down at the foot of the bed and said, “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” you responded. 

You sat down on the bed with your back against the backboard. Edgar sat down next to you while Alan sat at the end of the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Edgar asked you. 

You let out a shaky breath before saying, “I’m terrified, to be perfectly honest. Actually seeing David so close, and seeing how strong he is, it scared the crap out of me. I’m so scared about what’s going to happen.”

Edgar once again wrapped his arm around your shoulders to comfort you. Alan then scooted closer and placed a hand on your knee. They were both looking at you with such tenderness, such care, such love. It was enough to make the guilt build up inside you and make you say, “I need to talk to you two about something.”

Both of them gave you a confused look as they moved their hands away from you. Alan asked, “What is it?”

You sighed loudly before saying, “I made a big mistake.”

“What do you mean?” Edgar asked you with a concerned voice. 

“I kissed both of you at one point,” you said, “I kissed both of you and led both of you on. I shouldn’t have done that.”

You couldn’t bear to look at either of them. Instead, you kept your gaze on your combat boots. You could still feel the tension in the room, though. I was so strong that if you tried to cut it with a knife, the knife would break. It felt like the silence in the room was slowly suffocating you. 

Finally, Edgar let out a simple, “Oh.”

After a few more moments of almost unbearable silence, Alan asked, “Well...which one of us do, you know...do you really like?”

You sighed again before covering your face with your hands and answering, “I don’t know. Honestly, I have feelings for both of you. I know that makes a horrible person. I’m going to make a decision, but I thought it was fair that you guys know the truth.”

You felt yourself start to tear up a little bit when someone placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see that it was Edgar. 

“Listen, don’t you worry about that right now,” Edgar said in a soft voice, “That doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is keeping you safe. Alan and I are going to protect you, and we’re gonna stop David. Once this is all over, we can talk about that, but right now don’t worry. This isn’t going to change anything.”

You nodded, not trusting your voice. Edgar then asked, “You want some space?”

You nodded once again. Edgar gave you a gentle and caring hug that lasted a few moments. Finally, he pulled away and walked out of the room. Alan stayed behind though. 

You said to him, “Alan, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Alan told you, “To be honest, part of this is my fault. That day you went out with Edgar, he came home and told me he kissed you. I was crazy jealous when he told me that. That night when we went on the walk, I honestly wasn’t planning on kissing you. But then, you just looked so pretty and I couldn’t help myself.”

He then gently held your hand in his before saying, “I’ll respect any decision you make, but don’t worry about that right now.”

With that, Alan also gave you a long hug. Once he pulled away, he said to you, “Take all the time you need.”

With that, he left and closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, you grabbed your bag and pulled Mr. Bear out of it. You needed all the comfort you could get. Despite the fact that both Edgar and Alan had told you not to worry about it, you couldn’t help but feel like you had just ruined everything. You laid on the bed, cuddling Mr. Bear close to you for about half an hour before you heard a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” You asked as you sat up on the bed. 

You heard from the other side of the door, “It’s Star. Could I come in?”

“Yeah, come in,” you said. 

The door opened and Star walked in. She gave you a small smile before asking, “Hey y/n, how are you doing?”

“I’ve been better,” You answered honestly. 

Star let out a sympathizer laugh at that and said, “I understand that.”

She sat down next to you on the bed and said, “My guess is there’s more bothering you than the whole vampire thing.”

“Yeah there is,” you told her before asking, “How did you know?”

Star explained, “Sam had a conversation with Edgar and Alan a little bit ago. He then came to me and told me that you were having a ‘lady problem’, so I figured that I should come check on you.”

She did air quotes when she said “lady problems” which made both of you laugh. She then asked, “So what’s going on?”

You hesitated for a moment before asking her, “Star, have you ever had two guys fight over you?”

Star thought about a moment before answering, “Yes.”

“Really?” You asked. 

“Well kind of,” Star said, “When I was a half-vampire, the boys would always fight over who got to spend the night with me. That’s probably not what you’re dealing with though.” 

“Not exactly,” you told her, “You see, both Edgar and Alan kissed me. And Sam told me that both of them have a crush on me, and both of them have been so sweet to me.”

“So you don’t know who to choose,” Star finished for you. 

You nodded. Star put a hand on your shoulder and said, “I wish I could help you make that decision. But what I can tell you is that both of those boys love you to death.”

“Did they tell you that?” You asked hopefully. 

Star answered, “They didn’t tell me that, but I can tell from the way they act. Ever since you moved here, they’re different. They used to be stone cold, but now they’re so much happier. The first time I ever saw either of them smile was when they were talking to Sam about you. Plus, seeing the way they’re protecting you, and seeing how much they care about you, it’s incredible, honestly. You’ve made them so happy, and I can see how much they love you. So even though I can’t tell who to pick, I can tell you that whoever you do pick it’s absolutely in love with you.”

You smiled a little bit. Talking to Star did make you feel a lot better. You said to her, “Thanks Star.”

“Of course, anytime,” Star said before giving you a hug that you gladly returned. 

As you and Star were hugging, the lights went out in the house. You and Star pulled away from each other. You started to panic, having an idea about what that could mean. 

“That can’t be good,” you whispered to Star. 

She whispered back, “No, it can’t.”

Alan and Edgar then charged through the door with their stakes in hand. Edgar yelled, “Y/n, you need to come with us!”

“David found us! He’s coming!” Alan yelled. 

You immediately ran to them and you all bolted down the stairs, Star following behind you. 

When you reached the bottom of the staircase, Edgar yelled, “Mrs. Emerson, hide! Sam, make sure Nanook is inside the house!” 

Alan then yelled, “Michael patrol the back of the house! Star, take the front!”

The Frog Brothers led you to the family room where there was a large fireplace. You pulled out your stake and held it in the air. The three of you stood in there, not saying anything or moving; just waiting for something to happen. 

You heard something moving in the fireplace. It started out as a soft rumble, but quickly got louder. Suddenly, there was a huge burst from the fireplace and David flew out of it. He laughed evilly as he grabbed you and flew in the air with you. You were stuck suspended in the air with his arms around you. You had dropped your stake, but managed to pull out your water gun and spray him once again. He screamed in agony, and dropped you. You would’ve landed flat on the ground, if Edgar hadn’t caught you. He carefully put you down, and David took the opportunity to swoop down and grab Edgar. The vampire flew Edgar against the wall, and he landed on the ground with a grunt. 

Alan then charged at him, but David sped away and grabbed you once more. He held you so that your arms were stuck. He told Alan, “Drop your weapon, or else your girl’s not going to have a drop of blood left in her.”

“Don’t listen to him, Alan!” You yelled before David covered your mouth with his hand. 

Alan screamed, “Keep your dirty hands off of her!”

He then tried to charge at the vampire, but it proved to be useless against David’s supernatural strength. With one arm, David managed to chuck Alan into the empty fireplace. With his arms still around you, David super sped out of the front door of the house. You were screaming at the top of your lungs as David flew off into the night with you. 

“Edgar! Alan! Help!”

Those were the last words Edgar and Alan Frog heard from their girl as David carried her into the darkness of the night. The two brothers ran outside yelling her name, but it was too late. She was gone. She wasn’t just gone, she got taken by a bloodsucker. The very bloodsucker that they had promised to protect her from. They promised to protect her, and they had failed. 

In that moment, the Frog Brothers finally understood what heartbreak was.


	16. I Can’t Lose Her

You felt yourself start to stir slowly. As you started to wake up, you tried to stretch your arms only to discover that you couldn’t move. You looked down to see that you were tied to a wooden beam. You then started to look around to see that you were in some sort of cave. The walls were jagged rock, and there was junk cluttered everywhere. It was dark except for two barrels that had fires blazing in them. 

“Well, good to see finally awake,” You heard David’s cocky voice say. 

David started to make his way towards you, his evil smirk evident on his face. You felt yourself start to shake involuntarily as he walked closer to you. Despite this, you said to him, “Get away from me.”

David chuckled maliciously and said, “Don’t be scared,sweetheart. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You will bite, though,” you mumbled. 

He let out another wicked laugh before saying, “Smart girl.”

The vampire started to stroke your hair, which had fallen out of it’s bun at some point. Your skin began to crawl as he did this. The small action made you feel disgusted and violated and paralyzed with fear. 

“Don’t touch me,” you tried to say, although it was barely more than a whisper. 

David chuckled once more before whispering in your ear, “Relax, dollface.”

You could feel his bad vampire breath waff off of him as he did this. You managed to shoulder check David a little to get him away from you. You then asked him, “What do you even want with me?”

His evil smirk grew even more, and he started to pace slowly as he said “It’s not you I’m after, necessarily. It’s your two little friends, Edgar and Alan that I’m after.”

“Why?” You asked again. 

“Why?” David said, angrily, “Those little brats took everything from me! They killed my brothers, Max, and almost took me down with the rest of them. If it hadn’t been for the two of them, the Emersons wouldn’t have had the balls to even try and stop us. But because of those two psychos, I lost everything. I want to see them suffer. That’s where you come into play. Those Frog Brothers would jump off of the ends of the earth for you. I realized that if I wanted to get to them, I’d need to get to their girl.”

“You’re not going to get away with this,” you told him. 

David only chuckled at that. He then walked back to you and placed a hand on your cheek. He said in a low voice, “I will say this: those two Frogs may be nuts, but they have good taste in girls. You certainly are pretty.”

With that, you had enough. Not being able to do much else, you spit right in David’s face. He jumped back and slowly wiped his face. He said, “Aren’t you feisty?”

He then grabbed your beck and held it tightly. You struggled for air as you felt his hand tighten around your name. He whispered to you, “I like feisty.”

You began to feel lightheaded as your visions started to go black. It wasn’t long before you lost consciousness. 

Meanwhile, Edgar and Alan were driving back to the surf shoppe with Star and Sam in the backseat. Michael had stayed back to make sure no more bloodsuckers came to the house. Alan was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. Meanwhile, Edgar was staring out the window and refused to make eye contact with anyone. They were angry; they were sad; and they were scared. Y/n was gone, and it was because of them. They couldn’t keep her safe like they had promised to do. It was all their fault. 

Neither of the Frog Brothers had spoken a word since they left the Emerson’s house, and neither Star nor Sam dared to try and strike up a conversation. Neither of them wanted to push them. Plus, Sam knew better than to push the Frog Brothers when they were this mad. Now that y/n was gone, they were both taking timebombs. And it was only a matter of time before they exploded. 

When they parked in the boardwalk’s parking lot, Alan sternly commanded, “Everyone out of the car.”

The Frog Brother quickly jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the surf shoppe. When Sam and Star took a little longer to get out of the car, Edgar turned his head over his shoulder and yelled, “Move!”

Star flinched a little when he yelled before her and Sam followed the Frog Brothers to the surf shoppe. 

When the four of them walked in, they saw Cooper sitting at the desk with worry evident on his face. As soon as Cooper saw the Frog Brothers he asked, “What are you guys doing here? Where’s y/n?”

Edgar and Alan exchanged a solumm look with each other. They didn’t know how to tell Cooper what happened. Edgar finally mumbled, “David took her.”

“What?!” Cooper yelled angrily. 

Alan told him, “David broke into the house, and he took her.”

“Son of a bitch,” Cooper mumbled as he punched the wall and put a hole through it. He then yelled, “And you two didn’t protect her!”

“We tried!” Alan yelled, “We tried to fight him off!”

Cooper responded, “Well that didn’t work out too well, did it? I asked you guys to do one thing, and that was to keep her safe! And you couldn’t do that, and now she’s gone!”

“She’s not gone, we’re going to save her,” Edgar told Cooper, “We have a plan.”

“Oh yeah, just like you had a plan to protect her,” Cooper commented. 

Alan got impatient and yelled, “Are you gonna help us save Y/n or not?!”

“I think you two have helped enough,” Cooper said, “I’m going to the cops.”

“Oh yeah, go to the cops and tell them that your sister got kidnapped by a vampire who rose from the dead. They’re certainly going to believe you,” Edgar quipped. 

Cooper then asked, “Oh, so I suppose you have a better idea?”

“Yeah, I do actually,” Edgar yelled as he got in Cooper’s face, “The only problem is you’re not listening to me!”

“Why should I listen to you?” Cooper asked. 

Edgar answered, “You should listen to me because I love your sister! And I’m not going to let some bloodsucker hurt her!”

Cooper stepped back when Edgar said that, not expecting him to say that. Edgar, on the other hand, became too overwhelmed with emotions, and stormed outside. One he was gone, Alan walked up to Cooper and told him in a calm voice, “You can hate me and my brother all you want, but I love y/n. I’m gonna fight til my last breath to save her.” 

With that, Alan went up the stairs into Cooper’s apartment, leaving Cooper to process what just happened. Sam and Star had been standing awkwardly in the corner the whole time, but now they felt the need to act. Sam said, “I’m gonna go check on Edgar.”

Star nodded and said, “I’ll go talk to Alan.”

When Sam walked outside, he saw Edgar pacing back and forth furiously with his fists clenched. Sam let him do this for a few moments before asking, “Edgar, are you okay?”

“No, no I’m not okay, Sam! I’m really not okay!” Edgar snapped as he took out one of his stakes and threw it against the wall to the building. 

Edgar then punched one of the surfboards that was setup outside. It left a giant dent in it, but Edgar didn’t stop there. He kept punching and kicking it to the point where it was completely destroyed. Even when it was damaged beyond repair, Edgar kept punching. It got to the point where Sam was scared Edgar would hurt himself. Sam grabbed Edgar from behind and pulled him away from the surfboard. 

“Edgar, stop!” Sam yelled as he did this. 

Up until this point, Edgar had been seeing red. But when Sam put his arms around him, all his anger was replaced with devastation. He didn’t want Sam’s arms around him; he wanted y/n’s arms around him. He wanted her to be here and to be able hug and kiss her again. He wanted to hold her hand and dance with her and wanted her to make him feel happy just like she always did. He wanted her back. 

A few tears started to fall from Edgar’s face, and it wasn’t long before he completely broke down. Sam slowly turned his friend around to face him. That was when Edgar collapsed on Sam, and Sam wrapped his arms around him in an awkward hug. Same was admittedly at a loss for what to do; he had never seen Edgar like this. 

“I can’t lose her, Sam,” Edgar cried, “I can’t lose her, I won’t be able to live with myself if I lose her.”

“You’re not going to lose her. We’re going to get her back,” Sam told him. 

Edgar then whispered, “I just want to see her smile again.”

As this was happening, Alan was sitting in a chair in the kitchen, shaking both of his legs. Star walked in and sat down next to him. She asked him kindly, “How are you feeling, Alan?”

“I’m scared out of my mind,” Alan answered while rubbing his face. 

Star nodded, “That’s understandable, but it’s going to be okay.”

“But what if it’s not going to be okay?” Alan asked, his voice breaking a little, “What if I can’t save her?”

“You can’t think like that,” Star told him. 

“I was supposed to protect her,” Alan said, almost like he didn’t even hear star, “I was supposed to keep her safe.”

Out of a sudden moment of anger, Alan took out a stake and slammed it into the table, so that it was sticking out of it. He then told Star, “You know, y/n gives the best hugs in the world. It’s like her hugs make everything bad in the world go away. I just want to hug her again.”

The tears started to fall as Alan said that. Star then said sympathetically, “Aww, Alan.”

She wrapped her arms around Alan and gave him a hug. This caused Alan to start sobbing violently. The was sobbing because this wasn’t Y/n’s hug. He wanted Y/n to be the one hugging him and comforting him. He wanted to be able to pick her up and spin her around like he used to. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. 

Alan managed to say, “I can’t lose her.”

“And you’re not going to,” Star told him, “Just calm down and then go downstairs and talk things out with Copper.”

It took Alan a few minutes to pull himself together. Once he did, him and Star made their way downstairs. Alan was surprised to see that Edgar and Cooper were already down there, having a pretty serious conversation while Sam was standing to the side. Star gave Alan an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder before walking back over to stand with Sam. Alan made his way over to his brother and Cooper. When he did, Cooper turned to him and said, “Let’s do this.”

This caught Alan off guard. He asked, “You trust us?”

“I trust you both,” Cooper said, “Let’s go save y/n.”

He held his hand once more, and Alan shook it. He then turned and shook Edgar’s hand. As Edgar shook Cooper’s hand, he said the thing that was on all of their minds: “Let’s go get our girl back.”


	17. Cry Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I’ve literally been writing all day. I just got on a streak and couldn’t stop. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Also, only five chapters left! I can’t believe that this story is almost over. Thank you all for continuing to read and support my story. I truly cannot express how much it means to me. :) <3

You had woken up a little bit ago, and you were desperately trying to find a way out of the ropes. You hadn’t seen David since you woke up, so you were hoping to try and escape somehow. However, whether it was because the ropes were too strong or because you were still weak from David choking you, you couldn’t get out. Despite this, you had faith that the Frog Brothers would come save you, you just hoped that they would get here soon. 

About half an hour later, you heard an engine come from outside the cave. You perked up with hope, thinking that it was Edgar and Alan. Unfortunately, David must have heard it too because before you knew it, he was directly in front of your face, fangs out and all. 

“Looks like we’ve got company,” he said with his evil smirk. 

You didn’t say anything, you just glared at him. David gave you another chuckle before asking, “Aren’t you happy your little boyfriends came to get you?”

“Shut up,” you said through gritted teeth. 

David chuckled once more before you heard the sounds of pounding footsteps. The footsteps got louder and louder until Edgar and Alan ran into the cave, Cooper following shortly behind them. 

“Y/n!” They all screamed in unison. 

David started to calmly walk towards them as he said, “It’s about time you guys showed up.”

“Let her go,” Edgar said in a low threatening growl. 

David asked him, “Now why would I want to do that?”

“I swear to God if you hurt her…” Alan started to say 

“Hurt her?” David asked, cutting Alan off, “Why would I want to do that? I wouldn’t hurt a hair on her pretty little head.”

You flinched as he cupped your cheek with his hand. Cooper started to charge towards David, wooden stake in his hand and screaming at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, David was still faster and once again threw Cooper across the cave. 

“Cooper!” You yelled. 

David then continued to explain, “No, I wouldn’t dream of hurting her. You see, I’ve been pretty lonely ever since you two punks killed my brothers. I could use a companion, especially one as beautiful as Miss y/n.”

That’s when you realized that he didn’t want to kill you. He wanted to turn you. After all, what better way to get back at the Frog Brothers then two turn the girl they loved into the creature they hated most? And right in front of them no less. 

David started to lean close to your neck, his mouth wide open showing off his fangs. You instinctively closed your eyes, hunched your shoulders up, and leaned away to try and stop him. David continued to lean closer to you until you heard both Frog Brothers yell, “No!” 

Your eyes shot open when you heard David scream. You saw that he was leaning against the wall of the cave with two arrows lodged into his shoulder. You looked up to see the Frog Brother charging towards him with bow and arrows in their hands. As this was happening, Cooper ran over to you and called you name. 

“Stay still, okay?” He told you, “I’m going to get you down.”

He cut the ropes with his stake and set you free. You felt your neck with your hands to double check that David hadn’t bit you. Thankfully, your neck was unscathed. gave him a quick hug before turning around to see the Frog Brothers locked in combat with the vampire. He yelled at them, “I’m going to kill you two bastards!”

You grabbed Cooper’s water gun and stake from him before yelling, “Not today, death breath!” 

You ran up behind David and squatted him with the holy water. After wincing in pain, he turned his attention from the Frog Brothers to you. He charged towards you and slammed you into the wall of the cave. Your head hit the jagged rock with a loud thud and pain shot through your skull. You lifted your leg up and kneed David in the groin. This caused David to lose his balance and fall back a little bit. You took this as your opportunity to strike. 

You charged towards David and drove your stake right through his heart. David cried out in agony as blood came spewing out of his chest like a broken faucet. You jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit with the gross slimy substance. Cooper ran in front of you and held his arms out as an extra precaution. David squirmed on the ground for a few minutes before he took his finale breath and his body went limp. 

It was over. David was dead. It was all over. You were safe. 

You turned around to the Frog Brothers who both ran over to you and wrapped their arms around you. You did the same and pulled them into a group hug. All three of you were shaking uncontrollably. Relief and comfort crashed over you like a wave. You were safe in the arms of Edgar and Alan. 

“It’s over,” Alan whispered, “It’s finally over.”

“You’re safe,” Edgar whispered. 

You whispered back to them, “You saved me.”

“I wish we could take the credit for that,” Edgar said, “But that was all you.”

“You’re the one who defeated David,” Alan added, “That was incredible.”

You pulled away from the hug as you smiled at the Frog Brothers. They smiled back at you. You then turned to your brother and said, “Cooper…”

You could see tears of joy in your brother’s eyes as he pulled you into a tight hug. 

“Thank God you're okay,” he said, “I don’t know what I would've done if you weren’t okay.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m fine,” you said, although emotion was starting to clog your voice. 

You pulled away from him to wipe some of your tears away. When Cooper saw this, he gave you a small smile and said, “It’s okay, go ahead and cry, little sister.”

You let out a breathless laugh when he said this. You then turned back to Alan and Edgar, who were looking at you with a mix of awe and pride. 

Edgar then said, “Death to all vampires.”

“Maximum body count,” Alan continued. 

“We are Awesome Monster Bashers,” Edgar said. 

Alan added, “The meanest.”

“The baddest,” you finished. 

The three of you then did your Monster Bashers handshake. As you did this, you felt the room start to spin and you slowly start to lose your balance. 

“Y/n, you okay?” You heard your brother ask. 

The last thing you saw through your blurry vision before the room went black was Alan lifting you into his arms and Edgar grabbing your hand.


	18. Light in the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four chapters left! We’re getting closer to the final decision. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

There was a weird buzzing in your head as you slowly started to stir. You felt like you were floating around in a black ocean as you struggled to open your eyes. Once you finally did, the bright lights in the room stung your eyes. Once your eyes finally adjusted, you saw that you were in your room. That’s when a killer pain split through your head. 

You looked to your side and saw Edgar and Alan both sitting in chairs next to your bed, dead asleep. You sat up a little in bed before saying in a soft voice, “Eddie, Al, wake up.”

The two boys started to wake up while making grunt noises. You had to admit: they were adorable when they were sleepy. When they saw you though, they were wide awake. 

“Y/n, you’re up,” Edgar said. 

You responded, “Yeah, I am.”

Alan got up from his chair and ran to your bedroom door. He yelled through it, “Cooper! Y/n’s awake!”

The yelling made your head hurt more, so you held a hand up to your forehead and started rubbing it. Edgar knelt down next to your bedside and held your free hand as he said, “Alan, chill it with a screaming.”

Alan walked over to you and immediately whispered, “Sorry, y/n.”

“It’s fine, Alan,” you told him. 

Alan knelt down next to his brother and asked, “How you feeling?”

“I’m feeling okay,” you answered, “My head’s killing me, though.”

Alan then grabbed a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water off of your nightstand and said, “Here, take some of this.”

“Thanks, Al,” you said as you let go of Edgar’s hand to grab the bottle of medicine and the water. 

You popped two of the painkillers out and swallowed them with the water. Once you were done, Alan took the stuff from you while you rejoined your hand with Edgar’s. 

Edgar then asked, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember staking David and then I got really dizzy before everything went black,” you answered before asking “He’s gone for good, right?”

Both Frog Brothers nodded their heads. Edgar told you, “He’s gone for good.”

“He’s not going to bother you anymore,” Alan added. 

You nodded, relieved that he was finally gone for good. You then asked, “What happened after I staked him?”

“You passed out, and we brought you back here to rest up,” Alan answered, “You’ve been out for a few hours.”

Once he said that, you noticed for the first time that you were still in your combat outfit, only your boots were off. Edgar then explained, “You got hit in the head pretty hard when you were fighting David. We think you might have a concussion.”

Cooper then walked in, “Hey kiddo, it’s good to see you up.”

“It’s good to be up,” you responded. 

Cooper chuckled a little before walking over and leaning against the wall, “How you feeling?”

“Alright,” you answered, “I am kind of sore, though.”

You moved to sit up in bed more. Edgar adjusted your pillow so that you could sit more comfortably, while Alan took this opportunity to hold your hand. 

“I called the doctor to come check on you. She should be here a little later,” Cooper told you, “But when she asks what happened, you tripped and fell down the stairs.”

“Sounds like a plan,” you responded. 

You heard Alan let out a loud yawn while Edgar was trying to rub sleepiness out of his eyes. You asked them, “How much sleep did you guys get last night?”

Edgar shook his head and mumbled in a tired voice, “Doesn’t matter.”

“You two should probably go home and get some sleep,” You told Edgar and his brother.

“We’re fine,” Alan said, “We can stay help up.”

You shook your head. As much as you wanted them to stay, you were more worried about them taking care of themselves. You could see the bags under their eyes and hear the exhaustion in their voices. You told them, “You guys had a long night. Please go home and rest up.”

You could see their hesitation, so you added, “But you better come visit me later.”

Both of the Frog Brothers smiled at that. Edgar said, “Oh we definitely will.”

Edgar leaned over and gave you a long hug. He seemed to me savoring the moment for as long as possible. to be honest, you were going the same. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered. 

You whispered back, “You better.”

Edgar laughed a little before giving you a quick peck on the cheek and pulling away. You felt your cheeks get hotter and you can only imagine how red your cheeks were. 

Edgar then walked over to you brother. Surprisingly, Cooper shook his hand and said, “Thanks for everything, man. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Edgar responded, “Just call us if you need anything.”

“Will do. See ya, man,” Cooper said as he gave Edgar a quick pat on the back. 

“See ya,” Edgar said before exiting out the door. 

Alan, who was still crouched down next to your bed, reached over for something. You looked down to see that the duffel bag that you brought with you to the Emerson’s was next to his feet. You smiled, knowing what Alan was grabbing. He pulled Mr. Bear out of the bag and held him up to you with a smile. 

“I figured you’d want this little guy,” Alan said.

“I certainly do,” you said, taking the stuffed animal from him, “Thanks Alan.”

“Of course,” He responded. 

Alan gave you a long hug as well. He stroked you back lightly as he did this. When he pulled away, he gave you a gentle kiss one the forehead before saying, “Bye, y/n.”

“Bye Alan,” you responded with the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. 

Alan then made his way over to Cooper and shook his hand. Cooper said, “Thanks again, man.”

“Anytime,” Alan responded. 

Your brother then joked, “Well hopefully nothing like this happens again.”

Alan chuckled a little and said, “Fair enough.”

“I’ll see ya, man,” your brother said. 

Alan responded, “See ya.”

With that, Alan left. Cooper then walked over and sat in one of the chairs before saying, “I think we need to have a talk.”

“Okay,” you said, a little confused, “What about?”

“I was really wrong about the Frog Brothers,” Cooper explained, “Turns out they were right about everything.”

You smiled a little when he said that before asking, “What happened after David took me?”

Cooper exhaled loudly before saying, “After that, Edgar and Alan came over and told me what happened. I was really upset at first, not gonna lie. We started screaming for a little bit. I didn’t really want to listen to them, but then they told me something that kind forced me to listen?”

You hesitated before asking, “What did they tell you?”

“They told me that they loved you,” Cooper answered, “Both of them said that. It took me back a little bit, but then I saw the heartbreak in their eyes and I knew that they were telling the truth. Those two boys love you, kiddo.”

You felt your heart stop for a second before quickly picking up pace. Edgar and Alan really did love you.

Cooper continued speaking, “You know, after you passed out they didn’t leave your side the entire time. They stayed in here all night just to make sure that you were okay.”

“Really?” You asked with a bright smile. 

“Really,” Cooper answered, “They also told me about your situation, about picking between them.”

Your smile dropped a little as you asked, “What did they say?”

Cooper told you, “They both pulled me aside while the other one kept an eye on you. Edgar was the one who grabbed me first. Both of them started by apologizing for trying to stake me. I told both of them that after all of this, that was water under the bridge. They then explained to me what’s been going on the past few weeks. Then, they both asked, that if you choose them, if they had my blessing to date you.”

You paused for a second out of pleasant surprise. Both at the fact that Cooper had patched things up with the Frog Brothers and at the fact that they asked for your brother’s blessing. You asked Cooper, “What did you say?”

He smiled as he told you, “I told them that they didn’t need my permission, that it was your decision. And whatever decision you make, I’ll respect.”

You pulled Cooper into a hug, thankfully that he had finally turned around and allowed you to make your own decision about the Frog Brothers. You said to him, “Thanks, Coop. I love you.”

“I love you too, kiddo,” he responded. 

When he pulled away, he put a hand on your shoulder and said, “Looks like you’ve got a big decision ahead of you.”

“I do,” you said, “But for now, I’m going back to sleep.”

Cooper sighed a little bit before saying, “That’s a good idea.”

Cooper started to leave the room as you laid back down and cuddled Mr. Bear close to your chest. Before Cooper left though, he turned around and said, “I have to ask though, what’s with the bear?”

“Alan gave him to me,” you informed him, “It was his when he was a kid.”

Cooper smirked a little as he said, “That’s cute. I’m guessing that’s a few bonus points for Team Alan then, huh?”

You rolled your eyes a little as you laughed and said, “You’re such a dork.”

You fell back asleep a little bit later, feeling a little bit lighter than you had in the first few days. You had a feeling for the first time in a while that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That no matter what decision you made, everything was going to be okay.


	19. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters left! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you did. Thanks for reading! :)

The doctor came a little later and determined that you had a grade 3 concussion. When she asked how it happened, you and Cooper both stuck by the story that you had fallen down the stairs and banged your head on one of the steps. She bought it, as it was obvious that you had hit your head on something. She informed you that you would be fine, and that you just needed to stay in bed for two weeks. She gave you some pain medications as well as a list of guidelines for concussions which included no TV, no music, and no going out. Once she gave you that, she said that she was sorry about your concussion and that you couldn’t go out. You told her that it was fine, and that you were just thankful that it wasn’t worse. After all, you’d take a concussion over being turned into a bloodsucker any day. 

Still, it was kind of boring just laying in bed all day. Thankfully, Cooper brought some board game and card games up to your room to try and keep you occupied. The two of you spent the whole day playing every game that Cooper had. During that time, it felt like you and Cooper were kids again. The two of you were hanging out like you used to when you both lived in Pennsylvania. You were thankful that you and Cooper’s relationship was finally back to normal. 

The next day, Michael called Cooper and asked if it would be okay for him, Star, and Sam could come visit. Cooper said that would be great, as technically the doctor never said you couldn’t have visitors. 

When the three of them arrived, they all greeted you with hugs. Additionally, Michael handed you a small vase with flowers and told you, “My mom had work today, but she sends her love.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” you said, “Tell her I said thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“Of course,” he responded. 

You and Cooper made small talk with the Emersons and Star in your room for a few minutes. Then Star asked, “Boys do you think you go in a kitchen for a little bit? Y/n and I need to have a little girl talk.”

As soon as the three boys heard “girl talk”, they practically bolted out of the room, telling you and Star to take all the time you need. You and Star both laughed at this. 

“I guess they didn’t want to be involved in girl talk,” you joked. 

“I guess not,” Star responded as she sat down in bed with you before asking, “Is this okay?”

You told her, “Yeah, it’s totally fine. I like to cuddle.”

That made Star laugh before she asked you with a kind smile, “So how are you doing?”

“I’m doing a lot better,” You answered, “I feel like I can actually breathe now that David’s gone for good.”

Star nodded, “That’s great. I was told you were pretty badass taking him down.”

“Yeah, I guess I was,” you said with a bit of laughter in your voice. 

Star then asked, “What’s going on with the Frog Brothers?”

You took a deep breath, “Well, them and Cooper managed to patch things up, which is good. And Cooper said that he’ll respect any decision I make. Edgar and Alan stayed with me that night after I passed out, and Cooper said that they stayed by my side the entire time. They’re going to come visit in the next few days, so in the meantime I’ve been thinking about what my decision’s going to be.”

Star nodded before saying, “You know, when David took you, Edgar and Alan were devastated. Both of them broke down crying.”

“Wow,” you said with a mix of emotions. The image of Edgar and Alan breaking down in tears broke your heart. It almost made you cry as well. 

“So, do you have any idea who you’re going to choose?” Star asked. 

You shook your head no, “I’m so confused. I have no idea what to do.”

“Well, let’s try this, compare and contrast,” Star suggested, “Tell me about each of them and how you feel about them. Maybe that’ll help.”

“That’s a good idea,” you said before asking, “Who do you want me to start with?”

“Hmm, start with Edgar,” she told you. 

You felt yourself smiling as you said, “Okay, so Edgar was actually the first one of them that I met. It was the first day I moved here; I went into the comic store, and while I was looking around he was staring at me.”

Star laughed loudly when you said that before apologizing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. It’s just that, that sounds just like Edgar.”

“I know, it’s the most Edgar thing in the world,” you said, also laughing, before continuing, “Anyway, I caught him staring at me and in that moment I thought he was the cutest boy on the planet. I waved at him and then he came up to me, and asked me if I needed any help. He helped me find the comics I needed and him and I started nerding out about the Flash. Well, when we started hanging out more he started calling me Tiny Dancer for obvious reasons, and I started calling him Eddie because I wanted to have a nickname for him.”

“Stop, that is so cute,” Star said. 

You felt yourself blushing as you said, “Yeah, so one of the first few weeks I was here, there was a concert at the boardwalk and I ran into him there, and him and I actually danced together. I had to convince him a little bit, but once we started dancing he loved it. He kept spinning me around and dipping me and it was so much fun, and when afterwards him and I went and got something to eat together.”

“That’s awesome,” Star told you before asking, “So, how do you feel when you're with Edgar?”

“I feel happy when I’m with him,” you answered, “It’s never boring when I’m with him. We always manage to have fun together. I’m pretty sure him and I could find a way to have fun doing anything. I can talk to him about anything too. We’ve opened up to each other about a lot. Also, Eddie has to be one of the most romantic guys on the planet.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Star asked, “Edgar Frog is capable of romance?”

You told her, “Star, you have no idea. He says the sweetest things in the world, he buys me flowers, and the day we kissed, that was the most romantic day of my life. There was a cover band playing at the boardwalk that day, so he took me out to breakfast and we went dancing afterwards. The band played a few songs, and then Edgar got them to play Tiny Dancer just for me. We started slow dancing, and then he leaned in and kissed me. It was absolutely perfect.”

“Oh my gosh, that is so sweet,” Star said, “I had no idea Edgar had that side to him.”

“I know,” you responded, “When I first met him, I never expected anything like that. He completely took me by surprise.”

“Well, you probably brought that side of him out,” Star told you with a smile. 

You blushed a little more, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Now, what about Alan?” Star asked. 

You answered, “Oh my gosh, Alan is literally the sweetest guy on earth.”

“Really?” Star asked, sounding surprised. 

You nodded, “It took awhile for him to show me that side of him, but once he did I completely fell head over heels. He actually came to my house once just to give me a comic I like, and then when I opened it there was a little note from him that said that he thought I was pretty. Also, the other night he stood outside and threw rocks at my window because he wanted to go on a walk. So we went for a walk on the beach, and he bought me ice cream, and he kissed me under the stars.”

“Oh my gosh,” Star whispered

You continued, “You know, I remember when I first met him, he had such a serious expression on his face; it was stone cold. Of course, I thought that he was really cute, but his expression was so intense. But when I saw him smile, oh my gosh, his smile is absolutely adorable. I love seeing him happy. He’s gone through a lot in his life, he’s opened up to me about it, so seeing him smile makes me happy. And then, there’s Mr. Bear.”

“Mr. Bear?” Star asked. 

You picked Mr. Bear up held him so that Star could see, “This is Mr. Bear. Alan gave him to me. Mr. Bear was Alan’s when he was growing up”

Star didn’t say anything for a moment, she just sat there with her mouth open slightly. Finally she said, “Y/n, that’s incredible.”

“Yeah, it is,” you responded. 

Star then asked, “So, have you noticed the way they look at you? Because in the short time I saw them with you, I could just see their love for you in their eyes.”

You almost told her about the little spark you would see in Edgar’s eyes, but stopped yourself. You felt like that was something that should stay between you and Edgar. So instead, you told her, “Well, one time Sam told me that…”

Star cut you off by asking, “Wait, you’ve talked to Sam about this?”

“Yeah, a few times,” you told her. 

“Why didn’t I think of this before?” Star asked herself. 

She hopped up and ran over to the door to open it. She called out of it, “Sam, can you come in here for a second?”

“I thought you two were having girl talk,” Sam responded. 

Star then said, “Well, we need you right now.”

“Okay then,” Sam said. 

Star ran over back over to the bed and sat down next to you. Sam walked in and closed the door behind him as he asked, “What do you guys need?”

“Have a set, Sam,” Star instructed. 

Sam sat at the end of the bed, facing you with his legs crossed, “What’s up?”

“We need intel,” Star informed him, “What do the Frog Brothers say about y/n?”

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically before saying, “Oh my gosh, everytime I see them, ‘Oh, y/n’s so sweet, oh, y/n’s so pretty, oh y/n’s so funny, oh Sam, why are you here? Why don’t you have y/n with you?”

Sam said that all in a mocking voice, which caused you and Star to laugh. Once she calmed down, Star said, “Sam, this is serious.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Sam responded, “In all seriousness, they are completely in love. Alan told me that he’s the happiest he’s ever been because of you. He’s always smiling now, and he always puts one of the Wonder Woman comics aside for you because he knows she’s your favorite. Edgar, oh my God, he’s started dancing around the store when he’s stacking the shelves. He keeps telling me that he finally has someone he can confide in. Also, he’s been saving up to buy you something nice. He won’t tell me what it is, though.”

Star squeezed your shoulder a little and let out a small, excited squeal. You said to Sam, “Stop, that is so cute.”

Sam chuckled a little before asking, “So what exactly is this all about?”

“We’re trying to help y/n make her decision,” Star explained. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh okay,” Sam said before asking, “Well, who’s in the lead right now?”

“Oh God, I don’t know,” you said, covering your cheeks to hide your blush.

Sam then asked, “Well, have you kissed one of them?”

You didn’t say anything. Sam seemed to pick up on that, because he asked, “Oh my God, did you kiss both of them?”

You nodded slowly, your cheeks burning red with blush. Sam then yelled, “Why on earth would you want to swap salvia with either one of them?”

“Believe it or not, Edgar and Alan are pretty good kissers,” you said. 

You quickly rejected saying that as both Star and Sam broke into hysterical laughter. Star then asked, “Okay so which one’s the better kisser?”

“I can’t say,” you told her. 

“Aww, come on,” Sam said, “Tell me or else I'll go make out with them, and find out for myself.”

That joke caused you to join in the other two’s laughter. The three of you were laughing so loud that it caused Cooper and Michael to walk in and Cooper to ask, “What the hell is going on in here?”

Once the three of you got your laughter under control, Sam said, “We’re having girl talk.”

You and Star laughed even more as Michael asked, “Why exactly are you involved in girl talk, Sammy? Last time I checked you are not a female.”

Michael, Sam, and Star left shortly after that. Each of them gave you a hug goodbye. While Star was saying bye she said to you, “I hope out talk helped you. Although, it did kind of fall apart at the end.”

“It did help a lot. And honestly, it feels good to be able to talk to someone about all of this,” you told her, “Thank you, Star.”

“Of course,” Star responded, giving you another hug. 

When she pulled away, she said, “Be sure to call me when you have all of this figured out.”

“I definitely will,” you told her. 

After they left, you started thinking about Edgar and Alan again. You knew that your decision was coming up soon, but for once you felt like you could actually think clearly about it. Granted, you still had a lot of thinking to you before you made your final choice. You were excited for Alan and Edgar to come visit you, and you hoped that it would bring you the clarity you needed.


	20. Alan’s Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fluffy I’m gonna die! Also we’re getting closer to the end, only two more chapters left. I hope that you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

The next day, you were sitting in bed drawing in a sketchbook. You didn’t really draw normally, but you didn’t really have anything else to do. You couldn’t even read books, so drawing was enough to keep you entertained. 

There was a small knock on the door. Knowing it was Cooper, you said, “Come in.”

“Hey kiddo,” He greeted once he opened the door, “How you feeling?”

“I’m feeling better,” you answered. 

“That’s good,” he responded, “And I’m pretty sure I have something that will make you feel even better.”

“What is it?” You asked curiously.

Cooper gave you a small smirk before moving out of the way to let Alan enter. As you walked in, Alan gave you his bright, happy smile that you loved. 

“Hey y/n,” he greeted. 

You smiled back at him, “Hey Alan.”

Alan walked back over to your bed and gave you a long hug. While you two still had your arms around each other, Cooper said, “I’ll give you two some space.”

When Alan pulled away from the hug, he held your hand and asked, “So what did the doctor say?”

“Well, I have a grade 3 concussion,” you told him, “The doctor told me I have to stay in bed for two weeks.”

“Ugh, that stinks,” Alan said. 

“Yeah, it does,” You responded, “But I’ll definitely take a concussion over getting turned.”

Alan laughed a little, “That’s a good point.”

He then paused for a moment before asking, “Do you mind if I umm…”

He motioned to your bed a little bit, and you got the idea that he was asking to sit with you. You told him, “Go right ahead.”

Alan smiled at you as he sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around you. He asked, “This okay?”

“It’s perfect,” you answered as you wrapped your arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest. 

You and Alan sat there for a moment, cuddling with each other. Neither of you spoke for a while, you just sat there and held each other. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, it was a peaceful comfortable silence. Eventually, Alan said, “I think we have to talk about some stuff.”

“Yeah, we do,” you responded. 

You guys shuffled a little so that you could look each other in the eyes. Alan surprised you by pulling you closer so that you were sitting in his lap. He kept his arms around your waist while you had yours around his neck. 

Alan took a deep breath before saying, “Y/n, I’m really sorry about this whole thing with Edgar and I. I didn’t mean to put you in a bad situation.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Alan,” you told him, “If anything, this is my fault.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s Edgar and I’s fault for acting like idiots,” Alan reassured you. 

You guys fell back into the comfortable silence. Alan started to rub your hips gently with his thumb while you lightly traced your fingers up and down his back. You felt goosebumps cover your skin as you and Alan did this. That tension you felt with him the first day you were training was back in the air. But there was also a sweetness in the air that made you feel lighter and distracted you from the constant throbbing pain in your head. 

“You know, the first time I saw you, I couldn’t breath for a moment,” Alan said, “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I didn’t know how to act.”

You felt yourself blush when he said that. You mumbled, “Alan, stop. You’re so sweet.”

“It’s true, though,” Alan continued, “I remember that I was actually kind of nervous to talk to you because girls almost never come into the store. Especially a girl as pretty as you. But then when I started talking to you, you were so sweet. You didn’t look at me like I was crazy when I started telling you about vampires, and then when you came back to the store, I was shocked. And then when you came back the third time, I knew that you were special.”

You buried your face in his shoulder to try and hide your blush. That didn’t work though as Alan gently lifted your chin up and said, “Hey, don’t hide that pretty face. You look cute when you blush.”

You lifted your face and smiled at him as he kept talking, “That day you taught me how to dance, that was such a great day. The way you kept smiling and laughing with me, I can’t even explain how it made me feel, but it was a really good feeling. I wasn’t used to feeling anything like that. And then, when you kept coming around, I got those feelings more and more. It scared me a little to be honest because I’d never felt anything like that before. I was always pretty cold when it came to emotions, so it freaked me out. But the way you make me feel, it’s amazing. I just-”

Alan paused for a moment, letting out a deep breath. He then started again, “So remember that night we went on our walk?”

You giggled before answering, “Yes, I remember.”

“That was the greatest night of my life,” he told you, “It was so much fun. I felt like I could completely let my guard down. And then when we were walking on the beach, seeing you in the moonlight and under the stars you looked absolutely breathtaking. I didn’t want to look away from you, or let go of you. I wanted to hold on to you forever. That night, it made me realize…”

Alan paused once more before smiling at you and saying, “It made me realize how in love with you I am.”

As soon as he said that, you felt like your heart might burst with happiness. Alan Frog was in love with you, and he had just told you himself. You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning in and giving Alan a long and passionate kiss. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Alan pulled away to tell you, “I love you, y/n y/l/n.”

He gave you another kiss and mumbled against your lips, “And it feels amazing.”

The two of you spent about three more hours together. You spent the entire time cuddled up together with you resting on Alan’s chest while he had both arms around you. Occasionally, you and Alan would share a quick kiss or he would give you a quick peck on the cheek or hand. Those tiny kisses always managed to make your heart flutter. 

At one point, Alan whispered to you, “This is so perfect.”

“It is,” you whispered back. 

Alan then asked, “Guess what?”

“What?” You asked curiously. 

He answered with a happy smile, “I love you.”

You melted seeing Alan smile so happily. It made you think about what Star told you, how Alan broke down crying when David took you. You never wanted to see Alan cry; you wanted him to keep smiling his wonderful smile forever. 

You leaned in and kissed him once more. The kiss started out sweet, but quickly grew deeper and more passionate. You weren’t sure how long you kissed, but you only pulled away when breathing was necessary. 

When you and Alan pulled away, you smiled at each other. Alan then said, “I think I need to head home now.”

You nodded, disappointed that he had to leave. You gave him one last long kiss before pulling away and saying, “Bye Alan.”

“Bye y/n,” he said, “I love you.”

He kissed you once more before leaving. 

You felt giddy for the rest of the day. It had been a wonderful day. Being able to cuddle and kiss Alan was exactly what you needed. On top of all that, he had told you that he loved you. Alan Frog loved you, and it was an exhilarating feeling. You weren’t ready to tell him that you loved him, not just yet. But you definitely had plenty of love in your heart for him. 

You fell asleep that night, replaying the entire day in your head and thinking about Alan’s smile.


	21. Edgar’s Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left after this! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)   
> (P.S. this is another chapter that’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die).

By the third day of sitting in bed, you had started painting your nails for entertainment. You never really painted your nails as much as you would like as you didn’t normally have time. However, now you had nothing but time on your hands now, so you decided to paint your nails. You had just finished painting your toes a light pink color, and quickly got impatient with wanting for them to try. In order to dry them faster, you plugged in your hair dryer and started blow drying your toenails. 

While you were doing this, Cooper walked and raised an eyebrow at you and asked, “What on earth are you doing?”

“I just painted my nails,” you explained, “I’m drying them.”

“Oooh, for a second I thought your feet were really hair,” Cooper joked. 

You stuck your tongue out at him. Cooper laughed for a second before asking, “Why don’t you just wait for them to air dry?”

“That takes too long,” you answered. 

Cooper chuckled a little before saying, “You are so impatient.”

“I may be,” you answered as you unplugged your hairdryer, “But at least my nails are dry now.”

“Fair enough,” Cooper responded before saying, “By the way, someone is here to see you.”

You perked up a little and asked, “Is it Edgar?”

Cooper gave you a little smirk before moving out of the door frame. Once he did, Edgar walked in and closed the door behind him with a happy smile. He immediately went over to you and gave you a hug. As he did this, he said, “Hey there, Tiny Dancer.”

“Hi Eddie,” you responded. 

When he pulled away, he kept a hand on your shoulder and asked, “How’s your head feeling?”

“It’s getting better,” you told him, “It’s still sore, though.”

“Dang, I’m sorry,” Edgar said before giving you a kiss on the forehead. 

That forehead kiss made a warm feeling spread through your body. You asked Edgar, “You know what would help me feel better?”

He raised an eyebrow at you and asked, “What?”

“If you would cuddle at me,” you answered. 

Edgar’s eyes lit up when you said that, and his smile grew even wider. He said to you, “Well, I can’t say no to you.”

He pulled his shoes off before getting into bed and laying down next to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his next. You two laid there for a awhile, holding each other impossibly close. Edgar started to trace circles on our back with his thumb while you gently ran your fingers through his long hair. You were in a state of absolute bliss as you and Edgar cuddled. 

Edgar mumbled to you, “You have no idea how bad I needed this.”

“Mmm,” You responded, “I needed this too.” 

Edgar shifted slightly so that he could kiss you. The kiss was slow and loving, and lasted a few minutes. When you two pulled away, Edgar told you, “Thank God you’re here. I was so scared that I was going to lose you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” you ressaured him, “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Edgar smiled at you and gave you another kiss. When you pulled away, you saw that little spark in Edgar’s eyes that always captivated you. You could stare into Edgar’s eyes forever. 

“I almost forgot,” Edgar said, “I have something for you.”

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled something out. You saw that it was a pink bandana, much like his red one. You gasped a little out of excitement. 

Edgar told you, “So I saw this, and I figured that you and I could match.”

“Stop,” you said as you carefully took the bandana from him, “That’s so sweet.”

You sat up a little to put the bandana on. You wore it similar to a headband and tied it. You laid back down next to Edgar and asked, “How do I look.”

“You look beautiful,” Edgar said, a smile on his face and that spark in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Eddie,” you said before leaning in and giving him another kiss. 

When you pulled away this time, Edgar had a more serious expression on his face. His smile had dropped, but there was still that spark in his eyes. He said, “Y/n, I umm...I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” You asked, a little worried. 

Edgar paused for a moment, “So, the day we met I was absolutely mesmerized by you. You were so beautiful that I froze when I saw you. And then when he started talking about comics, I was very impressed by how much you knew about comics. When we started hanging out more, I realized that you were unlike anyone I’ve ever met. You’re so kindhearted and funny and understanding. I’ve never had anyone like you in my life.”

He paused for a moment to kiss your hand. He then continued, “I started falling in love with you that night at the concert and I got to dance with you, and hold you in my arms. It was one of the only times in my life I was able to let go and just have fun. The way you were smiling at me that night, like I was someone special, it was one of the best feelings in the world. Every time I was with you after that, I just kept falling more and more.”

As Edgar was saying all of this, you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest. He told you, “Y/n, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve always had my guard up with people. I didn’t really trust people and I never let anyone see how I was feeling. But then when I met you, that completely changed. You were someone that I felt safe with to let my guard down in front of. You are the only person that I’ve been able to open up to. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been. Whenever I’m with you, I can’t help but smile and when you kiss me, I feel like I’m soaring.”

Edgar pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes brighter than ever. He smiled at you and whispered, “Y/n, I am completely in love with you.”

As soon as he said that, you kissed him passionately. You almost couldn’t believe that this was happening. Edgar Frog was in love with you. And it felt absolutely amazing. Edgar happily reciprocated your kiss, and the two of you spent a long time kissing passionately. 

The two of you sat there cuddling for a little bit longer, a sweet and loving feeling in the air. It felt like you could stay there forever. You felt yourself slowly start to fall asleep, and you were looking forward to falling asleep in the warmth of Edgar’s arms. 

Edgar must have seen you falling asleep because he asked, “You tired?”

“Mmm-hmm,” you mumbled while nodding. 

He then said, “I’ll let you get some sleep then.”

You sighed, disappointed that Edgar couldn’t stay with you. He gave you another kiss before saying, “I love you.”

He kissed you once more, “I love you so much.”

Another kiss, “Get some rest.”

After one finale kiss, Edgar said, “Bye, Tiny Dancer.”

“Bye, Eddie,” you responded. 

You fell asleep shortly after Edgar left, feeling impossibly happy. As you slept, you dreamed about Edgar telling you that he loved you. And how bright his eyes were when he told you. 

You woke up a few hours later, and shortly after you woke up, Cooper walked in. 

“You fell asleep, I’m guessing?” Cooper asked. 

You nodded before saying, “Yeah, I passed out for a little bit.”

Cooper nodded before asking, “You hungry?”

“I’m starving,” you told him. 

“Well that’s good,” Cooper said as he held up a brown take out bag, “Because I got burgers and fries for dinner.”

“Yes!” You responded. 

Cooper brought a chair into your room and the two of you ate dinner together. As you did, you guys talked about meaningless stuff. After a while though, Cooper asked, “So, these past few days when Edgar and Alan came, did them visiting help you with your decision?”

You hesitated for a moment before saying, “Yeah, it did.”

It was the truth. The visits from Edgar and Alan were absolutely wonderful, and also provided you with a lot of insight. Ultimately, they gave you the answers that you needed. 

“So, do you know what your decision is?” Cooper asked. 

You answered honestly, “Yeah, I do.”

You finally knew what you were going to do. You knew from the beginning that you loved both of the Frog Brothers. But you finally knew which one was your true love.


	22. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It’s the last chapter. Oh boy, I can’t believe that this book is actually finished. It seems like just yesterday was when I started this story. I hope you all enjoy this conclusion. Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you did. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading. :) <3

It had been two weeks, and the doctor had cleared you of your concussion. Finally, you could get out of bed and started singing and dancing again. However, it also meant that it was time to visit the Frog Brothers, and tell them your decision. 

Before you left, Cooper gave you a hug and wished you the best of luck. You hadn’t told him who you had picked, and he told you that you shouldn’t tell him until after you told Edgar and Alan. With that, you made your way to Frog Comics. 

You took your time walking to the comic book store as your hands and legs were shaking, your heartbeat went rapid, and a sick feeling twisted around in your stomach. A million thoughts and feelings spun around in your mind like a tornado. Today was going to be a weird day. On the one hand, you were going to break the heart of a boy that loved you. You were going to break the heart of a wonderful boy who treated you like a princess who never deserved to have his heart broken. On the other hand, you were going to tell the boy of your dreams that you were in love with him. You were going to be able to fully give your heart to the love of your life. 

When you finally got to the comic store, you stood outside for a moment. You took a deep breath, trying to steady your heartbeat, before walking inside. You thought to yourself, it’s now or never. 

Edgar Ending:

When you walked in, Edgar and Alan were both leaning against the counter, backs turned to you. You slowly started walking towards them, clutching Mr. Bear tightly in your hands. Alan looked up and saw you before tapping Edgar on the shoulder, who then looked up and turned around to you. 

“Hi guys,” you said quietly. 

They awkwardly mumbled greetings to you. You figured that they knew why you were here. After all, there was a tension in the room that gave it away. 

You took a deep breath before asking, “Alan, can I talk to you? In private?”

“Of course,” he answered. 

The two of you walked up to his apartment, neither of you saying anything. You guys eventually sat down on the top of the stairs next to each other. Both of you sat there for a little bit, almost like you were trying to see who would break the silence first. 

It was ultimately you who did as you said, “I’m guessing you know what this is about.”

Alan nodded before saying, “Yeah, I do.”

You took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to let him down. You started to cry quietly as you began to say, “Alan, you are absolutely amazing. The entire time I’ve been in Santa Carla, you’ve been nothing but wonderful to me. Heck, you saved my life. I am so thankful that I have you in my life, and I’m so lucky to be loved by you, but…”

You stopped talking after that, feeling yourself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. Your hands started to shake again. You knew that this was going to be hard, but you never imagined it being this hard. 

“But you love Edgar,” Alan finished for you. 

You nodded, “I’m so sorry, Alan.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” he ressaured you, “If that’s how you feel, then that’s how you feel. You can’t help who you love.”

When he said that, you felt a little bit of relief. The guilt was still eating at you though as you said, “You’re amazing, Alan. You’re going to find a girl one day who will love you like you deserve to be loved.”

You then handed Mr. Bear back to him and said, “And when you do, I want you to give her this little guy. In the meantime, I think Mr. Bear should go back to his rightful owner.”

“Thank you for taking care of him y/n,” he told you. 

Alan paused for a moment, you could see the tears forming in his eyes, before saying, “Edgar really does love you. He’s going to treat you right. You deserve someone who loves you that much.”

You gave him a small smile. You didn’t understand how Alan could still be so kind, even when you were rejecting him. You gave him a hug and told him, “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Alan. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Alan said before asking, “In the meantime, we can still be friends, right?”

“We can absolutely still be friends,” you told him. 

Granted, the phrase “we can still be friends” was usually just something people said to each other when they were breaking up. It was different for you and Alan, though. You could feel it. The relationship you had with Alan was so special that you knew a wonderful friendship could come from it. 

When Alan pulled away from the hug, he gave you a small kiss on the forehead. He told you, “Go get your man.”

You laughed a little when he said this before saying, “Thanks again, Alan.”

“You’re welcome, y/n,” he responded. 

He then went into his room while you went downstairs to talk to Edgar. Before you walked into the store, you readjusted your pink bandana that was in your hair. 

When you walked into the store, you saw Edgar sitting at the counter. When he looked up at you, you gave him a small smile and said, “Hey Eddie.”

“Hey y/n,” he responded before asking, “Where’s Alan?”

“He’s in his room,” you answered before asking him, “Can we talk?”

“Totally,” Edgar said. 

The two of you sat on top of the counter next to each other. You immediately held Edgar’s hands and hers and squeezed them lightly. You were trying to relieve the anxiety that you could feel from him. 

“So two weeks ago, you told me exactly how you feel about me,” you said, “So I thought that it was only fair that I tell you how I feel about you.”

“Okay,” Edgar responded, worry evident in his voice. 

You began to tell him, “You were the first person I met when I came to Santa Carla. From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were the cutest boy in the world and the fact that you liked comics was a really nice bonus. When you started telling me about vampires, I was confused, but I was also really intrigued. You had this mysteriousness about you that I really liked.”

Edgar chuckled a little when you said that. You giggled a little as well before continuing, “The more I got to know you, the more drawn to you I became. The fact that you were able to open up to me so much, that really meant a lot to me. I was so happy that I got to learn more about you. And being able to teach you to dance, that was so much fun to see you loosen up. I always have fun when I’m with you, though. Even just sitting down and talking to you is fun.”

“I feel the same way,” Edgar said with a smile. 

You smiled back at him before you turned serious, “Edgar, when everything with David started happening, I was terrified. I honestly thought that I was going to die. When he was out there, the only time I felt safe was when I was with you. You kept me safe and protected, and it made my fear go away. When you would hug me, it felt like nothing could hurt me because I was in your arms. And when you kissed me while we were dancing...I can’t even begin to explain how it made me feel. That was one of the best days of my life because I got to do the thing I love most with the guy I love most.”

Edgar’s face lit up when you said that. His smile reached both of his ears and you could see the excitement in his eyes. 

“I love you, Edgar Frog,” you told him, “You make me feel safe, and protected, and happy and I love you with all my heart.”

Edgar immediately pulled you towards him and gave you the most amazing kiss you ever had in your life. It made your mind go blank with every positive emotion that you could imagine. The kiss was sweet, loving, and passionate. It was a kiss that let Edgar know he had your heart. It was a kiss that proved that you were in love with Edgar Frog and that Edgar Frog was in love with you. It was the best kiss you’ve ever had. 

When you two pulled away, you said to him, “You’re also a pretty good kisser, so that’s nice too.”

Edgar chuckled a little before saying, “I love you too, y/n y/l/n. Goddamn, I love you so much.”

He then leaned back and started giving you a bunch of short peck on the lips at a rapid pace that you happily reciprocated. The two of you only pulled away when your smiles made it impossible to kiss properly. You then rested your foreheads against each other, both of you had giddy smiles on your faces. 

Edgar then said, “Well then, I guess I should officially ask you.”

“Ask me what?” You asked curiously. 

Edgar’s smile grew a little bit wider and asked, “Y/n y/l/n, the love of my life, will you make me the happiest guy in the world, and be my girlfriend?”

You didn’t hesitate to answer, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

“Then it’s official,” Edgar said before leaning in and kissing you once more, slower this time, but still just as passionate.

You guys eventually pulled away, and Alan walked into the store a few moments later. Edgar stood up from the counter when he walked in. Alan walked over to his brother, smiled at him, and held his hand out. Alan said, “You treat her right, okay?”

“I’ll definitely treat her right,” Edgar responded, shaking his brother’s hand. 

“Good,” Alan said before pulling his brother in for a bro hug. The two brothers patted each other on the back when they did this. 

When they pulled away, Alan said, “Now, you two go have fun.”

“Really?” Edgar asked, shock evident in his voice. 

“Really,” Alan said, “I can run the store, go have fun.”

Edgar patted his brother on the shoulder once before saying, “Thanks, dude.”

With that, Edgar grabbed your hand and led you out of the store. 

The two of you walked around the boardwalk, hands intertwined with each other’s. Eventually, as the sun was setting, you guys came across the same band that had played the day you and your boyfriend had first kissed. You still couldn’t believe that Edgar was actually your boyfriend. 

The two of you gave each other knowing smiles as you walked closer to the band. Edgar told the singer, “You know what to play.”

The singer smiled and nodded at Edgar as the band played the opening notes. 

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man

You and Edgar started swaying back and forth with each other. You said to Edgar, “I guess this is our song now.”

“It is,” he responded, “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, it is,” you said. 

The two of you continued to slowly dance as the sky turned a beautiful shade of pink. You and Edgar gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes and smiled at each other. You weren’t sure if you ever felt happier than you did in that moment. 

“You know something, Eddie. I’ve been looking for my dancing partner my entire life,” you said, “And it looks like I’ve finally found him.”

“And I am more than happy to be your dancing partner,” Edgar responded before spinning you outwards; spinning you back towards you; and kissing you on the cheek. 

The two of you continued to dance, feeling impossibly happy and completely in love. 

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

“I love you, Eddie,” you whispered to him. 

“I love you too, y/n,” he responded, “my beautiful Tiny Dancer.”

The two of you leaned in and shared another kiss. That night was absolutely perfect. You were dancing under the sunset with your best friend, your boyfriend, and the love of your life: Edgar Frog. 

Alan Ending:

You walked into the store and saw Alan sitting at the cash register, writing in a binder. You immediately walked over to him. When he looked up and saw you, he stuttered out, “Oh, h-hey y/n.”

“Hi Alan,” you said before asking, “Is Edgar here?”

Alan answered, “Yeah, he’s stacking the shelves.”

“Thanks,” you said. 

You walked over to the shelf that Edgar was at and said, “Eddie.”

He quickly looked over to you and said, “Hi y/n.”

“Hey,” you said before asking, “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“Of course,” He answered. 

The two of you walked out of the store and sat on a bench outside. You took a long deep breath, trying to figure out how to tell Edgar that you were in love with his brother. 

“Edgar…” you started to say before the words died in your throat. 

Edgar seemed to pick up because he asked, “This isn’t it, is it?”

“You are absolutely incredible, Edgar,” you said, tears rolling slowly down your face, “You are so kind and brave. You’ve kept me safe during one of the scariest times of my life. I am so grateful to have you in my life and to be loved by you. But I love someone else.”

Edgar nodded, and you saw tears start to fall from his eyes. 

“This hurts,” Edgar told you honestly, “But I’m still going to be your biggest cheerleader. All I want is to see you happy, and if Alan makes you happy then I support you.”

You and Edgar then wrapped your arms around each other and gave each other a long hug. Edgar whispered to you, “I wish you and Alan nothing but success. You guys will be great together. He loves you so much.”

“Thank you, Eddie,” you whispered back, “You’re such a good friend.”

You said this in order to make sure Edgar knew that you still wanted to be friends. Despite the fact that the phrase “we can still be friends” was usually just something people said to each other when they were breaking up, it was different this time. You genuinely wanted to have a friendship with Edgar, if he was open to one. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Edgar responded, “That’s what friends are for.”

Edgar then pulled away before lifting up your hands and kissing them. You both smiled at each other before standing up and walking back inside the store. 

As soon as Edgar walked in he went over to his brother at the counter. Edgar grabbed his brother’s hand, shook it, and told his brother, “Take care of her.”

With that, Edgar went back to stacking the shelves. Alan looked over at you with a confused look. 

You gave him a small smile before asking him, “Can we go for a walk?”

“Uh, yeah sure,” Alan said. 

The two of you walked out of the store, and you led Alan down to the beach. Once your feet hit the sand, you grabbed Alan’s hand and held it in yours. 

“Is this okay?” You asked. 

Alan nodded, “This is good.”

The two of you started to walk along the coast line, letting the water splash against your feet. 

You finally said, “So I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah, we do,” Alan responded. 

You stopped walking and moved so that you were standing in front of Alan. You gently grabbed both of his hands and started to say, “Alan Frog, from the moment I met you, I was immediately drawn to you. Not only were you incredibly cute, but you were also very brooding and mysterious.”

You and Alan both laughed at that, remembering when Alan said that the night you two had kissed. You continued, “However, once I started seeing you more, I realized how there was so much more to you. I realized that you are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met in my life. You’ve always been so kind and caring to me. You kept me safe during the scariest part of my life. Whenever I was scared about David, you would hug me and I would instantly feel better.”

You then asked him, “So do you remember how I told you I kissed a frog when I was little?”

“Yeah, I do,” Alan said with laughter in his voice. 

“Well, as you know, when I kissed that frog, I was hoping he would turn into a prince, but alas, it was just a frog,” you explained, “Since then, I’ve been looking for my Prince Charming. I’ve dated plenty of guys who I was hoping to be my prince, but they all turned out to be frogs. I still had hope, though, that I would find my prince. And after all this time, I finally did.”

“I love you, Alan Frog,” you said with a bright smile, “You are my Prince Charming.”

Alan’s face lit up when you said that. With awe in his voice, he asked, “Really?”

You smiled and nodded, “Really. I am absolutely in love with you.”

When you said that, Alan picked up into a hug and spun you around. You were both giggling when he did this. Finally Alan told you, “I love you too, y/n. I’m so in love with you.”

Alan then leaned in, still holding you in his arms, and kissed you. It was the most amazing kiss that you ever had. It was loving, passionate, and sweet. You were completely filled with bliss as Alan kissed you. This kiss gave your heart to Alan Frog, and let him know how in love with him you were. You could feel the love that Alan had for you in that kiss, and it made your heart soar. 

When you pulled away, Alan was giving you his wonderful smile. He gently put you down, but kept his arms around you. He then said to you, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Neither can I,” you responded, also smiling. 

Alan then got down on one knee while holding your hands. This surprised you beyond belief. You thought to yourself, There’s no way he’s actually proposing right now, right? 

“Y/n y/l/n, I love you more than words can describe,” Alan said, “You make me the happiest that I have ever been in my life. So, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

When he said this, you realized that this was real. Alan wasn’t just trying to be funny or cute. He genuinely thought that this was how you were supposed to ask someone to be your girlfriend. And it was unbelievably cute and adorable. 

You nodded, unbelievably happy, “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“Yes!” Alan exclaimed before standing up and kissing you once more. The two of you stood there kissing for a few minutes before a giant wave came and crashed on both of you, effectively soaking the both of you. You both pulled away from each other, laughing. 

“Come on, let’s go get dried off,” Alan said, “After that, I can finally take you on an official date.”

“I like that idea,” you responded. 

Alan gave you a piggyback ride back to the boardwalk. You kept your arms wrapped tightly around him as you rested your head on his shoulder. At one point, you kissed him on the shoulder and said, “Guess what.”

“What?” He asked. 

You answered,“I love you.”

Alan smiled before turning his head to kiss you on the lips. He told you, “I love you too, Tiny Dancer.”

The two of you continued your way back to the boardwalk, feeling impossibly happy. After all this time, you finally had found your Prince Charming: Alan Frog. He was not only your Prince Charming, but he was your true love. 

Alternate Ending:

When you walked in, Edgar and Alan were both leaning against the counter, backs turned to you. You slowly started walking towards them, clutching Mr. Bear tightly in your hands. Alan looked up and saw you before tapping Edgar on the shoulder, who then looked up and turned around to you. 

“Hi guys,” you said quietly. 

They awkwardly mumbled greetings to you. You figured that they knew why you were here. After all, there was a tension in the room that gave it away. 

You took a deep breath before saying, “I think the three of us need to talk.”

The two brothers nodded and went, “mmm.”

You sat on top of the counter, while Alan leaned against it and Edgar sat behind the counter. You took a deep breath before saying, “First of all, I just want to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Ever since I moved here, you two have been nothing but good to me. You both have been wonderful friends to me, you kept me safe...you saved my life. You truly did and I am forever grateful for you.”

You paused for a moment before continuing, “I love both you. From the bottom of my heart, I can honestly say that I love both of you. However, I can’t choose between you two. I can’t pursue a relationship with either of you. It wouldn’t be fair to either of you. I’m so sorry.”

Edgar put a hand on your shoulder and told you, “You don’t have to apologize. I completely understand.”

“We’re always going to be here for you,” Alan added, “Nothing’s going to change that.” 

You let out a breath that you didn’t know what you were holding in. You were beyond relieved that they were so understanding. You said, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” the both said before wrapping their arms around you. 

The three of you stayed there for a moment, hugging each other. As you did this, you thought about how much the Frog Brothers had changed your life for the better. Edgar and Alan would always have a special place in your heart, and you wanted to keep them in your life in some way. 

When you finally pulled away, you asked them, “And we’re always going to be friends, right?”

“We’re not just friends,” Edgar said, “We are Awesome Monster Bashers.”

Alan added, “The meanest.”

“The baddest,” you finished. 

The three of you then did your Monster Bashers handshake. You felt both happy and honored to be a part of something so special: The Awesome Monster Bashers; The Frog Brothers and the Tiny Dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this ending. I thought that it would only be fair for you, the readers, to make the final choice. Be sure to comment and let me know what ending you chose. I would loved to know. Once again, thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story. When I first started writing it, I honestly didn’t think anyone would read it. The fact that you all read, supported, and enjoyed this story truly means the world to me. Being able to al your kind comments about this story always puts a smile on my face. I’m so sad that this book is over, but thankful for this ride I was able to share with all of you. 
> 
> If you are also sad that this book is ending, fear not! I will be starting a Lost Boys Preferences and Imagines book that should be posted this weekend. The preferences will include:  
> -Michael Emerson  
> -Sam Emerson  
> -Edgar Frog  
> -Alan Frog  
> -David  
> -Paul  
> -Marko  
> -Star (for our LGBTQ+ friends)  
> I am always taking requests for preferences and imagines, so if you have a request feel free to let me know!
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for supporting this story. It truly means the world to me.  
> -TheLonelySunflower :) <3


End file.
